


Sprite

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, German!Eren, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language Kink, Levi and Hanji's brotp moments, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, On Hiatus, Party, Petra and Oluo are their teachers, School trips, Smut, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager in the end, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yeah I spell him Jäger 'coz, but there are moments they switch as well, more than a whole chapter is smut so I guess it counts as explicit, senior!levi, sophomore!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I smirk. “Bring it on, bitch. I choose Dare.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean grins mischievously and fuck me sideways, this seems to be the shittier choice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know that senior on our school, Levi? Freaking short, with an undercut, is always with this big-ass guy and the crazy girl with these strange glasses.” He doesn’t continue until I nod. Oh yeah, I know this guy, I’ve already seen him from across the schoolyard - he’s fucking creepy, but like hell I’m gonna admit this out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Within the next week you’re going to spill some Sprite on his motorcycle and wait until he has seen it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait. What?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I see Mikasa's expression, I know what she wants to say but I cut her off. “Fine with me" I say confidently, although I'd rather bury my face in my hands, groaning at my own stupidity. Sheesh… what have I gotten myself into?</em>
</p><p>Or: the fluffy story in which humorous, blunt Levi meets the blushing dork Eren.<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Games and Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriouslySurreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslySurreal/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The root of all evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfic, please be not too strict with me. And English is not my mother tongue, therefore I excuse if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy ~

EREN POV

I and my clique decided to meet up, and because Mikasa’s and my parents happened to be out (Mom’s visiting some friends and Dad’s working in Germany), we said it would be fine when the others could come to us. Now I am sitting on the couch and sipping my coke while watching the others having fun.

To begin with Christa and Ymir, they definitely had fun. The girl with the freckles sits on the other end of the couch with the petite blonde between her legs. She places kisses all over her neck, shoulders and even on her ears, whispering something only Christa is able to hear. As she giggles lovingly, Ymir smiles and squeezes her even tighter. I don’t think anybody will say someday that they don’t look cute as fuck together.

I turn my gaze through the living room, but nothing catches my attention in particular. Jean is chatting with Marco, but it is so fucking obvious that he has a huge crush on the shy boy. Normally, horseface is more the honest kind of person, saying what comes to mind without giving it a second thought, but when it comes to Marco, he even can’t convince himself about telling him his feelings. Although I don’t like him at all and think that he’s better going to handle his shit by himself, I somehow want to end his freaking dithering. Maybe there will be an opportunity tonight, who knows? They’re already starting to get kinda close.

To be honest, before Marco moved here and came into our high school, Jean _liked_ liked my sister. I admit I was relieved as she turned him down. As I asked why she did it ‘kasa only said he was a total suck-up.

Sasha and Connie aren’t any better. They’re throwing gummy bears through the air and catching them with their mouths. Granted, especially Sasha is quite good, she misses not a single one. They were a couple for half a year or something, but once they decided it’s not gonna be _the_ relationship, they went back to being best friends. I admire the way they’re still interacting with each other and I guess Sash and Connie are a great example that being in a relationship doesn’t always end in hating or ignoring each other.

Of course our clique doesn’t only consist of (ex) couples. Neither I, my best friend Armin nor Mikasa have a partner. I guess I and Mikasa just don’t find the one and Armin is … well, Armin. He’s kind of a geek and doesn’t have much spare time due to his long lasting study sessions. If he’s not learning for school, he is playing some online strategy games or reads. I once played chess with him and I lost in two fucking minutes. After that I decided not to take part in something like this ever again.

Unlike Ar who seems like he enjoys being single, every time I’m surrounded by such a lovey-dovey atmosphere, I wish I really had a girlfriend. Not because of peer pressure, but sometimes I feel like an understanding girlfriend could make me happier than I am now. I mean, just look at all these couples, although they look like they’ve lost some brain cells and their faces are like frozen in an eternal grin, they seem happy.

“Okay guys, we lack some punch!” Connie shouts and beckons everyone over. Soon after the couch is packed. Marco and Sasha even need to sit on the floor, Jean following suit and sitting next to his crush, who smiles at him lovingly. He’s like the male version of the goddess called Christa, I swear. 

“Well, I just thought that it’s getting lame and thought we could play something.” The skinhead started. “Maybe spin the bottle?”

Groaning from all the couples and from my sister. As we exchange glances, I perk my eyebrows up in a silent question and she only shrugs and rolls her eyes. I chuckle quietly. She was never the kind of person who gives a shit about these games. Also Armin doesn’t seem so pleased about these turn of events, but he doesn’t want to prevent us all from having fun, so he agrees to whatever floats our boat. I myself don’t see a problem at all. New experiences are always good, right?

Connie laughs. “Well then, any other ideas?”

“Watch an action movie?” Mikasa suggests.

“Nah, if we would watch a movie, please let it be comedy”, Connie says, but Mikasa only shrugs her shoulders.

“We’re too many people to come to an amicable solution anyway” Ymir throws in.

All of a sudden, Sasha screaks. “I got an idea! How ‘bout Truth or Dare?” Excited as always, she watches our reactions while opening another bag of potato chips. God, this is already the third bag this evening.

“I’m in!” I say with a grin before anyone can open their mouth. Finally something that’s exciting. I know myself that I’m a person with a bit too much pride and I love to show the others that they can’t mess with me. Armin is always telling me it can’t be very healthy; however I get off on something like this.

Most people agree to Truth or Dare. Jean hesitates though, I guess because of Marco. I decide to help them along.

“Hey Jean, I guess somebody’s afraid.” I tease him. “A horseface turns into a scaredy-cat, huh?”

He shots me an angry glare. “Shut up, Jäger. Of course I’ll tag along.”

_Well, that was easy._

“Who wants to start?”, Marco asks. I didn’t know why he joined the game anyway, because he is really shy when it comes to things like that.

“Me!” Connie chuckles. “Okay Sasha, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!” She grins broadly. 

“I dare you to eat these potato chips within two minutes, without drinking anything.”

“Easy!” Sasha screams, truly happy about this dare.

Some of us are gasping in excitement, but I laugh. “Hey Connie, you know that this game was invented to mock the others, not to make them happy?”

He just smirks. “Yeah yeah I know. But it’s fun to watch. Anyone got a timer?”

Mikasa pulls out her phone and sets it all up. Sasha grins broadly with one hand already full of potato chips and waits for my sister to give the signal.

1 minute and 42 seconds. That’s even a new record for Sasha. Armin chuckles and hands her a glass of water. “Good job, potato girl.”

She drinks it in one go. “Thanks.” After that she opens another bag of chips and I shake my head laughing in disbelief. It may seem like she does it just for the lols but I know that she would give her life for these snacks.

“You’re next” Marco reminds Sasha.

“Okay, then I choose you, Marco. Truth or Dare?” She asks, munching some potato chips and spreading the crumbs everywhere, not that she minds it.

He considers the options carefully. “Truth.” 

“Are you gay?” She asks straight forward, but with a neutral tone. Connie was barely able to not spit out the coke he just drank and Marco blushed. He’s so… innocent, very unlike horseface, who chews on his bottom lip at the moment. After Jean realizes what he is doing, he stops it and put on a pokerface. Gosh, he is so easy to read.

“No, I’m not gay”, Marco responds slowly. I could bet that Jean lets out his breath he was holding and he looks like he’s kinda breaking on the inside. Uggh, so fucking pitiful.

“Sorry Marco, but you can’t fool anyone in this room”, I tease him, but he remains silent.

Sasha sighs exaggeratedly sad. “This game doesn’t work if we aren’t honest with each other”, she pouts.

“I’m not lying”, he says. As he looks to Sasha and sees her desperately unhappy, he sighs and gives up. “Seriously, I’m not gay. I’m bi. Are you happy now?”

_I knew it._

Sasha stops acting and shows a bright smile. “Yes!! Thanks Marco for telling us!” He smiles lightly. 

I smirk and look to horseface, excited to see his reaction. He still has his pokerface on, but I can see he definitely seems happier now. 

“Christa, Truth or Dare?” 

Ymir squeezes her tighter, totally proud of being her girlfriend. “Show them who’s boss, cutie!”

“The former.” Christa smiles slightly.

I turn to Marco. “Please don’t ruin her innocence.” I whine, earning some laughs from the others.

“What was the first and the last thing you did…hmm…last sunday?”

I look at her and Ymir, whose smirk only grew. Oh god please no–

Christa shrugs her shoulders. “Waking up and fall asleep.”

“That doesn’t count!” Connie yells. “Am I right, guys?”

“NO that’s a good answer” I shout back.

“Go on, please!” Jean laughs.

I shot him a disgusted glare. “Seriously horseface, you’re such a horny perv.” 

“And you’re a virgin, but who the fuck cares?” He shoots back.

I show him my middle finger. “Fuck you.”

Ymir lets out a loud laugh. “If you’re both done, then I’ll answer for Christa. The first thing was eating breakfast in bed-“ A round of “aww’s” can be heard, before the brunette could continue. “The last thing was getting fucked properly. That’s what you wanted to hear, am I right?”

I bury my face in my hands. OH GOD the pictures in my head right now. 

Christa only giggles and continues the game.

After half an hour we’ve already played some rounds. I had to kiss Sasha and was given a lap dance by Ymir, but she was only cool with it because her girlfriend wanted to see her doing so (I swear Christa’s level of innocence is in the basement after this game). I neither had a boner nor butterflies or shit like this, but it was funny nonetheless.

Mikasa goes on. “Okay, Jean, choose wisely.” She smirks mischievously like she planned something evil. I like it.

He narrows his eyes. “Hmpf…dare.”

“I dare you motherfucker to give Marco a piggyback ride and run around the room for one minute. But with it you make the sounds of a horse or click with your tongue to imitate a horse as close as possible.” I look at my sister in surprise and she smiles at me brightly. This is genius. The perfect dare for horseface. I laugh my ass off.

Connie and Sasha laugh with me, and Armin could barely handle it. “Like in Monty Python and the Holy Grail?”, he is able to say with tears in his eyes. Mikasa nods.

“This is ridiculous!“ Jean’s cheeks are slight red because of anger I guess. If looks could kill, Mikasa and I would be dead by now. He sure didn’t expect his former crush to make fun of him this way. It screams ‘I agree to Eren that he has the face of a horse.’

“And so are you if you aren’t going to do it” She teases him. Oh, I just love her. If there is something horseface hates more than doing stupid things, it would be loosing, especially to Mikasa or me. And my sister knows that and uses it to her advantage. Tricky.

While he does what ‘kasa requested from him, I’m on the verge of getting my phone out of my pocket and filming the scenery, but if he would see it I would be killed outright, so I just enjoy the situation. After Armin said the time was up, horseface and Marco sit down. Jean gives me an antagonistic stare and I know immediately what would come next.

“Eren.” Horseface slowly begins to smile. It’s a badass smile, but I don’t admit it. An uneasy feeling lets me shiver. “Truth or Dare? But quite different from me, you can’t choose wisely. You’ll be fucked up anyway.” His smile turns into a smirk. 

I couldn’t help it. I just smirk back. Answering a question could not be as bad as doing something which I am uncomfortable with, right? But otherwise, if I would choose Truth although horseface has done Dare, I would be called a coward. And that would hurt my pride much more than some stupid action I’d have to do. “Bring it on, bitch. I choose Dare.”

He grins even more broadly. Fuck, this seems to be the shittier choice. And I was right.  
“You know that senior on our school, Levi? Freaking short, with an undercut, is always with this big-ass guy with the blonde hair and the crazy girl with glasses.” He waits until I nod. Oh yeah, I knew the guy, I’ve only seen him from across the schoolyard - he’s fucking creepy. And kind of frightening, but like hell I’m gonna say this. 

“So, within the next week you’re going to spill some Sprite on his motorcycle and pin a note with the content ‘Sorry, my fault. - Eren Jäger’ on it. And of course you aren’t allowed to clean it up before Levi has seen it. Hell yes, it’ll be icky.” 

“I heard the guy is a fucking clean freak” someone interjects worriedly.

Oh shit. Holy motherfucking shit. I’m going to be in need of hospital treatment, but I don’t want to row back. 

As I met Mikasa’s gaze, I know what she wants to say, but I cut her off. Like I said before, I’m enjoying the adrenaline appearing with dares like this one, although usually, it’s among friends. “Fine with me. But you need to tell me his license tag, so I can recognize his motorcycle. Do you want a video as proof?”

“Oh no there’s no need for that, I think I’ll notice Levi’s reaction anyway, ‘cause you’re not going to be alive after that.” This shitty horseface smirked so mischievous like I never seen him before. And I wasn’t really looking forward to the execution of the dare. 

Is that the thanks for fucking helping him with his crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate it if you could write a comment or give kudos when you liked it :) I'm still improving ~
> 
> Next chapter: Eren encounters with Levi. Stay tuned :b


	2. Smirks and Dipshits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren encounters with Levi. *Yay*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write :D I accidently wrote more than six hundred words as planned....
> 
> Enjoy ~

EREN POV

„Eren, I’m sorry.” Mikasa and Armin are standing next to me in the line for getting lunch. I don’t know why, but she apologizes the whole time ‘for messing things up’.

“You don’t have to be”, I response, ending that topic for my part and take a step forward as the people in the queue are moving up.

“If I hadn’t teased Jean that much, you wouldn’t have to spill this fucking Sprite on Levi’s fucking motorcycle!” 

Armin gives her a worried look, but said nothing about her kind of language.

I realize that Mikasa has to be pretty mad at herself and sigh. “Look, ‘kasa”, I try to explain. “It was my choice for choosing ‘Dare’ and his choice to fuck with me, so you don’t have to be sorry. It’s the fault of the god damn horseface.”

“You’re really planning to do this?”, Armin asks.

I nod. “Would be dumb not to pull it off.”

Mikasa still nags. “I can come with you and write my name on the note instead of yours.” She seems serious.

“God, ‘kasa, just let it be. Horseface would have noticed that anyway. Today after school I’m gonna do it, because Jean gave me the number of Levi’s license plate, so call it a day.”

\---

After I paid for the Sprite I left the store sighing. Other people would have just requested another Dare, but I don’t want to loose against horseface, and he knows that. So now I’m pretty much fucked up.

I walk straight to the parking lot and pull the note out of my pocket on which horseface wrote the number. That bastard didn’t even described how the motorcycle looks like, so I have to search based on the license plate. 

But as soon as I start to look around which was Levi’s motorcycle, I hear that somebody clicks his or her tongue. I look in the direction the sound came from and notice a guy smoking and standing next to his motorcycle. He wears skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a v-neck, over it a leather jacket. And he has an undercut. Probably I would think _‘Damn, this guy looks freaking cool’_ , if he wouldn’t look at me with a stare which sends chilly shivers down my back. I avoid his glance and peer at his license plate, and (surprise!) it has the same number as written on my note, but I already knew this before I looked. There isn’t any possibility that this person in front of me _is not_ Levi.

Fuck. Houston, we have a problem. 

I assume it would be best if I’d do this freaking dare another time. At least horseface said I have a week to pull it off, so I’m not pushed for time. I just walk by and do this when he isn’t around. Sounds like a plan.

“Oi, brat.” He didn’t spoke loudly but I heard it very clearly. Creepy.

I correct me: it sounded like a plan. I turn around and look at him. “I’m not a brat, okay? What do you want?”  
_‘Smooth, Eren, Smooth.’_ I think and pat myself on the back, mentally, of course.

He totally ignores the comment about my age. “Let me guess, you’re going to spill this fucking sprite over _someone’s_ vehicle?” He arches an eyebrow.

Wait. What?! Did he just…predicted the future? What. The. Actual. Fuck. Or could he read my mind? I try to look not too anxious as I ask quietly _“Levi, can you read my mind?”_

“Yeah, I can.” He smirks.

Okay, either I’m going insane or there is something supernatural on this planet. I’m only able to say “What the hell?” Obviously I’m looking pretty much fucked up, because he chuckles silently.

“I’m just kidding, of course I can’t read minds. You’re just easy to read, kid. And the look on your face was priceless.” He takes another drag of his cigarette before snapping it on the ground.

 _‘What an ass.’_ I sighed. _‘But he has indeed a nice one. Never mind!’_  
“No, I didn’t intend on doing this. What makes you think that?”

“You can’t fool me, **Eren**.”

Gosh, how he said my name! I am seeing stars right now, but…wait what? “How do you got to know my name?” I ask puzzled. 

“I have some reliable sources. They also informed me about that nasty plan of yours, you shitty brat.” Now Levi seems pretty pissed. “So what’s the reason behind this?” He points at the bottle of Sprite and glances at me. I try not to shrug.

“Did Jean told you, so you’ll be much more pissed than you normally would be?”

“What? No, I don’t even know him.”

As I remain silent, Levi’s glares get nastier. Oh oh.

“I don’t like to repeat myself”, he warns me.

I weigh my options and decide to tell him. It seems like he knows my plan anyway.

He arches an eyebrow as I told him the whole story. “And now you owe him 50 bucks or what?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me you’re still going to do this fucking dare.” He stares at me with such an intensity that I couldn’t help but shrug. Seriously, that glance is pure aggression, but I try to endure it. 

“Well…yeah. I’m gonna do it, it doesn’t matter whether you know it now or not.”

Levi’s expression doesn’t change a bit. “Why?” He asks simply.

“Because I hate to loose. If I retreat now, Jean will pester me with it until I die. That is a situation I definitely don’t want to be in.” I don’t know why I even bothered to tell him. Why would he like to know how I do things? I expected him to approach and hit me in the face or so. But he just stands there, watching me and arching an eyebrow before responding. 

“You’d rather be beaten up by a senior than loosing to this other guy?” As he says it like that, my purposes sound ridiculous. The only thing in my way was my pride. Pretty clichéd, but that was just a part of me. 

I sigh. “Yeah.”

To my surprise, the corners of his mouth rise slightly and Levi gives up the creepy staring. “You have guts, brat. I like that.”

“I’m not a brat.” I say, overhearing the last part on purpose. Why would anyone say that, when a sophomore tries to spill Sprite on his fucking motorcycle? I would even understand if he’d punch me in the face, but stating that he like this proud side of me? Nah, that doesn’t make any sense.

“In the eyes of a senior you are a brat, so don’t complain about that.”

I shrug my shoulders. Sooo, I think it would be best if I just get home and come back tomorrow. I turn to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Levi’s voice rings out behind me. Surprisingly, he doesn’t sound pissed. It was more like he’s surprised that I dare to leave him like that.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to come again.” I say, but don’t go away.

“And you think I approve the fact that you still planning to do that shitty idea, brat?” Oh, he tries to provoke me. Nice. I can be pissed, too, you know.

I turn around, facing him again. “What is your fucking problem?”

He smirks. Damn, he shouldn’t be allowed to do that. That’s just too counterproductive, because he’s freaking hot when he smirks. 

“I can be also accommodating, you know?”

I don’t say anything, just shifting my weight to the right leg and crossing my arms. What was he trying to archieve?

“We can make a deal, because I don’t think you’re aware of the danger coming from me if you dirty my bike. Look, it’s fine with me if you spill one fucking drop of that sticky shit, because that other guy didn’t say how much it needed to be, right?”

I nod, insecure what he wants to accomplish. 

“I don’t mind either if you can put the fucking note with your name on my bike, ‘cause he didn’t said how long it needs to be there, I suppose.” 

“I guess that’s right.” What the fuck?! He really has to have some reliable sources when he knows about that note. “Why do you intend to help me and let me do all that unnecessary stuff?”

He sighs. “Because I know already that you don’t want to just act like you did that Dare. At least you want to pull it off, if it’s basically right.”

He hit the mark. Yeah, I don’t want to say that I did it although it’s the opposite. And because horseface didn’t explain it further, it’s not lying, right? I bite my bottom lip while considering the options and notice that Levi’s eyes darken a bit. I wonder how he even knows me so well.

“It’s alright, I guess. But it’s strange that you let me do this. What’s the point for you then?” I perk my eyebrows up.

“I have conditions, that’s the point.”

Ah fuck it, I knew that something wasn’t right. “Go on.”

“First, you’re going to clean that fucking drop right away. I don’t want that my motorcycle gets sticky from that shit.”

Though it was a bit strange that Levi looses it because one freaking drop, I nod. Yeah, I could understand that. Plus, it wasn’t against the rules. 

“Second, you’ll go on a date with me.” He says with a straight face.

“What?”

“You’ll go on a date with me.” Levi repeats, like I didn’t heard it the first time.

I just stare at him. At first I don’t know how to react. “Why?”

He rolls his eyes, but I don’t think he’s annoyed by that question. As he looks at me again, he responds. “Why not? You’re cute.” He even says it without blushing. Impressive.

Even more impressive if you consider that right now I am the one whose blood rushes to the cheeks. I’m not that good at these kinds of things, flirting and all that stuff. I didn’t even had a girlfriend before, not to mention that I’m not gay. 

This is such a strange situation. I mean I was here to dirty his bike and now he’s asking me out. He. A guy. I sigh. “What if I say no?”

Levi shrugs his shoulders like he wouldn’t care. “Then you won’t be able pull it off.” 

Duh, that would be shitty. I just can’t leave it like this, right? Just before I’m able to do this…?

He cracks the knuckles of his right hand by pushing down his pointing finger with his thumb. It surely isn’t meant like a warning or so, but it’s creepy anyway. By the way, who cracks his knuckles like that?

“So?” He cuts off my thoughts. 

I sigh. “I’m not even gay.”

He laughs shortly. “You think I didn’t noticed you were checking my ass earlier? Trust me, you’re gay as fuck, brat. At least bi.”

I blush. Fuck, he really noticed that. “That’s wishful thinking.” I state.

“I don’t think so, because of obvious reasons.” He smirks. Damn.

“Ugh, fine with me.” I sound annoyed but I guess that Levi knows anyway that I’m not. 

I could feel his eyes on me as I approach his motorcycle and unscrew the bottle of Sprite before spilling a drop on the seat and lay the note next to it. I sigh and pull out a tissue to clean it up. I know that it’s pretty ridiculous, but I did it nonetheless. At least he don’t feels the urge to mess things up, but I’m still not sure if a date with him would be better. I guess I will find out.

After I finished, I back off and glance at him. “I hope you have something up in your sleeve so that horseface really buys it.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry.” He smirks as if he’d have already something in mind. “Eren.”

I roll my eyes to cover up the fact that I feel blood rushing to my cheeks. I swear to God that he knows my weak points already. “What?”

“See you tomorrow. Just don’t fail at acting. And don’t tell the others that we met here, it’s just making things complicated.” He winks at me. _Oh my fucking God._

I gulp. “Okay. Till later then.”

I watch him while he gets on his motorcycle and drives off without any other word. I pull my phone out of my pocket and open the chat with the guy I hate.

 **To horseface:** Did it bitch pls dat was easy

He responded right away.

 **From horseface:** Still alive? x-x

 **To horseface:** fear that i steal Marco from you if i'm not dead or what

He doesn’t respond for a while. I laugh silently.

 **From horseface:** Why do you think he belongs to me?

Woah, he sounds serious.

 **To horseface:** God, just open your eyes

I press ‘send’. Nah, that’s too nice.

 **To horseface:** you lil dipshit

That’s more like it. I chuckle.

Though I text with horseface and my sister while walking home, I wonder what Levi plans to do about the fact that Jean needs to buy it. He said that I need to act, but this is obvious for me. But apparently I’ll find out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter or have any suggestions about what could happen next? Right now, I'm still brainstorming, so if you've any ideas what you would like to read feel free to comment and maybe I'll use it ;D


	3. Rooftops and Scared Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some parts throughout the day Levi can't get Eren out of his mind, so he decides to execute the plan he made to fulfill his part of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I experimented a bit with Levi's POV, which is actually harder to write than expected, this is also the reason why it's a bit shorter than Eren's chapters. I hope you like it though :)
> 
> Many many thanks to my handsome beta Onii-chan :D You really helped me a lot, you know :b
> 
> The translations about what Levi said in French are at the end notes ;)
> 
> Enjoy ~

LEVI POV

I sigh and glance at my clock. 2:36 AM. Fucking insomnia.

I realize that I’m probably not falling asleep again and get up. Once I took a hot shower, I boot up my laptop and open my writing program. I read again the last chapter I wrote yesterday night and then correct some mistakes. Listening to music which isn’t that loud to bother my neighbors, I plan the next few chapters.

After a while, I look at my clock again, which screen shows 6:07 AM. I sigh and stand up to get to my kitchen. I’m 18 and live alone. At least there’s nobody who dirties my whole place. I hate things which aren’t clean. This is also the reason why I decide to tidy up before eating breakfast – and at the time I leave my apartment, there is no dust anywhere to be found.

As I get on my motorcycle, I remember Eren. I had to clean my whole fucking bike because I got the feeling it was still sticky. Some people say that I’m too obsessive with cleanliness, but I don’t give a shit about what people say.

In school, I don’t really listen. It’s stuff that you don’t need when you want to write books. I live through the day and wait for the lunch break, before I approach a certain sophomore with two-toned hair and an ugly, long face. He talks to some friends, a boy who has a skinhead, a girl with brown hair (she reminds me a bit of shitty glasses actually) and a tall boy who looks like he pisses himself as I approach. Disgusting.

I stare at the guy with the horseface. Eren chose a quite fitting nickname for him, I guess. “Hey you piece of shit, do you know where the fuck Eren Jäger is?”

He seems quiet surprised that I speak with him, but smirks. “Not right now, but in the next lesson we have French together in E07.”

I click my tongue in disappointment. Before I go back to Erwin and shitty glasses, I stare at him a little bit longer than necessary and his stupid smirk drops. It’s really fun to see how people react when I only look at them. It gives me a feeling of dominance.

“What was that for?” Erwin wants to know as I sit next to him and in front of shitty glasses. Hanji already brought me lunch and I hand her the money. It’s always like this, she brings it to me and I give her a little more than it actually costs. The queue is full of disgusting people with too many bacteria on them, not to mention the trays or the plates. I only touch them if it’s necessary, because it gives me the shivers.

“Just some business of mine.” I answer finally, slightly annoyed.

Erwin glances at me. 

“Awwww, do you have anything you want to hide from us?” Hanji pouts, but seems exited. Well, she always is.

“There is no reason at all why I should tell you.”

“It’s about that sophomore, right? The one with the Sprite?”

I snort. “Stop babbling nonsense. It’s damaging my ears.”

She screaks, totally ignoring the content of my comment. “So it’s really him! When do you two have your date?” Hanji chuckles and leans forward to see my reaction better. Probably she just wants to tease me, not any idea that she was so right. 

I stare at her. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

She snickers only.

After that the bell rings and I get up, leaving Hanji my tray. Not that shitty glasses minds - I know that she runs a study how much the people leave on their plates, she even keeps the minutes.

I hear Erwin sighing and turn around, just to see that he looks at me with a worried expression. “If you can wait a minute, we can go together to biology class.”

I shrug my shoulders. “I’ll skip anyway.” 

He gives me that glance, but he knows he can’t change my mind. “Just biology?”

I narrow my eyes. To be good at school is pretty important for him, but this doesn’t mean that I need to be motivated. Though I’m clearly not, I answer shortly with a nod. Erwin seems to relax a bit. “Okay, see you then.”

“Yeah.” 

I turn around and head towards the rooftop, where I can enjoy being alone. I pull a cigarette out of my jacket pocket, light it and take a deep drag. The sky is clear, not a single cloud on it. If it would be a bit greener, it would look like the sea … or like Eren’s eyes. I smile slightly to myself. It’s not that I’m in love with him or anything, just that he’s damn attractive for a fucking sophomore. Yeah, I’ve noticed him before, but he wasn’t the only one. There are just some people in the world who you see one or two times in your life and who stay in your mind ‘cause they have something special. Like an interesting aura or a rare eye color like Eren. His eyes are the deepest I have ever seen. 

Jesus Christ that sounded so kitschy. I literally facepalm myself.

Once I take the last drag of my cigarette, I flip it on the floor and head towards the room the sophomore spoke of. As I stand in front of it, I surpress a smirk and suddenly swing the door open with my best freaking glare I could manage. All heads turn to me in shock and surprise and some people speak quietly with the others. I think everyone understands that I am pretty pissed.

"Excusez-moi pour l'interruption" I say sarcastically to the teacher. I know that his name is Oluo but I haven't had him in French yet, which makes things a bit easier. "Mais je dois parler avec un élève de vous." 

Oluo's eyes widen, and I can see that he doesn't know how to react to that polite but obviously not friendly request. After he gets hold of himself and still stutters that I can’t, I ignore the scared teacher and turn around to the students to scan through the people. I notice Jean, he's smirking again and looks to the seat next to him, where Eren sits. But I let my glare wander, so it seems like I just know his name and not his look. 

"Eren Jäger" I say with a voice which was actually quiet but still clear to hear. Most of them shrug because of it although it’s obvious they weren’t meant. Hell yeah, I love to scare people.

I see from the corner of my eyes Eren standing up and look at him again. I contract my eyes. "You come with me. NOW." 

He looks not really scared, but pretty concerned. I let him go in front of me out of the room, follow him and slam the door shut. I smile askewly and look to Eren, who's smirking as well. "Let's make the sound realistic" I say quietly and take him at the collar to slam his back at the door. He's suprised, but doesn't mind at all. I think he enjoys dissing Jean.

The mutter in the classroom gets louder and Eren turns one of his ears to the door and bites on his bottom lip, so he doesn't laugh because it worked so well. Fuck, he doesn't know how hot he looks when he does this. 

As he turns his head again and we both realise that I'm still holding his collar. Now would be the time to let go of it. 

Now. 

I look from his lips, which he stopped biting on, to his turquoise eyes. I notice that his pupils are lightly bigger than normally. He looks directly into mine and blushes a bit. Shit that's just too cute to handle. I try to move closer to him, but I pull him instead with the help of his collar because he’s taller than me. I've just this much pride to not stand on the tips of my toes. 

I can feel his breath on my lips, it's so damn erotic. Then I realize what I'm doing and freeze in the movement, before I let go of him. I don't know if this is my imagination, but I think he looks slightly disappointed. At least he's still blushing.

"Go in now, they will think I did something to you" I suggest.

He smirks, his first real movement after the almost-kiss. "You forgot the slap." He remembers me and hits the door with his fist. Then he winks at me and suddenly opens the door, going in with a shocked expression and shuts it behind him. 

Actually, I'm surprised by many things right now. First, he thought more straight than me. How could I forget the sound of the slap that would have hit him? Second, he fucking changed his whole expression in like one split of a second, he must be a hell of an actor. And third, he winked at me. Honestly, I didn't think that he is that kind of a person, with teasing and all that stuff. Yesterday, he even insisted that he wasn’t gay. 

'All this doesn't makes any sense' I thought before walking to the school yard and lightening another cigarette. I wonder how Jean reacted to the situation. Did he bought it? Did Eren played it well afterwards? Although I don't think that he would fail at this. Would be better if I could ask him, but I forgot to let me tell his number. Otherwise, this would be another opportunity to speak to him. 

God, that sounds so fucking needy. I can just hope that neither Hanji nor Erwin would find out about my stupid thoughts on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Excusez-moi pour l'interruption = Excuse me for interrupting  
> Mais je dois parler avec un élève de vous. = But I need to talk to one of your students.
> 
> Please tell me when you liked it, because your comments made my day and motivate me like hell :D
> 
> What's your opinion about Levi's POV? I actually planned it to include it once in a while (not so often as Eren's POV though), but I'm also open for a change of plan -3-


	4. Worries and Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes wild 'cause he worries so much.  
> Mikasa goes wild 'cause Eren's acting strange.  
> Jean behaves like the horse he is.  
> Carla - ah no, I'm not going to spoil anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo there :) 
> 
> Ugh, I've written my whole weekend, first a shitty research paper which is due tomorrow and then this fanfic :) The latter was definitely more fun and I ended up with 3000 words. ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Btw, I'm truly sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter, it's unbeta'd, cause my beta is still stuck with his own research paper xD
> 
> Enjoy ~

EREN POV 

My movements completely freeze. I could only blush and stare at Levi like he’s the eighth world wonder.

"Go in now, they will think I did something to you." His mouth twitches, as if he holds back a laugh.

At first, I don't know what he means. Then I realize that I must look like he just hit me in the face because it was so red.

I smirk as I understand that shortly after, but notice there isn't the sound the others could indentify as the slap. "You forgot the slap." I mention and hit the door with my fist. Pretty proud that I noticed and he didn't although he's normally a kind of a person who thinks of everything, I feel the urge to tease him a bit more and wink at him. Before he could react I open the door and change my expression to a shocked one, then I hurry in like Levi haunted me. After that what just happened maybe it contains a grain of truth.

I excuse me for the interruption and sit down next to Jean. Everyone was looking, staring at me. The only one who laughed like a motherfucking horse was him. Oh if he would know… 

Though it's not that simple to keep the façade up, I manage it somehow. I look at my desk and bury my head into my crossed arms on top of it (hoping it would look more exhausted than like a crybaby), so Auruo would go on. And he did, slowly returning back to the stuff he wants to teach us but no one remembers after school anyway.

As the lesson ends and with it the school day, I'm rushing out of the room to avoid stupid questions from Auruo and my classmates. I don't wait right in the front of the school but some streets further and then text Mikasa where I am, mentally preparing to die. Though she would rather kill Levi than me.

Oh god I hope she’s not going to kill Levi. He’s too young to die and all that stuff.

Some minutes later she and Armin appear. I shrug as I notice that Mikasa looks pissed as fuck, also Armin seems really worried.

"Hey guys" I say simply, ready to get wasted.

With just some steps Mikasa is in front of me. Geez. "Tell me what this Levi guy did to you." She says and presses her hands on my shoulders to make me look into her eyes.

Obviously, she heard something from the others. I sigh annoyed. "It’s a lot of fuss ‘bout nothing." I reply, smiling askew.

“Eren." It's so obvious that she doesn't believe me. I look at Armin, who has tears in his eyes. Why must he always be so dramatic?

I make another attempt to explain. "He didn't-"

"Eren!" She repeats, interrupting me. People who don't know her may think she's extremely aggressive, but she's _just_ overprotective. Normally, Mikasa knows when I'm lying and when I'm not, but apparently she trusts the others from my French class enough to believe what they were saying about this whole thing.

"He didn't fucking hurt me!" I try to convince them both, but they just seem more worried.

"Please don't lie to us, Eren." Armin whispers. It's heart breaking. If I really wouldn't say the truth, I'd change my mind now. But I'm not lying. Ugh.

"I'm telling the truth, god damnit! If you would stop interrupting me and just listen to the whole story it's much easier to understand. Then you know I'm not lying!" I say, starting to get angry with them because they don’t let me explain.

Mikasa raises an eyebrow, slightly out of the concept. "The whole story? What does that mean?" 

"Just listen." I sigh and explain them all of it, how I met Levi, the deal we made (their eyes widen in disbelief as I mention the date but they don't say anything) and what really happened behind the door - except that I don't mention the almost-kiss, I simply say that my face was red because I suppressed the laugh I had to hold in. I don't like changing this part of the story but still there is some stuff happening in my life even they don't need to know about.

As I finish talking, I expect them to ask questions like a waterfall, but they remain silent. Mikasa looks straight in my eyes and tries to comprehend what I just told them before she lets go of me. Armin on the other hand seems quite perplexed and stares at me like he doesn’t understand the situation at all, which is pretty rare for him. 

I realize that they’re not going to say anything and raise an eyebrow. “Can we go home now?” I ask, slightly pissed but also somehow relieved I told them. I can’t keep secrets from my sister and Armin for too long, it just doesn’t feel right.

They both nod, but I can feel they’re not done with the subject yet. Probably they are just shocked that I am willing to go on a date with another guy. Plus, it’s all just to fuck with Jean. My good mood drops after over-analizing about what Mikasa and Armin are might think right now.

After some minutes of awkward silence, Armin sighs. “I have only one question about something I still can’t understand.”

“Go ahead and ask.” Prepare yourself, here it comes.

“Why do you keep acting like it’s supposed to happen, with fights and all that?” I feel Armin’s glance on me.

“Well, this is the deal, isn’t it?” I ask slightly confused, not quite understanding the question. “He acts like it would have happened normally and I’ll go on that date.”

He shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant. Umm…what’s your advantage in this whole thing? Why do you want that he acts like this? I mean Levi gets his date with you, sure, but why did you say yes to the deal?”

Oh, now I understand what he wanted to say, but still something else bothers me about that question. I decide to lead the topic in some different direction before answering. “Are you saying that you don’t want me to be gay?” I ask, glancing over to him. “Not that I am, but still…that's totally intolerant and offending” I say to lift the mood. 

Actually I feel a bit uneasy to talk about my sexuality and stuff I don’t even know myself, but I guess it’s alright because it’s him and my sister and we know each other well. 

I notice that Mikasa didn’t said anything yet. She seems absentminded, just staring at the street without any specific expression. I hope that she’s alright and not totally anti-gay, we’ve never talked about that kind of things before actually.

Armin is also a bit flustered about that topic. “Why did you agree to the date then, if you’re not?”

I shrug my shoulders and - to Armin’s confusion - laugh silently. “Don’t worry, I just want to mess with Jean.”

“Huh?”

I look over to Armin and he seems totally confused. Woah, hold on there, this is already the second time in one day that he doesn’t understand something. Jesus Christ, that’s strange. And doesn’t suit him at all.

“I just want to mess with Jean” I repeat, snorting. “You know, dissing and all that shit. I want that I knows something he doesn’t know. I want that I’m the one winning this fucking mentally duel and that I want to be better than him in all kind of things, ‘cause it’s definitely not cool vice versa, and that…” I talk for quite some time, listing every god damn reason that comes to mind.

“Hold on a second.” Mikasa interrupts me after a while.

I stop talking mid-sentence. “What?”

She perks her eyebrows up and gives me a surprised look. “Can you repeat what you just said?”

Armin blushes, he seems embarrassed for some reason.

I narrow my eyes. Suspicious. 

“I want to say to him at some point _Hey Jean do you still remember this guy who had a_ -” I stop as I realize what I am going to say – and what I already said without noticing. I didn’t even become aware I had that thought. 

_I want to say to him at some point “Hey Jean do you still remember this guy who had a motorcycle, on which you dared me to spill Sprite? He’s my boyfriend now, at least one of us has the guts."_

Yep, that’s what I just said. Oh my god.

“That was just an example.” I try to row back, playing it cool.

Though it was the worst time possible, I remember a phrase of a certain vertically challenged person and blush at the thought of it. _“You can’t fool me, Eren.”_

“Your blush tells me something else.” Mikasa states. She seems kinda amused. “And try to use logic, Eren. That point you made clearly doesn’t work if you use another example.”

“I was remembered something embarrassing from the past before I blushed. It doesn’t have anything to do with this topic at all”, I mumble. 

I really don’t know what to think right now. It doesn’t really seem that they would have problems with me being gay but I’m not. The blush was just some kind of accident of my physical functions, right? Every teenager on earth knows that the body doesn’t behave like it should sometimes. And probably would everyone blush if they would hear their name like this. 

I sigh. What am I even thinking about? It’s not that I’m in love with him or anything.

\---

The following days, I notice myself that I’m less noisy than usual. I try to act like nothing distracts me, but Mikasa knows me too well. I blame it on the sleep I don’t get, which is actually right. My thoughts bother me so much that I fall asleep not until midnight though I’m tired as hell.

Why didn’t I hesitate as Levi said he wants a date? Why did I blush so many times already? Why was I so flustered as he almost kissed me? I fucking winked at him. I checked his ass out. That are not things straight guys do, am I right? Maybe it’s just some teenager-like stuff.

Questions like these are keeping me awake. 

Still…I’m straight. I guess.

“Not this again.” Someone sighs. “Hey, Eren!”

I shrug and look up from my food, which I was staring at without noticing it. “What?” 

We were at lunch, our whole clique including my sister and Armin. I become aware that some of them exchange glances. I pretend I don’t notice.

“Are you sure everything is alright?” Marco asks carefully. 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.” I look back at my food. I’d be lying if I’d say that I’m hungry, but I don’t want that the others worry about me, though I think Sasha would be happy if I’d let her eat my leftovers.

“Maybe he has his period.” Jean laughs, but stops as I only dart an angry glance at him. Not because he was intimidated or something, oh no, but I am sure he expected me to pick a fight. 

It’s so obvious that something’s up, but I don’t want to talk about it. I excuse me, stand up and bring my tray where it belongs to. There is always a strange girl who stands there every lunch break and takes some notes after watching people and their leftovers. I think that she hasn’t any problems with the fact it seems kinda creepy.

And even she notices that something’s wrong with me. 

“Hey sweetheart, you seem depressed! But don’t worry, 42 per cent of the sophomores leave this much on their plates, so you’re not alone at all, haha.”

I chuckle lightly because of that strange way of cheering up, wondering why she’s so desperate about that. “Why do you even know this? Because you stalk the students?” I don’t think she minds my reproachful question anyway. Rather she seems happy that she’s able to buck me up. I get the feeling she isn’t that strange at all – nah, she is strange, but is really caring as well.

Wait a minute, did I just say that some stranger is caring? 

“It’s interesting, so I decided to search for some information.” She shrugs, smirking. “Anyway! I’m sure you don’t wanna talk ‘bout it with me though I’d really like to help. Just entrust the problem, whatever it is, to someone, will you?” 

I think a second about that and nod finally. Suddenly she shrieks and her eyes widen, then she writes down something on her notes, rips the edge of the paper, where it’s written on, off and gives it to me. It’s a number. I look back at her confused.

“Silly, it’s the phone number from a grumpy but very good friend of mine.” She smiles lovely.

Grumpy? Like hell I’m going to share my worries with that person. “I don’t kn-“ 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll listen to you. No, I guarantee it.” She says confindently.

I sigh in defeat. “Mkay, I’ll give it some thought.”

“Thanks, honey!” Something attracts her attention and that something are some students with their trays. “Oh sorry, Eren, I’ve to keep track of them. Good luck with his number!” She grins and scribbles something down while talking.

I laugh amusedly. She’s really in a class of her own.

On the way out I notice she said my name. Although it’d be realistic that she knows every student by name (because she stalks them, you know), it’s kinda creepy, like a déjà-vu or something. 

But if you think about it, I’ve _heard_ my name from a stranger, not seen it, so it would be more like a déjà-écouté, right? Beats me.

\---

As I couldn’t fall asleep, I get up and go to the kitchen to get some food into my stomach, which was empty because I refused to eat dinner. Not because I’m too sad to eat or anything, but I’m usually not hungry in the evening. But now I am.

I refuse to write with the guy of whom I got the phone number. But he’s in my contact list now. I saved him as Grumpy, ‘cause the student-stalking girl said he’s grumpy and I didn’t know anything else about him. I am not that creative, you know.

Obviously, I wasn’t alone. Mom sits at the table and eats some apple slices. I glance at the clock, which shows 11 PM.

“Mom, you’re up too late. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” I scold tenderly and get a bowl for my cornflakes.

“Yeah I know…wait a minute, I should be the one asking that.” She perks her eyebrows up and I chuckle as I sit down facing her.

“I can’t sleep” I admit.

Her expression softens. “Do you want to talk about what bothers you?”

I remain silent for a minute or two, staring at my hands. Would it be better if I’d tell her? I decide to have the guts. “Mom, what will happen if I’m gay?” I’m too nervous to look at her. 

So much for having the guts.

“Then you’ll have a boyfriend? Congrats if that’s the case. Actually, I thought you’ll never get laid.” She chuckles.

My glance shoots up, my heart is beating fast from both anger and relief she’s not pissed or something. “Mom, this is serious!”

“Okay, I’m sorry, dear. But you don’t have to be afraid. We don’t live in a world anymore where everyone is conservative. You’re not going to be killed for being gay, and even if that happens, Mikasa is going to take revenge. Seriously, I’m positive that all your true friends will support you. Don’t you have this couple in your clique, Christie and her girlfriend?”

I snicker lightly and perk my eyebrows. “You mean Christa and Ymir?”

“Ah yeah, these were the names I searched for. They were supported too as they had their coming out, right?” She smiles lovely.

“Mmh.” I nod slowly. Maybe she’s right. I kinda feel relieved.

“By the way, there are more men than women on the planet so your chances are actually better than if you’d be straight.” 

I can’t help it but laugh. I’m just so fucking happy, so relieved. “That one was horrible, mom.”

She smirks. “Sorry, not sorry.”

We’ve a little chit-chat afterwards and I finish my cornflakes, then she tells me to go to sleep. I hug and thank her before doing so.

As I lie in bed again, I take my phone and open whatsapp because Mikasa sent me a text half an hour ago.

**From ‘kasa:** Go to sleep, will you? I can hear you sneaking around in the floor.

I decide to answer, she’ll just be more worried if I just read the messages. Because there are these stupid blue check marks.

**To ‘kasa:** Sure thing, I am already sleeping :b

In the app, I go back to my contacts. Under my sister’s (I saved her as ‘kasa not only because I call her like that but also because she’s at the top of my contact list), there is Armin and I notice he has a new profile picture. My glance wanders downwards. And there he is, at the bottom of the screen, saved under the name Grumpy – Levi. I recognize him because of his profile picture. Jesus fucking Christ, **[](http://i.imgur.com/7riLKkL.png)**. It’s so motherfucking stunning, no, _he’s_ motherfucking stunning. It looks kinda angry like the grumpy guy he is, but I think it looks freaking hot.

After I’m finished admiring his pic, I read his status, interested in what a person like him posts there. I have no idea what to expect.

_Some people need to open their small minds instead of their big mouths._

That’s so Levi-like, I guess.

As I notice I’m laughing quietly, I decide to text him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ^~^ I love going through your comments and it never fails to make my day :) Also thanks for all the kudos ＼(≧▽≦)／
> 
> Credits for the pic goes to yomi, whoever this is ^^'
> 
> I'm thinking about writing the next chapter with Levi's POV. Good idea or not? I just wanna know what you'd like to read :3 But commenting is voluntary, of course!
> 
> See you next weekend! :D


	5. Texts and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date! (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the fluffy stuff \\(✧∀✧)/
> 
> I wrote it pretty late at night and you know, I'm getting kinda crazy like that. Don't write fanfics late at night, kids xD
> 
> I hope you like it though :)
> 
> Enjoy ~

EREN POV

 **To Grumpy:** Hey ^^

I sigh in relief, finally laying back and waiting for his answer. 

And waiting.

And waiting. 

No reply is coming, still after 10 minutes. Wait, did I just stare 10 minutes at the fucking screen of my phone? I bite my lip. I’m not supposed to be that desperate, damn. With my greatest self-control I lay my phone back on my night table and plug the charger in, once I glance at the time I fall back into bed.

The next morning I awake at that awful sound of my alarm. Fuck my life. I groan as I get up and glance at my phone, which blinks with a blue light. A private message! I nearly drop it as I shovel it into my hands and open Whatsapp.

 **From Grumpy:** You’re up too late, kid. How did you even got my number?

Sent half past four, currently it’s 6 o’clock. Hoping he’s still or again online I instantly write a reply with the speed of The Flash.

 **To Grumpy:** apparently so r u. Don’t know, some crazy girl who stalks students?

He comes online again. I found myself smirking. 

**From Grumpy:** I bet it was Hanji. Let me guess, she talked to you in the cafeteria while taking this ass notes about the trays?

 **To Grumpy:** wtf r ass notes? xD but yeah, how did you know?

 **From Grumpy:** She told me about the fact that she’s trying to get me date. Obviously, she doesn’t know I am about to get one.

I chuckle, before I realize that Levi meant _our_ date. I type something but delete it nonetheless before I could send it. After a minute or two, I still don’t know what to reply, but I stop trying to find any words as I read that Levi’s already typing something.

 **From Grumpy:** Could it be that you’re embarrassed? Or maybe you don’t want to go on that date with me. I could understand that.

I read the text a few times. Woah, he sounds amused and bored at the same time. And maybe sad? But I just don’t know it, because he doesn’t use emoticons… he should really try it so the people he writes to could at least detect sarcasm or stuff like emotions. 

Gah, emotions. Gross :b

_See what I did there?_

Whatever, back to topic.

Was I embarrassed? Maybe. A bit. 

Is it the case that I don’t want to go on the date? Nah.

 **To Grumpy:** don’t assume things you don’t know pls

He writes a reply, but I don’t get to see it because Mikasa quietly opens my door and peeks in, but as she notices I’m already awake, she raises an eyebrow. “You’re not coming down for breakfast?”

I glance at the time and jump off my bed in shock. “Shitshitshitshit!”

Mikasa smirks. “It’s not that late, so you don’t have to hurry. Don’t take the whole morning though.” Then she leaves my room and goes in her own which is next to mine at the end of the hall. 

I change my clothes and get my phone (which buzzed) before going downstairs, through our living room into the kitchen. My mother already sits at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking her coffee. She looks up and wishes me a good morning.

“Morning” I mumble and sit down to eat. Thank goodness these are my favorite cornflakes, otherwise my day would’ve started in a shitty way.

My phone buzzes.

Okay, I admit it wouldn’t be _that_ shitty.

I ignore it and fill my bowl before starting to eat.

It buzzes again loudly in my pocket and I shrug, glancing to my mom. There was an unspoken rule in our house that we don’t take our phones out at the table, because it makes us to antisocial human beings or stuff like that.

She smiles lightly and makes a dismissive gesticulation before delving back into the newspaper. Yeah, I totally agree that phones are the only things which make us antisocial.

And as expected, it was a message from Levi. It catches my eye that I still haven’t changed his name on Whatsapp but after a moment I decide to keep it. I just hope he doesn’t find out.

 **From Grumpy:** So I guess you found out you’re gay/bi

 **From Grumpy:** I take your silence as a yes

 **From Grumpy:** I hope for your sake that you didn’t fall asleep again.

I blew some air out of my nose and don’t know what to reply. Why was it that hard to write with Levi? 

**To Grumpy:** … I guess? I’m talking bout the homosexuality thing btw, not bout the sleep 

**From Grumpy:** I said so ;)

OH MY GOD A FUCKING WINKING SMILEY! I smirk broadly.

 **To Grumpy:** lol since when do u use emoticons? :D

 **From Grumpy:** Is this the only thing you want to say to this?

 **To Grumpy:** Jope.

 **From Grumpy:** Am I also right about the fact you want a change of topic?

 **To Grumpy:** Jope.

 **From Grumpy:** The date.

I blush instantly. Thank god he can’t see me.

 **To Grumpy:** Mkay. What are we going to do?

 **From Grumpy:** Maybe the zoo or something? Do you like animals? 

I like _you_ , was my first thought. Damn you brain. I bury my face into my palm.

 **To Grumpy:** Oh fuck yeah. Animals are awesome.

We decided for Saturday, somewhere at noon in front of the zoo. My stomach twists like the little fucker it is.

“Eren?”

I snap out of my phone conversation and look up to see mom smiling broadly. “Don’t forget to eat while you text, whoever that guy is which makes you blushing and smirking like some …Volldepp.”

Volldepp is a German word, meaning dipshit in English. What the fuck?

“Mom! Did you just call your own son a Volldepp?!” I whisper-yelled shocked.

“Don’t change the topic, Eren. Who is this if I may ask?” She raises an eyebrow.

“You may not ask.” I mumble, blushing even more and putting my phone back into my pocket to demonstrate that I am indeed not addicted or something and eat up.

She chuckles knowingly as I clean my dishes up hastily and leave the kitchen. Ugh.

\---

School is a lot more fun when you’re not worried about something and I can feel that my friends are happier now, too. Jean, the fucking horseface, and I start mocking each other like never before. I just enjoy being with the others, especially with Christa and Ymir. We also were good friends before, but now it’s like we laugh all the time. Of course I interact with Mikasa and Armin as well, and they act not so strange like the past few days. Maybe they finally get that I’m happier with being gay than with acting like I’m not.

Yeah, I figured it out pretty much, actually, since I talked with mom and text almost non-stop with Levi. Gosh, **Levi**.

Sadly, the past days I never found him in the cafeteria or on the school yard though I looked out for him the whole time. 

That actually sounded a bit like a stalker, didn’t it? Oops.

Since Friday, if not even before already, I’m grinning like a freaking moron. I think my brain just isn’t able to comprehend Levi’s perfection. It crashes every time I think about him and leaves my body as a blushing, grinning and absentminded wreck.

I hate my brain. It’s okay to fail during a test or something, but seriously, at socializing? 

Deep shit, my brain hates itself. I should become a philosopher.

On Saturday, the nervousness comes in addition to the excitement. Fuck, why didn’t I already thought about what to wear? Once I showered I dig into my closet and after twenty minutes I decide for a pair of camo jeans, which are also ripped, and for a gray basic tee. It isn’t _that_ cold outside, so I whip on a cardigan. I regard myself carefully in the mirror, actually pretty satisfied with my look. I hope Levi thinks so too.

The only fucked up thing besides my heart is my hair. It looks like my mom ruffled with a hand trough it – more than two times. I try to style it with some funky movements but it still looks strange. I sigh and just let it be.

\---

I’m standing in the front of the zoo and trying not to vomit my heart, because I get the feeling it likes it better somewhere above my chest.

Ugh, I should stop spending so much time with Christa and Ymir, they’re making me sappy.

“Eren.” Someone purrs.

I blush hard before I even look up to see Levi standing in front of me. I heard him already and I bet 50 Dollars that he said my name this way on purpose. He seems amused.

“Brat” I smirk. _Payback, bitches._

“You little shit” He whispers, narrowing his eyes but I know he doesn’t mind. “Well, that’s an interesting way to start a date.” Levi chuckles lightly. “Come on, let’s go before they close or something.”

I nod and follow him into the zoo. He insists on buying the tickets though I brought my own money.

Honestly, I’m pretty nervous and are afraid there is gonna be an awkward silence. I also don’t know where to put my hands or where I should look at. I guess Levi notices it, because he glances to me from time to time.

“Hey, don’t tell me it’s your first date.” He snorts.

I cross my arms instantly and try to hide the slight redness on my cheeks, but Levi had seen it already and gasps.

“You’re serious? Oh shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just thought that a cute guy like you got many dates already. Fuck, I’m messing things up from the start.” He groans and runs his fingers through his hair.

“It’s okay” I smile askew and look shortly over to him, not knowing what to say about the compliment he made. Fuck, what if it’s rude when I don’t thank him? Should I say something? Or just shut up and –

“Since it’s your first date, just don’t over-analyze anything, okay? I know how bad I felt at my first one, but it’ll go away if you just let it happen.”

He was right. After the first embarrassing moments we interact well, though at the beginning I’m kinda shy, but I thaw more and more. While we are at the enclosure of the lions, Levi explains why he likes animals better than most humans. We go on and talk a long time about our friends, revealing some funny stores. I tell him as well how I came to hate Jean (he barricaded Armin and I in a locker at school, and demanded that we should kiss before letting us out. That perv had even installed a camera to see what was going on in there, and I had nightmares after that because I didn’t wanted to end up as fap material for him. After that I declared war). He asks me why I didn’t get back then that I was gay and I reply simply that Armin is my best friend and I could never fall in love with him – it was a strictly platonic friendship.

After he finished telling me about Hanji’s collection of carnivorous plants, we stop at the enclosure of the wolves. I fucking love wolves, they’re majestic and kind and have a strong sense of community. It’s a pity that there aren’t so many in the wild like there were before mankind decided to mess them up.

Suddenly a browngrayish one runs down to us and looks at us suspiciously. He looks like he wants to play but has nobody as a partner. Poor youngster.

I can hear Levi chuckle and look at him in mild surprise. “What’s so funny?”

He points at the wolf in front of us. “He looks like you, don’t you think? He even has these beautiful turquoise eyes.”

I blush crimson and look back at the wolf. “Y-You know that wolves don’t have eyes these colorful? They’ve only blue ones shortly after birth and then a mix of brownish and grey. What you can see in his eyes is probably the reflection of the trees and the sky.”

He glances at me. “You sure know a lot about wolves, Pup.”

I roll my eyes; at least my color of my cheeks couldn’t get any worse. “I hope that’s not going to be a permanent nickname.”

He smirks and leans forward to make me look at him. “Don’t you like it though? Or should I just call you **Eren**?”

Like I said, he already knows my weak points. Ughh. At least he doesn’t wear shorts, that would’ve killed me. 

“Ach, halt die Klappe” I mumble and go back to the primary route of the zoo. “Let’s go see the penguins.”

He walks behind me and I wonder how he can follow this fast with these kinda short legs. “What was that?”

“I said let’s go to the penguins. You know, these birds who aren’t able to fl-“

He interrupts me before I could finish my sentence. “I know what penguins are, brat, I just wanna know what the hell you said before that.”

“I said shut up” I tell him and shrug my shoulders.

“Didn’t sounded like it.”

I smirk slyly. “That’s because it was German, you clueless fuck.” 

Levi’s so surprised he doesn’t even scold me ‘bout the insult. “You speak German?”

“Uhmm…it figures…” I trail off. My feeling of superiority turns into embarrassment.

“Fuck, that’s hot. Can you say something else in German?” 

I blush. Again. I guess I don’t only hate my brain but also my blood flow. “I-I don’t have an idea what to say.” I mumble finally.

Levi crosses his arms. “That doesn’t matter at the moment. Just say anything what comes to mind.”

I glance at him and he raises an eyebrow, like if he’d ask _Pretty please?_

I sigh in defeat and look back at the route. “Okay, so, uhm, irgendwas das mir einfällt? Also, du bist heiß, ich liebe deinen stumpfen Humor, ich bin froh, dass du heute keine kurzen oder halblange Hosen angezogen hast, weil mich muskulöse Waden ziemlich geil machen, uhm, das wird peinlich. Kann ich aufhören? Is that good enough?“ 

He looks stunned, and if I’m right he has even _blushed_ a bit. Holy shit, that’s so hot… I’m happy as fuck that he didn’t understand what I just said. These things aren’t meant to get the way into his brain (yet).

“Yeah…thanks. You don’t know how sexy this is. I could cum right then and there.” 

I smirk because of his boldness and drag him to the penguins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had something smexy in mind for a second part of the date, if y'all would like. It's only an option, if you don't want to read a date with the length of two chapters, I'd understand that ^^
> 
> See you next week (´• ω •`)ﾉ


	6. Pups and Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi enjoying themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> First, I want to say that your kudos and especially comments give me life. Thank y'all so much for reading this. I really appreciate it and had never been happier writing something. (*≧ω≦*)
> 
> Unbeta'd btw. Sry for that, I'll fix the stupid mistakes I probably made later when I'm not totally exhausted. It's pretty late here ^^'
> 
> Enjoy ~

LEVI POV

I admit, the penguins are quite cute, but they don’t come close to how adorable Eren is. 

At the exit of the zoo I bump accidently with my shoulder against Eren’s. Seriously, it wasn’t my purpose though it’s pretty clichéd to touch the other one ‘accidently’ on a date. I notice him blushing slightly and turning his head so I couldn’t see. I chuckle silently, but don’t say anything.

“Well, that was fun today…” he trails off as we get out. He looks happy but I notice a certain change in his mood, if I wouldn’t know better I’d say it is disappointment. 

Maybe he doesn’t want the date to end already… not that I’m not able to understand, ‘cause I’m enjoying my time with Eren, even if I wouldn’t say that out loud.

“Do you think I’d say goodbye now?” I raise an eyebrow, and yes, I admit that I’m proud I could do this.

“Umm I-I thought so” he stammered, his puppy-like eyes shining with some new emotion I'm not able to decode. “Isn’t it the case?”

“Actually I didn’t plan anything yet but we can change that, only if you want of course. I just got the feeling that I want to spend more time with you” I say, betting that even he feels the same way, he’d be too shy to admit it.

“Same here” he mumbles and breaks the eye contact to look at his shoes. _No, look at me. I want to see these beautiful eyes of yours._

“Okay, maybe we could go swimming in a nearby lake, it’s practically unused and it’s clean. After the whole time in the sun I feel like I’m melting.” _Not only because of the sun though._

He glances at me for a split of a second before fixing a point in the background. _Last time we talked he certainly wasn’t this shy_ , I think to myself. It kind of amuses me and I’ve the strong urge to tease him a bit.

“What about the swim suits? I don’t have my shorts with me.”

I shrug my shoulders and put on a bored expression; I wonder how he’ll react. “Me neither, we could just swim naked.”

Eren blushes furiously before he looks at me with a shocked expression. “W-what?”

I repeat what I just told him. If it’s possible, his cheeks got even redder.

“I know what you said” he huffs. “I just wondered if you really meant it. I definitely didn’t think you’re such a naughty perv.” Eren whispers at the last part and smirks askew.

His last words in addition to his fucking expression send shivers down my spine; I’m not sure if it was his purpose or not, but Jesus Christ, that’s hot as fuck. I wonder if he uses these kinds of words in the bedroom - not that it’s the best thing to think about right now but I ponder nonetheless.

“It was irony, brat. Of course I didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, of course.” His smirk only grew wider.

“Are you mocking me?” I gasp.

“Oh, not in the slightest.” He even got the courage to fucking wink at me. I narrow my eyes, but as soon as he starts to laugh, I relax. “By the way, we didn’t solve the problem ‘bout the shorts yet.” He chuckles shortly after.

“I guess we need to get to my apartment first, there we can pack some towels too and change into swim shorts. You can borrow a pair from me if you don’t mind.” 

“The problem isn’t if I mind, it’s if you mind” he replies.

I snort. “I wouldn’t offer that if I’d have a problem with it.”

Eren doesn’t seem to have a problem with the rough way I speak with him. “Then, it’s okay with me.” He smiles genuinely and I get the feeling my heart skips a beat. I shake my head about my own reaction.

“Well, then let’s go. You can wear my helmet on the way, it’s one sized.” I say while I lead him to the parking lot and sit down on my motorcycle, handing him the helmet. Eren nods and puts it on but fumbles with the belt fastener some moments, until I reach out to help him. Gosh, he looks so cute when he blushes like this, apparently I’m a bit too close for his taste. After I adjusted the helmet and leaned back, he mumbles a ‘thanks’ and sits behind me. I can feel his arms wrapping around my stomach, immediately feeling my muscles tensing up, although I don’t let it show. At least he doesn’t seem to notice.

The ride to my apartment was pretty short, because I live near the center of the city. I park the vehicle and wait Eren to get off the motorcycle before leading him inside. As I take my shoes off I plan to wait for Eren to do the same, but he already had his sneakers off before I turned around to him.

_At least the brat has some manners_ , I think and step further into the hallway before he can notice the small smile on my face.

I feel him shifting a bit as he looks around only to find perfectly cleaned rooms. I quickly tell him that the kitchen and the living room are to our left and bathroom and my bedroom to our right. I tell him he also should make himself a home or go take a shit if he needs to before I enter my bedroom to gather the clothes and the towels and fill them into a bag. After I changed into my dark read swim shorts and threw my earlier clothing on I grab the stuff and search for Eren, whom I find in my living room and my kitchen, which are only parted by a large cooking island and some bar stools. Especially impressing in this room is the flat screen on the wall in front of my black leather couch. Like in my bedroom, light floods through the windows. At all it’s nothing special but I like the way it is.

The cutie sits on my couch riffling through a novel which had been lying on the nearby table. I didn’t notice I was staring until he perks his eyebrows at me.

I threw the pair of shorts at him but he catches it before it hits him in the face. He even dares to smirk, then looks back to the book. “I didn’t know you were into such … _girly_ novels.”

What the fuck? I approach him to catch a look at it. On the cover a girl with a long but light, pinkish dress stands in frond of the sea. Very girly indeed.

“I don’t know where you got this shit but it’s definitely not from me. Probably fucking glasses forgot it here” I snort. 

“Aww, no need to deny that you’re interested in this stuff!” He winks at me and then stands up while throwing the shorts into the air and fetching them a moment later. “Gotta go changing” Eren says smirking before he disappears in the hallway. Unbelievable, that brat. I roll my eyes in part annoyance and part amusement.

Half an hour later, we arrive at the lake. It’s located in the middle of the woods and has some sort of sand beach. I really like it here because of both the atmosphere and the solitude. 

Eren stands there next to me, arms akimbo. I can tell from his expression that he likes the location too and I feel a bit relieved. His eyes are shining warmly and his lips are curved in a smile … I would really like to kiss these lips, they look so soft and welcoming … 

While I scold myself for letting my thoughts wander, Eren turns to me. “Well, then let’s go in. It’s hot as fuck!”

I smirk at his choice of words and also because I know which effect my expression has on him. To be honest, it isn’t that difficult to realize. He blushes every time I do so, and of course I provoke it since I noticed. If he likes me smirking I want to see him blushing. “You don’t say.” I say finally and strip off my clothes. Eren follows soon.

It was a brilliant idea to go swimming, because **damn** , he has a tanned body. He’s not particularly muscular, but not skinny either. The green-blue plaid swim shorts were picked well actually – they emphasize the gorgeous eyes of the brat. No, not only his eyes, but his whole human being is gorgeous.

That was the moment I notice he stares at me, stunned. His widened eyes scan me from my shoulders downwards and stumble at my muscular calves before looking back into my eyes. As he realizes I followed his movements, he blushes crimson and looks back at the lake.

I decide to top that. “Eren?”

He turns to me again, still blushing. _Cute._ “Hmm?”

“Like what you see?”

He groans in embarrassment and rolls his eyes, laughing awkwardly. “Uhmm, yeah, kinda.”

“Glad to hear that.” I grin and walk past him to get into the water, _maybe_ to show him that I don’t mind him admiring my body. Actually, I love the attention, but there’s no way I admit that out loud.

The rest of the day passes way too fast. I enjoy being with Eren and I hope or rather guess he enjoys it too. It’s a good mixture of talking and comfortable silence. Of course we go swimming as well as lying in the sun – the whole day through the weather had been close and hot and the afternoon isn’t an exception. I think Eren gets even more tanned than he was before but my skin remains as pale as ever. 

“The sun is setting” Eren comments and sighs.

I nod slowly. The sky is colored orange, some clouds moving nearer. Some bigass clouds. “Shit, don’t tell me there is going to be a fucking thunderstorm” I groan.

Eren chuckles silently and stands up. “Well, we should probably get going before we get all wet and stuff.”

“I don’t need the rain to make me wet, you already managed that” I deadpan and point to my crotch.

He looks at me stunned and suddenly starts to laugh. Hard. “Oh my god, Levi” he finally replies between guffaws of laughter, shaking his head and wiping off his tears.

I stand up as well and cross my arms. “What?”

“I don’t know how you can say something like this with such a straight face.” He looks at me, his turquoise eyes shining in amusement.

“It’s my pokerface - the only reason why I’m always winning at this shitty game.” I shrug and start collecting the stuff we brought with us.

“Yeah, I could imagine that.” Eren takes a deep breath (which gave me the creeps by the way) and shakes the towels to get the sand out of them before folding them together. “Well, I guess I’m going to return the shorts to you after washing them, unless you want to see me strip now.” He grins.

“That sounds tempting, but didn’t you say earlier this day _I_ was the naughty perv here?” I ask, glancing at him. 

“I figured you’d say that.” He chuckles lightly and fuck, this was adorable.

We quickly throw over our remaining clothes. “Okay Pup, let’s get going before this bigass thunderstorm starts.”

He groans at the nickname but agrees nonetheless, mainly because the sky gets darker and darker every second and thunder can be heard now. While we get back into the city he explains where exactly he lives so I can drive him there. It was kind of difficult to talk on the motorcycle, but we didn’t want to get wet just because we stood too long on the beach talking. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to speak with him a bit more, but I only like rain when I’m within the house.

I stop the engine in front of his house, slight disappointment creeping into my stomach. Eren stands up and hands me the helmet. “Thank you for today” he mumbles shyly. “I really enjoyed it.”

“Same here” I state with the same volume and smile. It’s not one of these overjoyed smiles Eren likes to give, but it’s something.

He blushes lightly. “Sorry to keep you from going home before the rain starts.”

At first I thought he means saying thanks and all that stuff, but then he presses his **incredible** soft lips on mine. Holy shit, I am fucking stunned. Before I could react, he withdraws, but I cup his cheeks with my hands and pull him down for another kiss; and god damnit, he was a good kisser.

Some moments or rather a while later our lips separate. His eyes are bright and gorgeous as ever and I bet I’m also blushing somewhat.

“Now get into the house or I’ll kick your sorry ass for catching a cold” I scold him.

He chuckles. “As if. Get home dry and safe, Levi.” Eren gives me his heart warming smile.

“Yeah, whatever, Pup.”

He goes down to the door of his house and fumbles with his keys. He turns back to wave at me before he gets inside.

Then it thunders again. Right above me. I curse, rev the engine again and head back home. Half the way the downpour starts.

Fuck my life.

I’m completely soaked as I reach my apartment, going straight to the bathroom because I’m wet anyway. I shudder as I see that I leave some puddles on the floor. Suppressing the urge to clean it up immediately, I step into the shower.

As I lean my forehead against the glass, letting the hot water pour down on me, I realize I’m smiling happily just because Eren kissed me. I groan at the thought of it and begin rinsing myself after I washed my hair and my body, don’t quite success at getting my thoughts away from the sophomore.

In the aftermath, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to think about Eren in the shower, ‘cause the natural consequence was the semi hard-on I got.

I slowly begin stroking my dick, hissing at the relief I get from the friction. I close my eyes and recall Eren kissing me, not in public like it happened before but on my bed. 

_He’s already naked, his hair messy like ever and sticking to his forehead and his temples. He looks at me with dark, lusty eyes while stroking his own dick. “Levi…come on, Levi…shove it inside already, _pleeease_ ” he moans desperately, panting hard._

“Not yet” I respond with a shaky breath, my voice slightly echoing in the shower. Living alone really has some advantages. 

_Eren begs shamelessly for more for some time until I decide to indulge and reach out to push a finger inside him, and he starts moaning louder immediately._

A groan escapes my lips shortly after. My hand starts moving faster, gripping myself a little tighter. 

_I widen his hole until I decide he is prepared enough. Then I motion to him so he turns around, lying on his forearms and elbows and presenting his firm ass to me. I don’t hesitate a second and slide my dick into him slowly until I'm balls-deep, immediately moving my hips in a steady pace and ignoring the fact that it’s probably hurting him. I groan because of the tight heat enveloping my dick. Meanwhile Eren’s shouting my name like some kind of mantra, showing that he doesn’t mind being a pain, maybe even being more aroused because of it. I replace Eren's hand at his length with mine and jerk him off with the same pace I am thrusting in and out of him. He cries something in German and turns into a complete moaning mess if he wasn't before already._

For a little while I just play this scene in my head, furthermore my movements are getting quite faster and shivers are running down my spine. 

_Eren still moans and begs and tells me to go deeper and harder, to fuck him until he loses consciousness. Skin slapps against skin, pants and moans are filling the room. While coming closer, I can feel something familiar in my abdomen and lean forward to mark his neck and bite him, my left hand clasping his hips tight enough to leave bruises. Eren suddenly becomes silent as I hit his prostate and his hole clenches around me, releasing into my hand, and I jerk him off until the last drop is out of him. He whines something in German shortly after, still rocking his hips back and-_

-I climax, cumming all over my hand and moaning softly. Breathing hard, my legs tremble and my cheeks are definitely redder than I'd like to admit. After some long moments I am able to calm down. 

I swear this pup is going to kill me one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably I just bought my ticket to hell. ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯


	7. McDonalds and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes home after the date and meets up with his friends some days later, not expecting a certain someone to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the late update, first I had to plan some chapters in advance and it was a bit more difficult than I expected it to be ^^' 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ~

EREN POV

I come home with the biggest smile ever on my face. I don’t care if I’m acting like I’m high though I kind of feel like this is the case. 

“I’m home!” I shout to let mom and my sister know while fumbling with the black combat boots I’m wearing.

Somebody almost kicks in the door to the bathroom, it turns out to be my mom. “Hello, home, I’m Carla.” She reaches out to grab my hand, but I flinch.

“Probably you just took a shit” I say with a disgusted expression (I think maybe Levi already rubs off on me, damn).

She widens her eyes, gasping, her mouth in an ‘o’- shape. “Eren, language!” She scolds me, but I can see the amusement in her brown eyes.

“Sorry.” 

“Hmpf.” She walks past me and into the kitchen. I followed her just in case to get something into my stomach. I didn’t realized how hungry I am, probably I just didn’t notice it because Levi … well, preoccupied me.

I take a deep breath and vanilla fills my senses. “Is this what I am thinking it is?” 

“I can’t read minds, darling.” Ugh, more nicknames. She smirks and opens the oven to shovel some motherfucking _vanilla crescents_ out of it. I fucking love vanilla crescents.

“Not that I complain, but you noticed that it’s nearly raining and _not_ snowing outside?” Usually she only bakes them in the pre-Christmas season. I walk over to her and steal one of them before she can hide the sweets from me.

“Dey’re fckng mhawt!” I whine after putting it into my mouth.

“What did you say?” She snickers and I glance at her, then gulp and remember, what she just said about my language.

“I said they’re too hot to eat.” 

“They just came out of the oven, what did you expect?”

I roll my eyes shrugging and search for something not so deadly to fill my stomach. Soon after, my sister enters the kitchen with the same purpose. “Hello, hun. How was your date?“ She hugs me.

Outside the house it thunders loudly again. I might say it’s some kind of portent.

“Why does every person on earth has the urge to give me a stupid nickname?” I groan. It was a pitiful attempt to change the subject. Mom eyed me already with an amused expression.

“So…” She stretches the ‘o’ too long for my liking. “Who is this guy you had a date with?” 

“The person you want to speak with is not available now, please try again later.” I said with a serious voice. High-pitched though. 

“Eeeeeren.”

“Don’t Eren me, mom.” I glance at her, scolding.

“You owe me one, darling. I led you through your complicate phase some days ago, remember?” She grins. 

Mikasa followed our conversation with a half worried and half amused expression until she speaks up. “If Levi did something to you, I swear I’ll kill him.” 

“Such a cute name” Mom mumbles and watches me blushing.

“Okay, just stop it there” I groan again. “Fine, whatever. So, he asked me out and we went to the zoo and swimming. That’s all.” Hehe, the latter was definitely worth it. I mean I am wearing his fucking shorts where his motherfucking body was in already. Plus, he wore shorts. He. Wore. Shorts. I thought I’d die at the moment he stripped out of his clothes.

“Eren, you’re drooling.” Damn you, Mikasa.

Before I could say something, my mother beats me to it. “Did I need to lecture you about the danger when you’re swimming and there’s a thunderstorm coming?” She perks up her eyebrows.

“Nope.”

“Alright. What about the importance of condoms?”

I turn around and give her a blank look. “What the hell? Of course not.”

Then Mikasa perks an eyebrow. “What about kissing on the street?”

I blush. Hard. “Oh gosh, please say you’re not some creepy stalker, ‘kasa.”

“I just stood coincidentally at the window and wondered when it’s going to rain. Believe me, I really didn’t want to see you kissing that midget. Or kissing someone at all.” 

I look out of the window and noticed it’s already pouring as fuck. I ignore her comment and fish my phone out of my pocket to text Levi and ask him if he got wet. He doesn’t answer though.

\---

My clique decided to spent the afternoon at McDonalds. Mostly because Sasha said she was hungry (again) and we couldn’t afford eating at a restaurant or something. We also wanted to plan a party the upcoming month, so we reserved a whole table for us. Sasha and Jean occupied the bench and the others – Connie, Ar and me – sat on the bar stools. We all had put our fries in the middle of the table and additionally, we ordered some burgers and drinks.

Armin tilts his head as he goes through the things he wrote down on his notepad already. “Well, I guess we should assign the parts. We’ve already collected the topic ‘music’, ‘food and drinks’ as well as ‘decoration’. Is there anybody who wants to lead the organization of a certain topic?”

Sasha’s hand yanks in the air. Chuckling all around the table. 

“Food I guess?” Armin smiles.

“Yep.” She simply answers before shoveling some other fries inside her mouth.

“I’d like to organize the drinks” Jean interjects.

“Okay, makes sense to me that a person with experience on that field wants to make the drinks for us, but you can’t buy it. Who is going to provide all that stuff?”

“A friend of mine, maybe I already told you of him? Reiner?” Jean asks.

“No bells ringing.”

“Nope.”

Connie laughs. “Whatever, the main thing is, that the booze is there. Ah by the way, if y’all agree, I could place my house at the disposal. I don’t think my parents mind, maybe I could persuade them to visit my aunt or something.”

I smirk at him. “Having the house all to ourselves would be awesome, man.” 

He giggles. “I know, right?”

Suddenly, somebody kicks my left leg under the table. Considering, that Armin is the only one who sits at that end of the table, I look at him with narrowed eyebrows. “The fuck, Ar?”

He smiles and looks at something behind me with a slightly amused expression. 

I follow his glance and can feel my heart sinking into my stomach. Of all people, Levi fucking Ackermann eats at McDonalds?! I couldn’t stop staring at him as he stands behind the girl who has written the reports in the cafeteria, both waiting in the line to order something.

Levi [wears](http://i.imgur.com/ZZYa7C9.jpg) a cream-colored shirt which is half tugged into the waistband of his pair of anthracite skinny jeans, over it an unbuttoned, dark green cardigan. I notice there’s a leather band visible beneath his lightly opened shirt. I didn’t consider Levi is the kind of person who likes to wear necklaces, plus I wonder what its pendant is.

I look back at my best friend, eyes widened, mouthing a panicked ‘what the hell should I do now?’

Before Armin could respond, Jean leans forward, smirking. “Hey guys, look who’s in here” he whispers constrained and nods at Levi’s direction.

Fuck, I hoped the others wouldn’t notice him, because, well umm, they will notice me staring in his direction and you know… connect the dots.

Connie nudges me in the rips, perking up his eyebrows. “You better go and hide, Eren.”

Oh shit, I forgot already that the others except Mikasa and Armin don’t know about my not so pushy relationship. Pushy in the sense of aggressive, I mean. It would be hella weird if he shows up at our table and we’re all friendly and stuff, right? “Umm, well, I-“ 

Armin kicked me again and I yank my head in his direction. “Seriously, Armin, stop that!”

He pulls me nearer so I am the only one who is able to understand him. “Eren, do you want Levi at the party?” He kinda sounds like he already has something in mind.

“Eh…yeah?” It sounds more like a question due to my not so well hidden nervousness. 

“And you had said once you want to impress Jean with your pick-up skills about going out with the guy of the dare, am I right?”

I groan silently and bury my face in my hands to hide my slight blush. “Well, actually I didn’t said it like this and it wasn’t even my intention.”

“But you meant it?” As I peek through my fingers he smiles encouraging. I only hum in approval.

“Good for you, because I’m going to help you a bit.” His smile grew wider and I panic. What does he wants to do? I look back at the queue and Levi and the girl (I think he said once her name is Hanji?) already finished ordering their food. With their trays, they walk in our direction, looking for a place to sit.

I can basically feel the upcoming awkwardness. Oh shit no, what if… no, Eren, you’re definitely not thinking about what happens if he sees you hardcore-blushing. Everything’s easy, just breathe in and out and don’t think about how tight his skinny jeans are and … well fuck he’s already near us fuckfuckfuckfu-

“EEEEEREEEEEN!” Hanji yells and hugs me from behind, one arm around my chest the other one occupied with holding her tray. Maybe it’s best this way, or else she would have crushed me with squeezing all the air out of my lungs. “Hello dear, I didn’t think you would eat here, too, haha. Plus, you seem much more relaxed than the other day. I’m glad I could convince Mister No-it’s-filthy-there otherwise. Hey Levi, you sure have nothing to say against eating with the cuties here? If you all have no problems with us two here, I wanted to say.”

While she babbles, I shot a glare at Armin, but he looked as surprised as I feel, eyebrows narrowed, eyes trying to analyze what the fuck just happened. I guess he wanted to invite them to eat with us but Hanji beat him to it. 

The others also look like a proper Charlie. Jean has his ‘wtf’-expression, Sasha had stopped mid-eating and the corner of Connie’s mouth is twitching.

As nobody says anything against their company and Levi just mumbles something like ‘whatever’, Hanji shovels their stuff onto our table and grabs a nearby bar stool before sitting between Ar and me. However, Levi decides to takes a seat towards me, Jean moving over to Sasha nervously to make room for the senior. After he looks at me and smiles slightly (I bet the others couldn’t even detect it as a smile, but I know what he wants to intend), they seem even more confused. Like pretty fucked up.

Sasha was the first to react, swallowing whatever she was chewing before and simply stating “You know each other.” It isn’t even a question. 

“In fact, we even went on a date, right Pup?”

I shot Levi an angry glare as I felt the heat warming up my cheeks. No, he’s not only admitting that he doesn’t hate me or rather that he likes me; he also uses the freaking nickname. I can practically feel the glares of my friends and avoid looking at them. “Well… yeah.” I say finally. 

“Fuck yes!” Connie grins and I look at him, startled by his sudden outcry. “Not only is Eren finally gonna get laid, you also owe me ten dollars, Sash!”

“You bet on Eren?” Armin exclaims.

“On Eren’s sexuality, to be exact” Sasha corrects and hands over the money to her best friend, who still grins like an idiot. I can’t believe Connie bet that I’m not hetero. Seems like I and maybe ‘kasa are the only one surprised by my coming-out. As I look back at Levi he only sneers at me with his fucking sexy smirk. “I told you you’re gay after you did the thing with the Sprite.” 

“Oh god, don’t remind me.” I groan and shortly bury my head in my hands once more.

While Hanji giggles “You called me?” Jean interrupts with “Now that you mention that, I guessed you wanted to kill him afterwards? Why is he even still alive?”

“Because now I can benefit from his cuteness, of course.”

“Seriously, could you please stop with all the teasing and start eating your wrap before it gets cold?” I sigh.

“Wraps are supposed to be eaten while they’re cold.” Levi deadpans.

 _Fuck._ I shrug. “Whatever.”

Jean rolls his eyes; he seems pretty pissed that he even got me a freaking date though I should be dead by now. When I look back, it’s quite funny it turned out like this; I just wish that I knew that before I went to search his motorcycle.

“So, whatcha doing?” Hanji asks and points at Armin’s notepad.

“Well, we want to throw a party and we’re discussing what we’ll need.” He simply explains.

“Oh, a party! I love parties! Are we also allowed to come, with Erwin maybe? I’m sure we could provide something to drink.” She grins from one ear to another.

Armin smiles softly. “Umm, well…sure why not? I don’t think anyone could say something against it.”

“As long as we have something to drink.” Jean half snorts, half laughs. I roll my eyes. Oh my god, he doesn’t know how fucking much I hate him.

He even tries to sit closer to Lev- **wait what?!**

I narrow my eyes. What the fuck is he doing?! I mean, we told them just some minutes ago that we’re dating and fucking horseface lays his arm around the backrest of the bench where Levi sits. Seriously, I thought Jean had a crush on Marco? I can literally feel my stomach boiling with rage.

Somebody kicks me under the table once again, but I only shot a glare at Armin (he looks kinda worried, so I guess my eyes are not playing tricks on me), then look back at the two in front of me. I almost don’t notice my chattering friends, I’m so focused on that scenario. Jean smirks and whispers something in Levi’s ear, and he only nods and looks at Jean while he writes something on a napkin before handing it to Mister vertically-challenged. 

_Did he just gave him his phone number?!_

I get the feeling I can’t breathe properly anymore. It’s just so … unreal. I thought he kinda liked me and then this? With horseface with all of things and directly in front of me? 

Fuck it all, I don’t want to see this anymore. 

I stand up, apologize with saying something about that I have to meet up with Mikasa. Levi is even so blunt and offers me a ride home but of course I refuse, forcing a smile on my face, then turning to leave. My hands are clenched to fists and I curse under my breath as I start to head home, ready to start my cooking session which I’m always doing when I want to vent my anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is so cute when he's jealous lol
> 
> I'd really like to know if there's a special reason why you started reading this story ^//^ just wondering


	8. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.
> 
> [The chapter you all are waiting for]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooooooo guys :D 
> 
> If you find the time, I suggest re-reading the first chapter :) I've mostly rewritten it because I really didn't like it. Didn't change much of the content though, but maybe I revert to it in future chapters, so it would be convenient when you're up to date.
> 
> Enjoy ~

EREN POV

I have two aprons to choose from, depending on my mood. One of them is red, with three chili peppers and the words ‘hot stuff’ printed on the chest, it was something Ar once gave me for my birthday and I like it since unwrapping. Yesterday, I decided to wear the other, black one, just with the simple white ‘fuck off – I’m cooking’ written on it. 

_Bzzz_

I groan. Fuck, I’m so tired. I don’t wanna get up. Cooking when my mind is busy with something is one of the weirdest habits I have, but I can go on for hours until I’m calmed down.

_Bzzz_

Yesterday, it was definitely too late for me to go to bed. Fuck you, phone, and let me sleep.

_Bzzz_

Uggh, god. I throw my blanket downwards, sit up and reach for my phone. As the screen lights up I narrow my eyes, barely able to see something in particular. As my vision cleared, I realize it was **not** my fucking alarm which was going off, but whatsapp. And it’s nearly 6 o’clock, so the person who woke me up had just stole the last twenty minutes of my sweet sleep. What a fucking awesome way to start a new day.

Oh, nevermind.

I let myself fall back into the mattress, still staring on my phone. On a hot picture on my phone, to be exact. Yeah, I admit that I kinda liked Levi’s profile picture and it wasn’t that bad to wake up to this sight. Especially if you consider that I didn’t text him yesterday.

I didn’t text him yesterday. Because of the _incident_. As my clouded brain realizes this, my mood drops again and I begin to chew on my lip, a habit I do every time I’m nervous or I’m concentrated on something. 

**From Grumpy: Hey brat**

**From Grumpy: What was that about yesterday?**

**From Grumpy: Don’t dare to ignore me**

I let out a sigh and run my fingers through my hair. What should I text him back? ‘Sry im just a jealous bitch, dont worry bout me and go on flirt with fucking horseface’? Definitely not.

**From Grumpy: These blue check marks are kind of useful.**

Oh shit, I guess I stared a bit too long at his texts. I try to write an acceptable reply without starting to mess shit up.

**To Grumpy: Don’t worry, I’m fine :)**

Needless to say, I’m not.

A moment later my phone buzzed again.

**From Grumpy: Okay then, see you later in school.**

**To Grumpy: c ya ^^**

I don’t smile though while texting, just feeling a slight numbness in my stomach. I try to ignore it, pack my things for school and toss my phone on my bed again, before I go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I forbid me any thoughts about how it fucking hurt that Levi had, well, flirted with Jean. It’s bad enough with _anyone_ at all, but with my eternal rival was too much of a good thing. But what could I say against it? We went on just one date.

Concentrating on everything else beside the fucking butterflies which turned into stone yesterday (okay, _maybe_ I’m exaggerating a bit, but whatever) worked well until my second last class. Our teacher, Miss Ral, explains that our school got some subsidies and some classes were able to do a three day trip now. But not any classes, only the sophomores and the seniors, because we don’t need to struggle with the detailed preparations of the finals yet and the older classes did already worked hard. The juniors are boned though.

“The purpose of the school trip is to encourage the solidarity even between classes.” Miss Ral smiles heart-warming. “Most of the projects we’re running are practical. That means something like sportive activities, for example relay, but also canoe rides and cooking together. We were able to lend some horses for these who are interested to try riding.”

I smirk as a certain thought comes to mind and turn around to Marco, who sits directly behind me. “You’re already riding one horse, right?” I whisper.

He blushes slightly and motions for me to turn forwards again, which I unfortunately need to do as Miss Ral starts to list the things we’re going to need and the ones we are absolutely not allowed to bring with us, cigarettes and alcohol et cetera. “Are there any questions?”

I raise my hand. “What’s about the rooms, can we decide by ourselves which who we’ll room with?”

“How many beds are in one room?” It’s Ymir who asked and I’m not surprised to see her smirking.

Our teacher smiles slightly. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Miss Falk, but we reserved only rooms with three to eight beds. There were no two-person-rooms available in the accommodation.” She turns to me. “And about the question of yours, Mister Jäger, your roommates will be chosen by coincidence. I said before it’s a school trip about solidarity, that includes sharing a room with people you may not know exactly but you’re supposed and expected to work with.”

“Therefore also with seniors?” I ask evenly, ignoring someone snorting in the background. _Fuck you, Jean, fuck you hard._

Miss Ral nods before handing out pieces of paper with information for our parents. With that she ends the class. Everyone gathers their things together and I follow Mikasa and Armin out of the room, they’re still lively talking about the school trip.

What if I would get the chance to room with Levi? Despite the fact I’m kind of mad at him at the moment, I’m still in lo- 

I stop dead in my tracks. Oh no, wait a moment, I’m **definitely not** in love with Grumpy. I wasn’t the one who asked the other for a date, and … and he flirted with Jean and the uneasy feeling in my stomach is surely there because I’m hungry. Yes, it's got to be it, right?

“Eren?”

Who actually am I kidding? 

“Eren, is everything okay?”

I snap out of my thoughts and realize I’m standing in the middle of the hallway with a deadpan expression. I catch up to Mikasa and Armin and stop my worried sister with a wave of my hand. “Yeah yeah, everything’s fine, I was just thinking about the trip.” _And about a certain person we’re going to take the trip with._

Armin snickers. “I bet you just realized you can shower with some hot guys.”

“Never thought about that” I reply smirking.

“I hope I don’t room with Christa or Ymir, I want to sleep without having nightmares about them fucking.” Mikasa snorts. “But it’ll be fun, I guess.”

“The trip or these two?”

Mikasa shots me an ‘are you shitting me’ glare. “Of course I mean Christa and Ymir.” 

I hum in amusement and wanted to reply something, but someone grabs my wrist and I yank around, just to see Levi standing behind me. I instantly blush and feel my heart dropping into my gut. However, Levi doesn’t seem to become aware of it. He had put on his emotionless expression as usual and glances to my friends. “Gotta borrow him for some minutes.” He explains before turning around and tugging me with him. As I look back at them I notice Mikasa made one step forwards, but Ar doesn’t let go of her arm and persuades her to leave Levi and me alone. 

“What the fuck, Levi?” I finally speak up. Some students in the hall glance at us and I can feel myself blushing more and more. I want to yank my hand free, but he doesn’t relinquish his grip. It’s weird, being tugged by him through our school, plus I can’t relax with the staring of the other students around. I always hated being the focus of attention of people I don’t know. “Where are we going?” I whine after noticing he isn’t going to explain why he’s acting so weird.

“To a more separated place” he mumbles and I can feel my heartbeat increasing as fuck. Oh my god, what does he wants to do? This isn’t going to be a make out session, right? What if he goes for semi-public sex? I mean, I’m not ready yet, but it’s with Levi, so I don’t-

“Cut the naughty thoughts of yours and start explaining.” As I blink a few times I find him smirking. He opens a door which leads outside and keeps it open for me until I slip by. Outside, I turn around and he looks up at me again while closing the door behind him.

“Did you just stare at my ass?” I cross my arms, feeling my rapid heartbeat at my right wrist. Being alone with Levi is always nerve-wracking.

He slowly steps closer and his mesmerizing grey eyes don’t leave me. “I don’t know, did I?” he purrs. I can practically feel the tension building in the air.

I tighten the grip on my own arms. Being too focused on him approaching, I almost don’t listen. “Uuh, yeah.” It comes out more like a question though. I gulp. “Why are we here again?”

He comes closer again and I can feel the wall in my back. “Because I didn’t believe you as you texted me you’re fine.” I bite my lip. Oh god, I couldn’t tell him I’m this jealous. This is fucking embarrassing. I mean, we don’t know each other this long and I’m now totally not thinking about us kissing on the street. Nope, not at all. Shit, now I’m blushing. 

“Can you please stop this?” Levi’s eyes shine darkly, but I couldn’t detect whether he’s angry or something else.

“Stop what?” I ask in confusion, voice husky, still feeling the warmth on my cheeks.

“Stop being so cute. And hot. It makes it hard to resist…” He trails off, leaning forwards and captures my lips with his own. It’s a greedy kiss, unlike the ones we shared yet. While kissing him back passionately, I shut my eyes and unwrap my arms to let my fingers intertwine behind his neck. I’m barely able to hold back a slight moan as he deepens the kiss further, reaching out for my waist and pressing me closer to himself. “I’m sorry” he whispers between the kisses and I can feel his breath on my moist lips. 

“You don’t even know what for” I reply, chuckling silently because it seems so genuine. 

He softly nips at my bottom lip before answering. “Then explain.” He pulls back to let me concentrate on my thoughts, which lets my hands sliding off his neck, but he holds my wrists with his hands, his thumbs stroking calmingly over my skin.

I gulp, not so smoothly like I intended it to be. “Yesterday, I-I … saw you at McDonalds with Jean.”

Levi narrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Well, you sat in front of us.”

“This is not what I mean. He gave you his number and you just accepted it” I mumble and look at my shoes. I could suppress my anger while making out with him, because it felt so good to be real. It didn’t matter whether I’m mad at him, I still like him and want Levi to belong to me, to feel his lips on mine and his body pressed against me. It didn’t let me be on to what was going on, but now as the fog in my brain starts to clear, I feel numb inside.

“Eren, I was **not** flirting with the fucking horse, if that’s what you believe.”

Hearing my name instead of the nickname leaving his mouth lets me listen to him, but seriously. As if. “Tss. Why had you taken the piece of paper then?” 

He chuckles darkly (and god damn was that sexy, but that’s not the point here) and squeezes my wrists lightly. “Oh Eren, did you really thought he had written his number on it? He gave me the address of Connie’s house, so I can show up on the party. I swear it was nothing more.”

No, that couldn’t be. Jean acted way too suspicious for giving Levi just the address. I look back at him, but it really seems like it. These eyes could never lie, they’re full of sincerity and affection. My heartbeat picks up as I realize this and I can only hope that he doesn’t pay attention to my pulse.

“There will be nothing more between Jean and me.” He states calmly. “There will be nothing more between anyone except you and me, and that’s because I’m fucking in love with you.” 

I think I forgot how to breathe. I could just stare at him, not able to comprehend at all what he just told me. It can’t be real, right? It’s heaven. I cup his cheeks with my hands and press my lips back on his, nothing like the heated kiss we had before, but a slow and sweet one, expressing all the affection I feel for Levi. Right now, I give zero fucks about how much Jean will mock me with it, about being gay in general and all the comments coming with it, hell, I couldn’t even care less about the bell ringing loudly and announcing the start of my last class today, as long as I can be here with Levi.

I don’t know who of us pulls away, but we both need the break to catch our breath. He lets go of my left hand to softly wipe off my unshed tears, which I didn’t notice forming at all. I smile brightly and snuffle. 

“Nothing to cry ‘bout” Levi mumbles and ruffles through my hair shortly after I blinked away my tears.

“Sorry, I-I am just so happy. I never expected you to say these words after I misinterpreted this whole thing.” I laugh quietly, with a shaky voice though. then I exhale deeply, locking my eyes with his. “Because me too. I am also in love with you and I can’t imagine anything better than being with you, Levi.” 

His following smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, but hopefully, I get to see it again eventually.

“That makes you my boyfriend then” he smiles and kisses me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I suck at slow build  
> [Did anyone notice the chapter title being special? :D ]
> 
> Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome (´• ω •`) ♡


	9. Black and Green Lots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry I were not able to update earlier ;_; Please forgive me, reader-chan, but writer's block is a cruel thing.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the fluff though ~

EREN POV

Right now, I'm waiting alongside the other sophomores and seniors to get into the busses. One of them has a problem and therefore we can’t hit the road, so our clique has to wait and kill time with chattering about the upcoming trip. Or rather the half of us, because the female members wanted to talk about ‘girl business’ and went off. Yeah, whatever it is, I don’t want to attend it anyway. I’m tired as hell. Mostly because I stayed awake pretty late last night. I couldn’t stop thinking about today, and err, granted, also to jerk off. Don’t judge me, I won’t have the chance for it the next three days and I don’t want to end up masturbating when I think no one comes into the room or that everybody’s asleep. No, just… no.

Speaking of the room, maybe I’d get into one with Levi, that would be awesome. Sharing a room with my boyfriend. Gosh, even after one and a half weeks it sounds to good to be real. For now, it’s just being with the other, holding hands and sharing light kisses; and I’m glad he doesn’t pressure me to do more. Of course it’s not like I don’t want to do more, it’s just that I’m kind of … nervous? Whatever. It’s barely the right time and place to think about what I could do with Levi, like blowjobs or shower sex or jerking each oth- oh, goddamnit, not again. 

I look around the crowd of students which formed on the parking area to distract myself from this train of thoughts. It’s really hot but kinda cloudy, so most of us are wearing tee shirts and normal pants. No calves for me today. I sigh.

I try to make eye contact with Levi, but he’s listening to his friend Erwin while tapping on his phone. Plus, he stands near his friends about ten meters away. I wish I could go over to him but that would be … awkward. Totally. Standing here and observing the muscles under his motherfucking illegally tight jeans – err, I mean looking at his beautiful face, of course – sounds somewhat better.

“Anybody home? Hey, shitface!” A certain horse nudges me in the ribs and I flinch.

“Hey, what was that for?” I glare at Jean, but he only raises an eyebrow and snorts.

“For not participating in the conversation and staring at the shitty ass of a midget instead.” 

I narrow my eyes. “Okay, firstly, since when do you mind that I’m not talking with you? Secondly, even if I wasn’t staring at his ass." Actually somewhere lower but no way in hell I gonna mention that. “Thirdly, it's not shitty and fourthly, he's not a midget. He may be not the tallest guy on earth but that -" I get cut off by my vibrating phone before I could say something (more) embarrassing. I unlock my device and smile as I see who texted me. Talking about the devil, huh?

From Grumpy: I'm writing you because eyebrows here won't stop talking to me. Btw you look splendid in your outfit today ;)

Ouhh, I guess he refers to my dark green tee shirt (which fits maybe a bit too tight but I really can’t complain since it emphasizes my slight muscular chest and shoulders) and my grey faded jeans. I blush lightly and look over at Levi, who had watched my reaction at his text and smirks at me. After I mouth a ‘thanks’ and he replies something I could indentify as a ‘you’re welcome’, I notice Erwin still trying to talk to him, but stopping eventually as he finally realizes that my boyfriend doesn't listen. He follows Levi's glimpse and as our glances meet he nods at me with a friendly expression. I smile back at both brightly and return my attention to my friends, who were watching my silent conversation with the seniors. Armin giggles knowingly, Marco smiles just his sweet angelic smile and horseface and Connie just stare back and forth between me and Levi.

In case you’re wondering, we haven’t gone public yet. We just want some time to get kinda used to it before the others rummage about our relationship. I asked Levi if he’d mind if I’m telling my sis and Ar and he said no. I hugged him tightly and he only rolled his eyes, saying it isn’t a big deal. Don’t blame me, but he’s always looking so cute when he’s mock annoyed.

Not that I would tell him, he’d probably kill me. And I don’t want to die yet.

“Yeeaaah” I say slowly as awkward silence falls over us. “So, with who do you want to share a room?” Smooth, Jäger, smooth.

Connie nudges Jean. “We’ll get into one, right man?”

“That would be awesome” Horseface grins.

“I hope the seniors are nice” Marco mumbles.

I shrug. “They’re okay I guess. Captain america over there is quite pleasant to talk with. Just watch out when you meet the blonde guy with the beard, he’s not only fucking huge, but he likes to sniff everyone when approaching him the first time.” I grimace.

“What the fuck?! That’s weird!” Connie shouts.

Marco looks at me like I said Jean is straight. 

Got it? Because he isn’t.

_No one gets my jokes._

\---

“Alright, boys and girls, the repair of the bus is almost done and Mister Bozado” –that’s our French teacher who ought to accompany the classes-“and me decided to shorten the time waiting with drawing lots for the rooms. It’s pretty simple – the people who drew the same colour get into the same room. No exchanging between seniors and sophomores.” Miss Ral doesn’t need to shout all over the place, she just speaks up and everybody listens. Pretty convenient as a teacher if you ask me.

The students form two queues – one for the boys and one for the girls - and wait to get to the teachers. Each of them is holding a box with the lots within. I am the first of our clique to grab one and I get a black one (ugh, that isn’t even a color). As more and more lots are taken, yelps of delight and also groans can be heard. Connie high-fives me as he walks to me, also with a black piece of paper in his hands. We decide to wait for the others, but none of them has gotten in our room. 

“Eren, you lil’ fucker, **I** wanted to share a room with Con!” Jean disses me.

“Yeah whatever, talk to me again when you know who is in your group.” I deadpan distracted, not really giving a fuck.

Jean wants to reply something, but Mister Bozado interrupts him with shouting about tying to group up with our roommates and therefore it gets more chaotic, but after some minutes all of us have found the guys we’re gonna share the rooms with.

The boys are three groups in total. The one with the most members is Marco, Armin, Erwin, the guy with the strange habit of sniffing everyone and another senior with short brown hair who I haven’t seen before.

Connie and I share a room with two other seniors. One of them is called Nile Dok and looks somewhat older than all the others, mostly because of his light moustache and goatee and his wrinkles under his dark, emotionless eyes. His thin, black hair is cut shorter on the sides and back. The other one seems friendlier, wearing his long blond hair in a bun and also having a small beard. As we introduces ourselves he says that his name is Eld Jinn, and I get the feeling he’d get along well with Connie.

I look around the crowds to find my other friends, interested with who they need to share a room. I can’t hold back my laughter as I see that Mikasa looks fucking annoyed, like, ready to slay some innocent children. She’s standing besides Ymir and Christa, who both grin happily. There are two seniors in their group. In the other one, I know only Hanji and Sasha. 

My gaze wanders through the groups as I search for my boyfriend again. I get a uneasy feeling in my gut as I realize that there’s one person of our class not grouped up yet. My concern gets affirmed as I notice Jean fucking Kirstein standing next to Levi and another boy I haven’t seen before. He has rather pale brown hair, his bangs hanging over the forehead between his eyes. He seems like he’s happy about Levi being his roommate, although he doesn’t express it that openly. Levi also looks kinda pleased by his standards. 

I turn back to my group. “Hey, would have anyone a problem if another guy swaps in for me?”

Eld and Nile exchange glances before looking back at me. The former one snorts. “As long he’s not annoying.” 

Ugh, he’s such a pain in the ass. I hope this will work out, otherwise I really have to share a room with this dumbass.

Eld seems to guess my thoughts and smiles apologetically. “Not really. Although you seem like a cool guy, but we barely know each other, so I don’t think it doesn’t matter.”

“Thanks, guys.” I look at Connie, who seems kind of confused. “With who?”

“With Jean.” I grimace and lower my voice then. “Put in a good word for him to Nile and Eld, horseface will need it.”

Connie grins at my comment. “Hey thanks, bro! I owe you one then. And now hurry up and get over to your boyfriend before the bus gets repaired.”

I nod grinning and follow his advice. After two steps in Levi’s direction, I stop dead in my tracks and blush. Shit. I totally didn’t notice him labeling Levi as my boyfriend, so I hadn’t said anything against it. Slowly, I turn around to glance at his reaction; like I thought, he grins all over his face in mischievousness. I facepalm and turn around again before continuing what I actually wanted to do.

“Jeaaan” I greet him rather happily and cut him off mid-sentence. The little group turns around towards me and horseface shots me a glare. I try not to stare at Mister sexy calves, but I can feel his gaze on me instead. _Ohmygoddontlookatmelikethat_ I whine mentally.

Jean saves me, he sounds annoyed as fuck though. “What is it, Eren?” 

“I have a black lot, Connie has a black lot, you have a green one. Let’s switch.” I can’t believe I’m actually nice to him, even if it’s only once. And for my benefits, hehe. 

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, the horse doesn’t know how to react either. “You’re probably planning something evil.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” I shift my weight on my right leg and waggle the piece of paper in front of his face. “You’re in or not?”

At first, he glances at his best friend (Connie grins and shouts across the place “Don’t let me down, bro!”, earning some strange glares from the people present), then at his the others in his group. They don’t say anything against it, so he snorts and grabs the black lot from me before walking over to the boy with the buzz cut. 

Fuck yeah.

I turn around to Levi and the other in my new group. My boyfriend’s lips twitch slightly, as if he tries not to grin while his eyes shine amusedly. “Eren, this is Farlan.” He looks back at his friend, who smiles . "Farlan, this is my boyfriend Eren.”

I can feel myself reddening lightly as I nod at Farlan and mumble a ‘hey’. This is the very first time Levi says in my presence that I’m his boyfriend, and call me cheesy, but my heart goes all doki-doki. It makes me happy to hear it from him. 

Levi’s friend greets me back with a kind expression, mumbling something among the lines ‘nice to meet you’. 

Before we could deepen the conversation further, Miss Ral lets us know that we’re finally able to hit the road and we can sit in there like we want to as long as nobody becomes an outsider. I ignore the typical teacher-talk and look at Levi. “Wanna sit together?”

“As if I’ll want to sit next to you.” He raises his eyebrows, eyes half-closed.

I smirk and tug him to the busses. “I’m sensing some sarcasm here.” We get into one alongside our classmates and I am able to occupy some of the seats in front of the huge window.

“The coolest kids are always sitting in the back” I state and let me fall in one of the seats. 

Levi gives me a challenging look. “Kids indeed. Now move and let me sit.”

“Are you going to sit on my lap if I don’t?”

“No.”

I pout but he doesn’t change his mind. “Asshole” I mumble as he pushes past me and sits at the seat next to the window. 

He even dares to chuckle silently at my comment, still looking at me. “Also, I told Farlan that we’re a thing, obviously.”

“Yeah, I noticed that” I answer distracted as I wave to my clique while they enter the bus and approach us through the crowd. Not only my guys, but also some friends of Levi as well. “I thought we had said we don’t tell someone yet? Not that I mind…” I trail off.

“Ah, you don’t?” He asks rhetorically, glancing shortly at the front of the bus before returning his gaze to me. “Then it’s okay I guess.”

My brows furrow in confusion. “What’s okay?”

“Going public” he states under his breath before leaning forwards and pressing his lips on mine. My heart jumps in surprise, but I recover myself fast and close my eyes, kissing back with a slow but steady pace. 

Until, shortly after, a loud squeak startles both of us, letting me open my eyes and wince at the sight, followed shortly after by a crimson blush, which creeps its way right up to my ears and my neck. Almost my whole clique stands there, crowded in the tight aisle and grinning like mad. 

“Holy shit, dude!”

“Oh my god…you owe me five bucks, Jean!”

“Fuck, I didn’t think this dumbass would get his shit together.”

I bury my face in my hands as Connie starts to laugh and explains the situation from earlier, in which I didn’t deny that Levi’s my boyfriend, to all of them. The bastards are looking somewhat amused. And why the fuck is everyone making bets on these kind of things?!

Thank goodness Hanji is there to plant herself in the seat in front of Levi and bombard him with questions that he doesn’t want to answer. In fact, she didn’t even knew that we’re dating and I could only guess why. I don’t know if she’s done babbling when we’ll arrive at the accommodation.

Talking of it, the time there will be fun, now that the we don’t have to hide anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I like writing about Levi teasing Eren. Be ready for it in the following chapters...
> 
> Good night ~.~


	10. Keys and Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Hurricane by Panic! At the disco. ;)
> 
> Sorry it's shorter than usually. I'll make it up in the next chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy ~

LEVI POV

As the bus is decelerating, I snap out of my absentmindedness, but still don’t stop listening to my music and stare out of the window. We’re in the countryside, meadows and fields embracing the broken road. Sharp wind moves the stems and lets it look like the grass is just one stormy ocean.

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free_  
_We said no more war, no more clothes!_  
_Give me peace_  
_Oh kiss me!_

I smirk and want to look to the right, but a head blocks my view. A head with messy, brown hair, to be exact; whose owner is leaning on my shoulder. I don’t dare to move, because I don’t want to wake him up. Knowing him, he was so excited that couldn’t fall asleep yesterday. 

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!_  
_Drop our anchors in a storm_  
_Hey! They will never be the same,_  
_A fire in a flask to keep us warm._  
_Cause they know, I know_  
_That they don’t look like me_  
_Oh, they know, I know_  
_That they don’t sound like me_  
_You’ll dance to anything!_  
_You’ll dance to anything!_

It looks so uncomfortable, because Eren’s like, one head taller than me and he needs to move his pretty little ass further away from me to rest his head on my shoulder. He seems relaxed though.

_Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in the room we’re I'm blessed_  
_But he didn’t come and speak to me,_  
_Or put my heart at ease_

I think to myself that Eren indeed doesn’t put my heart at ease. That cute bastard is really able to twist me around his little finger with these big, pleading eyes. I just can hope he doesn’t find out yet.

“ohmygod Levi was that a SMILE?!”

Her annoying voice even drowns out my music. My face falls as I look at Hanji, who has a shit eating grin plastered on her face and leans towards me on the back of her seat. I take out my headphones, but before I could snap at her, Eren stirs and sits up, yawning.

I shot a glare at my so-called friend. “Great, now you’ve woken him up.”

She just shrugs, unaffected by my shitty mood. “We’re almost there anyway.” With that, she turns around again and starts to giggle while typing something on her phone and starting a lively conversation with Sasha, who sits next to her. Most of the kiddos are here in the back of the bus, ignoring me and Eren unwittingly. I’m glad for it.

“Which time is it?” Eren’s voice sounds kinda raspy, hence he clears his throat.

“Somewhere around four. Sorry that Hanji was so loud.”

“Not your fault. Why did she scream anyway?” He sighs.

“…nothing important, that’s just the way she is.”

“Indeed” he chuckles and ruffles with his hand through his hair, leaving the strands even messier than before. Eren looks so cute, I can’t stand it. After he realizes I’m practically staring at him, he blushes lightly. “What?”

“You’re adorable, you know that?” I deadpan.

He chuckles, his cheeks reddening a bit more. I really enjoy the fact that he’s so easy to tease. 

“How can you say that with such a straight face?” Eren wonders.

I just shrug in response.

The bus comes to a halt and we all start to gather our things together. While Eren and I wait to follow the others out of the vehicle, my hand accidently brushes his. He took it as an invitation though and slowly intertwines our fingers. His hand feel so warm against mine, which is always like ice, even in the summer.

I smirk and he grins back. I wonder how can a person look so happy just because he holds my hand.

\---

The rest of the day is boring as fuck. All the students agree at some point that these lame seminars we have to participate in are pointless, therefore we are more than happy as we finally get some time off.

Just to find out that Farlan, Eren and I aren’t able to get into our room. Great.

“Why the hell is the fucking key not working?!”

Eren looks down the hall while I try to figure out the system. The key meets halfway in some resistance so I’m not able to turn it and unlock the door. I groan. “Fucking hell…”

“Maybe we just try to unlock the wrong room?” Farlan suggests. “I’ll go ask Miss Ral.” With that he disappears into another floor.

I step back and furrow my brows. “I could try to kick in the door.”

Eren laughs, but as I’m glancing at him with an annoyed expression he realizes I’m serious. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Farlan is already on the way. And I guess we could wait for two minutes, right?”

I look back at the door. 

“Right?!”

I lift my leg, ready to kick in the goddamn door.

In this moment the door opens and an old man with fucking many wrinkles, a bald head and reddened cheeks stands in front of me. His strange moustache has the same color as the grey, unbuttoned shirt he wears. Slowly, I drop my leg again. What the actual hell?

“Hello, I’m Dot Pixis and the owner of this accommodation. How can I help you?”

I take a step back (not only because of my invaded personal space but also because the guy smells like he bathed in alcohol and fucked the whole day) and glance to Eren, but he seems just as dumbfounded as I am. I clear my throat before I speak. “Well, sorry to interrupt anything, but we thought, this was our room.” 

Before he could say anything, some woman in the room shouted “Indeed you did interrupt something!” She sounds more amused than pissed though.

I smirk and glance to my boyfriend again, whose cheeks are bright red, contrasting his turquoise eyes. I wish I could see this more often than I already do, because he looks so fucking cute like this. Maybe later. Loathly, I gaze back at Pixis. “So, you’re giving us the room or not?”

“The sheets are dirty. I don’t think you’re willing to sleep on these.” He states smoothly and fumbles with some keys. Snickering in the background. And holy shit, it wasn’t only one woman. I try not to smirk. Granted, this guy has some guts to fuck in a room where students should sleep.

He gives us a key and an approximate direction before closing the door, not before I could wish him a _good_ evening. 

“Oh my god, Levi!” Eren gasps.

I turn to Eren. “We could do that too, you know.”

“What?”

“Fucking in the room. Farlan may sleep lightly but when we’re silent, it’d work…” I trail off.

Eren’s still flushed, eyes widening in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” I grab his hand and tug him towards the direction Pixis showed us. “Come on, let’s check out the room.”

Eventually, we find it at the end of the hallway. Meanwhile Farlan runs across us, saying he couldn’t find the teachers. I shortly explain the situation and unlock the door.

It is a big ass room. With two king-sized beds, each one in a secluded room.

“Holy shit” Eren gasps.

I smirk again and decide that I like the old man, although I almost rage-quitted earlier because of his … activities.

“Pup, come here for a second.” I shout after walking into the next room.

He does as I told him and appears next to me in the doorframe. His eyes widen as he processes the sight. We have our own bathroom, plus with a motherfucking whirlpool.

“I think this is his apology for using our room.” I smirk.

“Apology accepted.”

“Wanna use it? Would be a shame if we decline this offer.”

Before he could answer (he blushes crimson though), Fuurlan shows up, ignoring my disapproving gaze. “Oh my god, this is so awesome…”

“Try not to piss yourself” I snort.

“Speaking of it, gotta go take a shit. Dinner is downstairs in ten minutes, by the way.” With this he disappears in the bathroom. 

Eren laughs quietly. “Your language already rubbed off on him.”

After dinner, our teachers introduced us to our schedule for the next two days. It sounds much more fun than these lame ass seminars. Plus, we could decide for ourselves if we want to cook or clean the dishes. I want to do the latter, but Farlan and especially Eren convince me otherwise. He said he loves to cook and that the others are going to thank me if our group will prepare the meals. I argue a bit, but as he furrows his eyebrows and does that thing which lets his eyes shine, whining ‘pretty pleeease?’, I’m not able to say no. 

We meet up with the Marco, Mike, eyebrows and Pico. Don’t ask, just don’t. And don’t watch this insane shit. Hanji made me watch the first two episodes and it was …disturbing. Speaking of her, she also had to show up at some point, dragging Sasha and Izzy with her. Mikasa came as well, but I guess only because her best friends are here.

We play some rummy, skat, poker and shit like that. You have one guess which of them I won.

“Hey guys, how do you know if Lady Gaga is dead?” Izzy asks no one in particular. 

“Kill her, than you know she’s dead.” I reply dryly. 

She starts to giggle. “Oh big bro, c’mon, it’s not like that.”

“Then enlighten us.” 

Her laughter gets louder, earning some grins from Hanji and Sasha as well as Eren. “You know if Lady Gaga is dead when you poke her face, po-po-po-poke her face.” 

Eren snorts amusedly and Hanji starts to laugh loudly until she’s gasping for air. Farlan and I exchange glances.

Only until Eren’s sister looks at her watch and sighs. “It’s late, I’m going to bed.” She stands up to go to her brother and planting a kiss on his cheek. He just rolls his eyes and wishes her goodnight, not aware of the look I give Mikasa, but she is. She fucking smiles and goes to the door. She freezes in the frame and turns around. ”Use condoms.” Then she’s in the hallway, closing the door behind her.

I snort and stand up as well, grabbing Eren’s hand in the process and dragging him out of the room. He barely manages to wish the others goodnight, earning the same words back and some snickers on top of that. I continue to tug him down the hallway until we are in our bedroom. I don’t know what possesses me, but that smile had pissed me off. No, not only the smug expression, also the kiss. Sure, she is Eren’s sister, even so it was so … possessive. Like Eren is only hers. And, to be honest, that fucks me off.

I shove him against the wooden door, slamming it completely shut with the motion, and pinning his wrists next to his head. Eren’s pupils are slightly bigger than usually. He breathes uneven in anticipation. His body is tense, and a blush embellishes his face. My boyfriend licks his lips as invitation, and I gladly accept it.


	11. Sexy Times and Teasing Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the chapter title says it all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd have uplouded it a bit sooner but my internet hates me._. Anyway, enjoy ~

LEVI POV

I press my lips on his, closing my eyes in the process. He tastes like sugar, probably because of the Sprite he drank earlier. I smirk into the kiss as Eren whimpers low. Still pinning his wrists with one hand against the door, I use my other one to gently hold his chin in place, damn our difference in height. I pull away slightly, hence his beautiful eyes open. They’re full of affection, of want, of lust. I’ve never seen him like this before. His gaze literally makes my pants feel tighter.

“You’re so beautiful like this” I whisper.

He blinks softly. “You’re so _hot_ like this.”

I smirk and drag him away from the door, turning him around and crashing my lips back to where they belong. I don’t think Eren notices the few steps we go to the bed, inseparable, until the back of his knees are hitting the mattress and he sits down involuntarily and breaks the kiss, eyes wide. 

I sit on his lap, knees on each side of his waist, and lower my mouth to the part of his body in between his shoulder and his neck. After kissing him fondly, I give some light bites into the mix and suck his tanned skin until he bends his head in the other direction, giving me more space. His uneven breath turns into soft panting as I move my hand under his dark green shirt and start to brush one of his nipples with my fingers. 

“L-Levi” he groans.

I sit up straight again, without stopping to touch him. I take in the sight he gives me – flushed body, his back arching from time to time as I flick his nubs, eyes shut and moaning quite loudly. I’d really like to discover _how_ loud he could be in bed, but again, we should be happy that we even have our own bedroom, it’s a school trip after all. 

I lean down to suck his chest, and his voice becomes even more audible. “Levi, w-wait”

I stop immediately in my tracks, worry and guilt burning in my chest. “I’m sorry, Eren, I didn’t mean to put pressure on you. I…I did something wrong - I was too fast, I’m s-“

He sits up as well as he could with me on his lap, silencing me with a sweet, long kiss. His cheeks are still flushed as we open our eyes again, but there’s no anger or fear in them like I expected – he even looks slightly amused.

“You don’t have to be” he whispers breathlessly. “I just heard something. Maybe Farlan’s coming back.”

I focus on the sounds from outside the room. The shutting of a door can be heard, after that the sound of the old, wooden floor and another door, probably the one to the other bedroom.

I look back at Eren and he raises his eyebrows confidently. “I’m wondering why you haven’t heard it before me.”

 _Probably because my whole attention was on you._

“Shall we continue then?” Before he could answer, I begin to play with his nipples again and he lets out a quiet yelp of surprise. “Oh Gott!”

My hips jerk forward. “You ngh~ need to be quiet, pup.” I say huskily.

“Sorry…” 

He slowly closes his eyes again, moans are escaping his mouth nonetheless as I’m rubbing myself on his crotch again. I wrap one arm around his neck and caress his hair with my fingers. I lean forwards until my mouth is directly next to his ear and he can listens to my quiet gasps.

“Mmh, Levi, du bist so sexy” he whispers and earns a low moan in return. Oh God, his language skills are heaven…I don’t understand how someone could not find the words leaving Eren’s mouth arousing.

“Can I … undress you, pup?” I can hear his breath stopping for a split second while he thinks about it shortly. “You don’t have to” I add.

“Umm it’s fine, but no…sex yet, okay?” He sounds pretty uncertain.

“Sure, if you wish so. I won’t do anything you don’t want, Eren.” I promise before pulling away and climbing off his lap. I look again at him to check his reaction, but he nods shortly, so that my attention goes back to his pants, which I undo and slide along his boxers down to his ankles. 

After admiring the sight in front of me, just quick enough to not embarrass him any further, I look back at him. “Shit, you’re so perfect” I whisper. He flushes crimson and mumbles something I couldn’t understand. As I stroke his thigh first, then his lower stomach and the parts all around his member, he trembles with lust.

“Levi, komm schon, bitte…” He grabs the sheets firmer.

I don’t even need to speak German to understand what he wants, so clear is the plea in his voice. I wrap my hand around his shaft and stroke him with slow, long motions. Eren groans loudly.

“Shh, pup, be quieter.” I mumble huskily. Not that I really want him to be, but still…

“I’m _mmgh_ sorry” Eren gasps, his panting more uneven as I stroke him more firmly. God, my pants are so god damn tight right now. As Eren glances at my clothes, I decide to fuck it – no pun intended – and quickly abandon my work to strip, first my pants and my boxers, followed shortly by my shirt. Granted, I take my sweet time with the latter, just so Eren can admire the view. No way in hell did I overlook his gaze on my calves all this time.

I crawl back onto Eren again, who lies now in the middle of the mattress. His eyes are shining darkly, but he’s probably not the only one like _this_. I use his pre-cum as lube and begin to jerk him off again. He cusses in German and my cock twitches, thus I sit in the same position we were in before and start to stroke ourselves together in my hand. The skin-to-skin-contact is almost unbearable. I don’t think I can last long while Eren almost _melts_ under my treatment, hell, I can barely think at all right now…

As Eren’s back arches and he cums with a silent cry, painting my hand and his chest white, I follow suit, panting heavily. After we rode out our highs and waited that our breath gets a normal pace again, I stand up and carry him bridal-style to the shower, not without looking at the door to Farlan’s room. No sign that he’s awake, so I guess he didn’t heard us. Even if, he knows better than gossiping about it.

After we cleaned ourselves, interrupted only by some sweet kisses, we go back to bed and cuddle until we fall asleep next to each other.

\---

Soft warmth envelopes my back and everything below my waist, but despite the loss of sheets on the upper part of my body, I’m not cold at all. A warm body is pressed against my own, an arm lies over my chest and makes me snuggling closer to him. He sighs in content and burrows his face in my neck. I furrow my brows as I slowly begin to awake, noticing the light flashing through our room. Grunting in disapproval, I open my eyes and start to realize what the fuck just happened. Immediately, I sit up and throw a pillow at the unwelcomed guests in our bedroom, but missing badly and earning annoying laughter in return.

“Good morning, my sweet lovebirds!” Hanji warbles. With her fucking phone in her hands, I’d like to mention. Also, Izzy stands next to her and snickers lightly. “You’re late to breakfast, so I thought we’d come and wake you both up. A little too much action last night, huh?” 

“Shut the fuck up and for heaven’s sake, get out of our room.” I snap at them, underlining my words with my signature glare. Mother of God, she’s so **annoying** sometimes. I ignore Izzy’s presence completely, mostly because Hanji had probably dragged her to our room.

“Oh sweetie, you know that doesn’t affect me one bit! Plus, you can’t really look angry when your bae cuddles with you at the same time. Totally worth it to take that picture!”

I snort and show her my middle finger. “Get out. Now.”

“Remember coming down for breakfast, we won’t wait for you!” She closes the door behind them, the laughter still audible as she walks out of our room and argues how _cute_ I looked in Eren’s arms. And yeah, I could hear it all the way from the end of the hall.

With a groan I let myself fall back into the mattress again. Eren’s arm somehow managed to slip down to my waist while I struggled to get the girls out of our room. I turn to look at my pup. I’d like to skip all that shit with ‘oh my, he looks so peaceful when he’s asleep’, but damn, it’s true. I’m sure he’s dreaming a nice dream, since his lips are curled upwards a tiny bit, almost not noticeable. His soft, coffee brown strands are falling messily over his forehead and his eyes. I reach forward and tug a part of them behind his ear, stroking his cheek softly in the process. I freeze as Eren stirs. After furrowing his brows (gosh, so cute) and sighing deeply, he opens his beautiful eyes slowly and smiles. The funny thing is, I could detect the exact moment as he realizes I was staring at him while he was asleep, because he blushes furiously.

I stroke his reddened cheeks one, two times with my thumb, admiring this adorable sight silently. “Good morning.”

He blinks and smiles a bit brighter. “Morning, Levi.”

“A wonder how you wake up from one careful motion from me, but remain asleep while Hanji screams through the whole fucking house” I mumble.

He snorts softly and closes his eyes again, leaning into my touch a bit.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, pup.” I whisper and retreat my hand to steady myself while leaning closer and planting a kiss on his forehead before getting out of bed.

Eren just mumbles something under the lines of ‘don’t wanna yet’ and turns around to lie on his stomach, his face pressed against the pillow.

“Mmh, I guess I have to eat breakfast without my boyfriend.” I say nonchalantly. Meanwhile I put on a white button-down shirt and dark blue jeans, which hug my ass just perfectly. As I start to comb my hair, he suddenly sits straight in the bed and glaring at me. 

“What did you just say?”

I decide to say nothing about how long he needed to realize that I had said something. “Breakfast is ready. You’re hungry?”

“Yeah.” He stretches and yawns, before tugging the sheets away and getting dressed. 

The moment we walk through the doorframe of the dining room, fingers intertwined, we are watched by many pairs of eyes, mostly because the others are already sitting at their tables and started eating already. While we walk past the first tables, I nod at the teachers and wish them a good morning, but they’re speechless. Miss Ral blushes lightly, and Oluo’s (he’s way too immature to be called by his surname) jaw drops. As he regains his composure again and wants to say something, he bites his tongue. I try not to laugh and stroll to the biggest table in the room, where two seats aren’t occupied.

“Leviiiii, you have taken forever!” Hanji whines and pets the bench next to her.

With a sigh I sit down, glancing at Eren. _Don’t you dare to leave me alone with this freak._ He just laughs and plants his pretty ass on the seat next to me. 

“Sooo…you both fucked or not?” a girl with freckles and brown hair asks while lying her arm around a petite blonde next to her. 

I smirk and look at Eren, who flushes in a deep reddish color. “I don’t know, did we?” 

He glares at me with a fuck-you-expression. The freckled lesbian laughs loudly. “You did well in picking your boyfriend, Jäger.” My smirk only grows as he snorts.

The breakfast was okay I guess. Like expected, the others teased us, I helped to tease Eren because I just can’t resist to see these blushes on his face again, the cornflakes tasted like cardboard, the coffee wasn’t even there. After that, we collected the dishes and went into the kitchen to prepare the following meals. 

“Alright, I’d like to mention that everyone should do their tasks, regardless that we’re still working as a group. That means nobody slacks off.” My gaze settles on Sasha, who looks around her like she’s in heaven. I clear my throat so that she pays attention. 

“Guys, look at all the food we could use! Maybe afterwards we can eat all the leftovers?”

I rub my temples. This is going to be nerve-wracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for Levi calling Eren beautiful/ handsome -3-


	12. Cuddling and Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the school trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for over 3000 hits, 60 comments and over 200 kudos! It really, really makes my day reading your comments and I'm totally overwhelmed by the feedback you guys are giving me :) 
> 
> Plus, I just realized we're since chapter nine on the school trip. oops.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ~

EREN POV

“Sasha, listen. Let’s start with collecting the tasks we need to do.” Levi takes one piece of paper and fiddles around with the ballpoint.

I don’t know why, but shivers are send down my spine. I somehow manage to throw in some ideas, but I focus my attention on Levi. Fortunately, he’s the one leading the others while discussing who does what. His voice is stern while commenting the things the others are saying, from time to time mixed with a snort or a nod. After I suggest one particularly dumb thing, he looks at me like I just made a lame joke and silences me with a harsh ‘No.’

Why that gives me the creeps is beyond my understanding.

Regardless of that, some minutes later we have following list, written in Levi’s lightly curvy, neat hand writing:

Eren/Levi – cooking  
Isabel/Farlan – sandwiches  
Hanji/Sasha – groceries  
Nanaba – preparing the tables

The girls leave us to go get the food, so that Levi and I have some free time while waiting for them to come back. I sit down on the floor, some distance between me and the kitchen furniture and look at him, expecting that he sits behind me. Why not use the time to cuddle? I know he has cold hands all the time, but mine are warm. It’s like we complement each other perfectly.

He makes a comment how dirty the floor is, but after I look down and pout like an abandoned dog, he groans and sits behind me while wrapping his arms around my waist. I smile and snuggle closer to him. I may be a bit taller, but when sitting, I have the perfect height for Levi to rest his chin on my shoulder.

“Ugggh, why do they need so long?” I ask groaning after taking a look on the time.

“Maybe because Sasha has already eaten all of the food and they have to buy the shit again” came the answer.

I chuckle lightly. “That sounds like her.”

Levi runs his fingers through my coffee brown strands and I lean into his touch. After some minutes of enjoying the comfortable silence, he speaks up again. “Hey pup, your fur has really gotten long.”

“You don’t like it?”

“…I think it suits you.” 

“Then maybe I should grow it out?”

He’s silent for a moment like if he considers the option before answering my question. “You mean like some strands covering you forehead like now, some framing your face and the rest in a [](http://i.imgur.com/2aQiw4D.jpg) or something like that?”

After a moment or two I nod. “Yeah. I think I’ll go with that. I’m too lazy to go to the hairdresser anyway.”

“I hope you don’t regret it when your hair is the length which just drives you insane because it happens to be in your eyes the whole time.” Levi snickers lightly when thinking about future-me complaining.

I snort. “Nah, I’m more patient than that.”

“Says the one who asked when the fuck the others are finally here.”

“Ehh, touché.”

Suddenly, the door is kicked open and my head jerks in the direction. “AAAAND…they’re not fucking on the counter. Laaaame.”

She laughs like a maniac and starts to unpack the stuff they’ve bought. With a sigh, I stand up and prepare the other things, before rushing out of the kitchen ‘to get something from our room’. I run up the stairs and dig through my stuff until I found what I was looking for. A minute later I appear back in the kitchen with two kind of fabrics in his hands. I toss the black one to my boyfriend and unfold my own. Levi glances at me as he realizes it’s an apron.

“ _Hot stuff_ , huh? At least it’s true” he chuckles after reading what’s written on my red piece of clothing.

I ignore the snickering of the others in the kitchen and smirk at him. “Why thank you, but look at yours, it suits you perfectly” I grins.

Now being curious, he unfolds it as well and snorts as he reads _fuck off – I’m cooking_. I help him to put it on, just intervening when planting a kiss or two on his neck, then we actually start with peeling the potatoes. Isabel and Farlan occupy one table to make the sandwiches for the expedition this evening, the other three girls decide to play UNO, and from time to time I startle because of the cries of one of them.

“Shit” I curse as the knife barely misses his thumb.

I hear a sigh from Levi and glance at him while he looks over to the troublemakers. “Guys.” he says with a warning/annoyed intonation.

“Levi.” Comes the answer in the same kind of voice.

He rolls my eyes and tells them to shut the fuck up. I give him a thanking look and one of my bright smiles.

The rest of the day is going quite well. The whole group goes canoeing, which is fun but only until Jean decides to splash water at me, missing and hitting Levi instead. As I turn around, his white button-up isn’t quite white anymore but … transparent. It’s not like I don’t enjoy the sight but Levi’s mood is at the level of a basement after that incident and I wouldn’t want to rile him anymore. Although his anger is directed towards Jean who looks like he pissed himself. Probably literally.

After that Levi hurries into our separate bathroom and wipes himself dry, then we went to eat the dinner our group prepared. Surprisingly, the seniors and the sophomores are all saying that it’s extremely delicious. Miss Ral even pats us on the back and gives us a thumbs up. I tend to discount it, but Hanji nudges me and says that I should just be proud of it. I smile at her thanking.

Late at night, Isabel knocks on our door and babbles about that Miss Ral really could sorta rent some horses and pressures us to go with her so that she has some friends to ride with. Levi groans. “Like hell I’m gonna ride one of these fucking horses. I’d rather fight human-eating giants!”

Half an hour later he stands in front of a big, black horse and looks at it like he wants to kill it. Probably because he wants to kill it. I chuckle and adjust the stirrups before mounting. My own horse is a Haflinger, not quite as big as Levi’s but I wouldn’t say that it’s petite. Its back is roughly the height of my chest, so I don’t have any problems. Even as a newbie I can say that they’re all well trained. They react to every touch, and that immediately. It’s impressive.

A scream lets me startle and I turn around. Isabel may hold the reins at the level of her head, which makes the whole thing a bit more difficult than it needs to be, but it seems like she and her horse have a lot of fun. I laugh quietly and pet the neck of my animal, mumbling nonsense to calm it a bit. Then I glance over to Levi, who struggles with mounting, mostly because his horse is a freaking Frisian, making its withers the same size as Levi. I’m really eager to see how he’s going to get on that thing.

For some minutes he couldn’t even step on the stirrups and I can see that he’s really annoyed by this fact, but he doesn’t wants to accept that he needs help. I bite on the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing, but apparently my boyfriend notices it nonetheless. 

“Shut up!” 

I throw my hands up in a defensive manner. “I didn’t say anything!”

He just snorts and glances at me one last time before returning to the task at hand. “Come on, shithead, move a bit, goddamnit. Who raised you, a titan?! For heavens sake…”

I notice that all the other guys are all ready and wait for Levi to start with the little tour Miss Ral planned carefully. Of course she takes part in it, as a teacher she needs to be there when students do something this ‘dangerous’. She’s also almost the only one with a pitied expression (the rest of the group seems rather amused).

I sigh and lead my horse over to my boyfriend, reaching a hand out to him and moving my right feet out of my stirrup. “Come on, Levi, the others are waiting for us.” I say as he looks at me in anger.

As he still hesitates, I add “I grant you one wish then.”

He snorts and finally lets me help him. I roll my eyes. I bet I’m not that stubborn, even if Mikasa says so.

Admittedly, riding is exhausting, but I guess it’s only because I’m not used to it. Levi is complaining all the time that his ass is going to be sore the next day, but he seems to enjoy that at least one time in his life he can look down at me. He calls his horse ‘shithead’ though.

The only strange thing what happens while riding is the cow which stands there in the middle of the path, far away from any stables or fields. While we consider what to do, an old man shows up and apologizes that, I quote, ‘she’s an abnormal and likes to scare people with appearing suddenly when you don’t expect it’. I come to the conclusion that old men on the landside are kinda … special. I hope I don’t need to remind you of the Pixis-incident yesterday.

Then, as we almost are at the accommodation again, it started to pour down as fuck. It was almost worse than the storm at the day of Levi’s and my first date. We hurry back, but unfortunately, everyone of us is soaked. 

After we all took care of the horses and Levi and I are back in our bathroom again, I suggest that we both could make use of the whirlpool, because we’d catch a cold if we remain in our soaked clothes and I also want to help Levi to get into a better mood again. 

Oh god, not that kind of help, you perverts.

\---

“SHIT EREN WE’RE LATE AS FUCK!”

Still half asleep, I jump out of bed, tangle the sheets around my feet in the process and fall on the floor, barely avoiding to hit my face by thrusting out my forearm. Cursing, I stand up quickly and look at my phone. “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IT’S ALREADY TEN?!” I scream back.

We both stuff our clothes into the bags, trying not to forget anything. We were almost out of the door as Levi remembers our ‘fucking shit’ in the bathroom, so he stumbles back and gathers it before we both hurry down the stairs, nearly running into Armin, who looked relieved as he saw us. “And I thought you guys overslept.”

I open my mouth to reply something assenting, but Levi beats me to it, still breathless and panting from the rush we were in yet. “We just had a heavy make out session and forgot the time.”

Ar raises his eyebrows. “Well, then I’m glad I stopped Hanji before she could barge in again.”

“Again?” Levi asks slightly confused while I mumble something about the existence of irony.

His expression turns from sassy to abashed. “Nevermind. You got all your things? Then let’s go, most of the others are already waiting by the busses.”

“Are we the last ones?”

“Nah, I think some seniors aren’t here yet, but they could be any minute.”

After tossing our bags into the site of the bus, we follow Armin to the seats they could occupy (he sits next to Erwin who smiles at him genuinely, makes me wonder if I did miss something or if Ar just found a new friend)

“Morning, ‘kasa” I smile at my sis as I spot her. 

She smiles back and points at the unoccupied seat next to her. “Please? You already sat with Levi on the first ride and he even got into the same room as you.”

When she’s right, she’s right…I gave my boyfriend an apologizing look, but Levi only shrugs and plants himself next to Farlan. 

“Alright, wanna play some Mario Kart?” Mikasa asked, opening the case of her own Nintendo DS. Sure, it was an old thing like mine, but we still kept it, of course. Because basically, this was our whole childhood. And it’s still the only game consoles we possess.

“Goddamnit Mikasa, this was already the third blue shell!”

She only laughs and says I should stop being a pussy. As pay back I pushed her off the Rainbow Road and into the lava in Bowser’s Castle. Just because Karma is a bitch.

“This game destroys friendships” she mumbles.

“Yeah, this and Monopoly” I agree, snorting.

At home, Carla stayed up a bit (I mean, it’s Friday), listening to us rambling about the trip. As I yawn like ten times in two minutes, she sends me to bed and I don’t even disagree. I unpack my bag and notice that I’m missing a sweater. Maybe Levi stuffed it into his bag as we were in a rush this morning. I text him shortly, not without wishing him a good night and asking if I could come over tomorrow. I undress and with a sigh I fall into bed. Although I’m almost immediately asleep, I still get the feeling that I somehow miss his warmth I’ve gotten so used to the past two nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I didn't even mean Jean with the chapter title :'D


	13. Coldness and Hotness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Eren's morning isn't quite pleasurable, but it gets better as the time goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I feel extremely bad about not updating last weekend. I'd really, really like to promise that I get more chapters out the next week or two, not only because in one and a half I'm away on vacation, without any internet, but I'm not sure if I can keep that promise. I'll try at least :/ 
> 
> But for now, enjoy the new chapter ~

EREN POV

I woke up at three in the fucking morning, mostly due the icy coldness. Seriously. I mean it. The room was like Elsa walked in here, for God’s sake.

I snuggle deeper into the blanket. I shiver so hard I don’t think I fall asleep that easily even when I try to. I decide that I have four options.

One: Like I said, try to fall asleep again, although I don’t think my chilblains, also known as feet, will thank me for that tomorrow when I wake up. _Wait, tomorrow? It’s already tomorrow…eh today. Whatever._

Two: I have the goddamn heater on. Probably not working because it’s broken, but worth a try.

Three: Get up, race to my closet, throw on a sweater.

Probably also while stumbling back to bed.

Four: Doing option three before hurrying out of the room into another, warmer one.

Another shiver reminds me that I need to decide before I’m freezing to death, so I choose the fourth option. Damn, I guess I’ve never left my bed this fast, usually I need an hour or something.

I quickly search for my favorite oversized sweater until I realize it was exactly the one Levi probably packed. I sigh and throw another one on, I miss my fluffiest piece of clothing though. After grabbing my phone, I go down into the kitchen (it wasn’t warm in here, but definitely not as cold as my room) and decide to cook a package of instant ramen. If you could say ‘cook’, it's actually just mixing it with boiling water. I’m sure mom would bitch about not eating properly. But for God’s sake, it’s around half past three in the morning, and I can eat whatever I want. While waiting for the water to boil, I pace through the kitchen. What should I do now that I’m definitely awake? Once I am, I couldn’t fall asleep again. I sigh and lean against the counter. Maybe I could watch a movie or chat with someone, but who else could be awake at this time?

After slurping my chicken flavored ramen, I open Whatsapp and look through my contacts. Concerning the time, it’s not a surprise that almost nobody’s online. Yeah, almost. Hanji’s awake, of course.

 **To Craziness incarnate:** Hey

 **From Craziness incarnate:** EEREEEEN

 **From Craziness incarnate:** whatcha doin

 **To Craziness incarnate:** cant fall asleep again :c

 **From Craziness incarnate:** *patpat* poor poor thing D:

 **To Craziness incarnate:** And u? y youre still awake

 **From Craziness incarnate:** analyzing data *O*

 **To Craziness incarnate:** data of…?

In the aftermath, maybe I shouldn’t have asked that.

Then she started rambling about some things (like the strange how-much-do-students-leave-on-their-plates-thing. I still don’t understand why she did it, but apparently it’s just because it piques her interest and she’s curious about it) I couldn’t believe how fast she’s typing. Once I read a paragraph of what she’s written, she already sends the next one. And I’m here, reading through her stuff and replying with one-word answers.

I glance at the clock as she tells me about her studies she already explained some minutes ago, but now added with her personal thoughts. She even changes to voice mails to explain it better. Well, it wasn’t my intention in the first place as I started texting her, but thanks to Hanji I starting to get tired again. I lean my forehead against the table while listening to her babbling.

While a seven-minute voice mail is still playing, I finally nod off, but unfortunately only until she suddenly starts screaming with a high-pitched voice. Sighing, I pause it and press the button in the bottom right corner. “Okay Hanji”, I say, voice raspy from sleepiness; once I cleared my throat I continue. “Thanks for staying awake and explaining it all to me, but I guess I’m starting to get sleepy again, and I don’t wanna seem like I’d ignore you, so I’m saying good night for now.” I glance at the length of the message (16 seconds) and murmur nonsense for some time, until I end the message with a “twenty seconds, bitches!” and voilà, to the exact second. Actually, it was just something Sasha and I did, but I guess it has become a habit.

As she replies with ‘Keh keh, np, goooood night sweetie!! (*≧ω≦*) ’, I go back to my contacts and notice that Levi has a new profile picture. Wait, I’m sure two hours ago it was still the old one. I click on his profile and read that he’s fucking online. Finally, jeez.

 **To Grumpy:** Nice pic :3

He instantly reads it and starts typing. I bet twenty bucks that he doesn’t care to elaborate on my comment.

 **From Grumpy:** What are you doing online? Go to sleep Pup.

I smirk. I said so.

 **To Grumpy:** U cant rlly accept compliments, can u?

 **From Grumpy:** At least I can spell things correctly.

 **To Grumpy:** So do I

 **To Grumpy:** things

 **To Grumpy:** lel

 **From Grumpy:** …

I laugh quietly as I imagine what his expression looks like right now.

 **From Grumpy:** You didn’t answer my question yet.

 **To Grumpy:** cant fall asleep again :(

He reads it, but doesn’t reply immediately. What comes next makes me smile.

 **From Grumpy:** Want to come over? I can pick you up.

 **To Grumpy:** Yay!! Nice idea ^~^ I go change and pack stuff, when r u here?

 **From Grumpy:** Just some minutes. I’ll wait outside.

 **To Grumpy:** :3 Okee ^-^

With a grin on my face I quickly place my bowl and the chopsticks into the sink and scribble a note for my mother, saying that I crash at Levi’s place and that he picks me up. Then I rush into my (still cold) room as quietly as I could manage, and throw my seven things in my bag. Afterwards, I change into some shorts, who could also count as hotpants, and a nice, comfy tee. Yeah, don’t say anything. It’s only cold in here because our fucking heater is probably broken, but outside it’s hot even in the night and I guess at Levi’s place it’s also like this.

Still smiling, I make my way out of the house. It's already dawn, but there are still stars on the sky to be seen. The dark siluettes of the trees and houses in my neighborhood emphasize the artificial light which starts to illuminate the street. The sound of his motorcycle fills the air even as Levi comes to a halt close to me, so that I'm standing next to his front wheel.

I smirk as he gawks at my outfit. His glances wander slowly from my legs upwards until he looks in my eyes. "Nice outfit, Pup."

My smirk grows, if even possible. "Why, thank you."

He grabs the extra helmet and holds it with his left arm outstretched. Apparently he wants to stare at my rear while I walk around his motorcycle. Well, if he wants a show I should give him one. I sway my hips _maybe_ a bit more than necessary. _Maybe_ my smile is also innocent as I thank him for the helmet. 

_Maybe_ I press myself a bit too close after I sit behind him. 

I can’t see it properly, but I'm sure he's gulping at the moment. Totally.

After the ride through the still quiet city, we walk into his apartment. I sigh as the comfortable warmth embraces me. We take off our shoes and I walk into the living room while Levi slides his leather jacket down his shoulders and puts it on the armrest of the couch.

"You know, you wore that as we met the first time" I think out loud.

"Oh?"

"I thought it looks cool as fuck. No, scratch that, I still think it looks cool as fuck." I look over to Levi, who leans with his ass on the counter. Then I notice something. He wears my fluffy sweater. The oversized one. You know, which is an oversize for _me_. And now imagine that on Levi. It reached his fucking knees. And on top of that, he doesn't wear skinny jeans like I thought before as the light practically wasn’t existent, there are no pants, like _no pants whatsoever_. I don't even need a mirror to know that I look currently dumbfounded.

"Eren?"

I snap out of my trance and look at his eyes. His expression is bored, but his eyes have an amused shimmer in it. I bet my eyes have… some other kind of shimmer right now.

"Mmh?"

„Do you want to watch a movie?“

Well, that’s a question I didn’t expect after this show. I mean, he definitely saw the glances in his direction. What’s this, provoking and not reacting to it? Pff, two players can play that game.

I turn around, knees on the lukewarm leather of the couch, arms on the back rest, my spine arched, my ass in the air. “Jope. What do you have?” I ask, seemingly clueless about how suggestive my position looks.

He pushes himself away from the counter and walks over to the little cabinet under the screen, so I have to sit pack in my original posture, just to see that Levi doesn’t care how high his (my) sweater rides up. And holy shit, I tell you, it’s _almost_ so high that I am able to catch a glance at the beginning of his perfectly round cheeks. Apparently he doesn’t have any boxers on, but I wouldn’t say he wears nothing under the oversized piece of clothing, because he fucking drove through the city. Seriously, I doubt it. On the other hand, it doesn’t fail to let me get the idea that he’s wearing boyshorts or lace panties. Holy fucking Mercedes Benz, that would be so haaaawt.

Finally, we decide on The Hunger Games, meaning not only the first movie, but also Catching Fire and Mockingjay Part 1. We cuddled while watching the movies, mostly consisting of me being the big spoon, Levi obviously being the little one. I guess he enjoys it. I mean, he presses his pretty little ass against my crotch the whole time, sooo…yeah. That’s pretty much it. I don’t think I really can concentrate on one of the movies. I’ve seen them one or two times, but only in German. They were so much more impressive in English, especially the scenes in which Katniss is singing, because the lyrics in the German movies and books are complete bullshit. Although I may or may not have shed a tear as the little girl died. But seriously, what kind of name is Rue?! I mean, rue is French for street. Nobody should name their kid street, even if it’s similar to a mountain flower called Ruta graveolen. (Some Hunger Games facts here, I did my research, you know.)

Levi starts being more and more suggestive as the times goes by. He stands up and walks over to the kitchen to make popcorn. He sits back down in front of me (not without leaning forward), just to get up again two minutes later as the snack is ready. After Catching Fire, he stands up again and stretches for a whole minute. In front of me. With his arms so high as if he wants to reach the ceiling, which of course he fails to do with his height. Maybe if he’d stand on the couch. I chuckle as I imagine him in this position, but only until I realize that his sweater would be unusually high or rather, my angle of view would be different. As I think about how I could suggest it, he turns around and scratches his chest. Of course he’s not doing it like a normal human being, he goes with the right hand under the sweater and _lifts it up_ while sliding his fucking fingertips over his fucking gorgeous abs. And while we’re at it: his V-line leads down to black boyshorts. I was right after all.

He motherfucking groans while the central ends of his eyebrows are slightly turned upwards, being both aroused and arousing at the same time. 

I take a deep breath in and out. _Calm yourself, Jäger. Ignore your raging hard-on. Ignore it, goddamnit._

“You’re such a damn cocktease” I grumble.

He doesn’t change his expression or his posture at all. “But you like it” he moans, followed by a low-pitched chuckle. Granted, my cock twitches at his voice. At least I’m not the only aroused one if you consider the outlines of his boner against the panties. 

“Too much for my own liking” I finally admit.

“Wanna skip Mockingjay and do something else?” His thumb wanders down under the waistband of his boyshorts and I follow his movements with my eyes.

“Totally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I didn't even wanted to write smut. But I guess it's up to you now. Should I only mention it or write it out? I know that some people don't like so much smut in a fluff fic, but I guess I'm too smutty for my own good. I can't have enough of it, but I don't how my dear readers think about it :o So please let me know :3


	14. Seduction and Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this is pure smut.   
> (skippable chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited, now delivered! I hope it's to your liking :D 
> 
> Huge thanks to [http_animeh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/http_animeh/pseuds/http_animeh) for being my beta :D I love ya <3
> 
> You could say this chapter is a big thanks to all you reading my story out there. Yeah, YOU. Thank you <3 I've never expected 5000 hits, 250+ kudos and 50+ bookmarks! You guys are amazing! And these comments...they give me life haha :D Thank you all for your great support (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

EREN POV

"Wanna skip Mockingjay and do something else?"

"Totally"

His overly aroused expression ceases, instead a smirk takes its place. "I knew you weren't immune to it."

I feel a familiar heat on my cheeks, but I don't break the eye contact. "Who would be?" I reply instead. If I wouldn't know that Levi easily takes control, it would be awkward, because we both know what is going to happen but nobody moves and we're just throwing phrases around. But it's quite the opposite. It's pure anticipation running through my veins right now, and damn that makes things harder. Both literally and figuratively.

Levi strolls up to me and pins his hands on the back rest of the couch, next to my head. His sharp eyes are piercing into mine and I don't know whether I should look away or not. His gaze kind of reminds me of the first time we met. Back then it scared me shitless, but now it turns me on as fuck.

He doesn’t moves a single muscle for a while, probably enjoying the sight (or rather me) too much, until his left arm leaves its place and starts to run through my hair. As his fingertips brush my neck oh so lightly, I can feel goosebumps crawling from my nape all over my back. I can barely suppress a shudder.

He must have heard my quiet gasp because the corners of his lips turn upwards a bit. His fingertips wander from my neck along my jawline to my lips and unconsciously, I open my mouth a bit. As yet, I have never gotten the feeling that my lips are so sensitive.

He places his knees next to my hips on the leather of the couch and lowers his own while I slide a bit further downwards. No way in hell he's going to sit so close to my knees.

Then he lowers his head so that his lips meet mine. He tastes wonderful and my body is still more sensitive because of the feather-light touches of his. I moan into the kiss. My hands stop trying to grip fistsful of leather and wander along his sides to his ass. I can feel his breath hitching for a split of a second and smirk into the kiss, and I as I squeeze his cheeks he kisses me even harder. It doesn’t muffles all of his groans though.

I don’t know how long we are sitting there, making out, burying our tongues in each others throats. The only thing I know is that I've never been so hard in my life before. It doesn’t take long until I press his ass down on my crotch, and we both moan at the friction, breaking the kiss in the process.

Levi retreats the right hand off the back rest and fumbles with my shirt until I help him to get me out of it. It lands on the floor, shortly followed by my shorts after Levi sat down next to me so that I can remove them. In the moment the fabric left my hand, his arms are wrapped around me and he again starts to nibble at my neck, my shoulders and the flesh between. I tilt my head a bit so that he has better access, but also because I can see him out of the corner of my eyes. “Levi” I pant.

He stops working at my neck, but his hands are still wandering over my body. “Mmh?” His breath ghosts over the slightly wet parts where he sucked and kissed my skin.

As I begin to speak his right hand touches my abdomen, and of course I’m noticing it’s still going further downwards. “You also need to get out of tha-Aahh” I moan softly, interrupted by Levi massaging my crotch through my underpants.

“What do you wanted to say?” He breathes right into my ear. I only groan in response.

“Say, **Eren** , what do you want me to do, hmm?” Then he starts trailing kisses down from my ear back to my neck. I don’t know if it’s his actions or his words which are making me shiver.

“Firstly, your _mmh…_ your clothes” I pant.

He chuckles and retreats his hand for a second to remove his sweater and although it really looked perfect on him, I’m not going to complain. Of course not. His abs and his chest which are pressed against my back make up for my oversized piece of clothing on him.

“And secondly?” he purrs right next to my ear.

“Verdammt…Cut the teasing, Levi” I whine. If I didn’t noticed my boyfriend’s German kink yet, I would have now for sure. His hips buck forwards and I could feel his hard-on against my skin. I gasp at the movement. _He tries so hard to make me feel good_ I think although my mind gets cloudier with every second Levi massages me through my underwear. _I should give him thanks for that, in a way he’ll enjoy it._ But before I am able to say something, his hand slips past my waistband and he begins to stroke my cock. I moan at the friction which increases as I cuss in German.

“Say, Eren, should I make you orgasm with my hand?”

Jesus Christ, that sounds _tempting_. Seductive. So hot and sexy. I groan approvingly.

“Or maybe, should I give you head?”

I squint my eyes (I didn’t notice I closed them in the first place) and nod several times. He chuckles and removes his hand before changing positions so that he sits in front of the couch, facing me. Or rather facing my crotch. While he slides down my last piece of clothing, I help him as much as I can manage by raising my hips.

“So eager” he whispers and closes his hand around the shaft of my cock, leaning forward somewhat. I flush as Levi spreads my legs a bit to get better access, but he says sweet nothings to reassure me. It helps. Although I'm completely naked in front of my boyfriend, feeling his glances all over me and part of me getting kinda embarrassed, there is actually no reason to be; he has already seen me like this and yet he’s here, making me feel so good again. The other, greater part of me is turned on and thinks that there’s nothing better than being touched by him like this. I can feel the anticipation, the tension, quickening my heartbeat and making me pant. By this time, my cock is already leaking pre-cum.

While pumping me, he sucks and nibbles at my thighs, leaving marks. He trails kisses up until he reached my lower abdomen. Every time his lips come in contact with my skin he gets a reaction out of me, let it be a moan, a gasp or a cuss. I’m already a panting mess as he licks over my navel.

“L-Levi… _aah_ …what did I – hah- say about teasing” I whine.

He just chuckles and seriously, this becomes my favorite sound. Levi moves downwards a bit before taking the head of my cock in his mouth. I moan loudly but I couldn't care less. It's so hot and wet, I'm feeling like I lost the ability to breath. He obviously enjoys my reaction because he lowers his head even further. And further. In a haze, I wonder how he can do it without choking. My right hand somehow finds a way into his hair, holding him without forcing his head down while I dig the nails of my left one into the leather. He swirls his tongue around me, pressing against the bottom side of my cock. I moan again, it just feels too good. He begins to move his head up and down while sucking me. At some point, I lost the feeling of time. My groans resound in the large room, making Levi moan around my cock. The vibrations around me are so pleasurable that I begin to feel a familiar heat in my lower abdomen. 

"Aah Levi… scheiße… I'm close."

With a particularly hard suck he lets me know he's heard me. I try hard not to buck my hips up, but my effort is in vain as he deep-throats me. As I can feel the head of my cock touching the deepest part of his mouth I can reach, I release into his throat, mouth open in silent scream. After some moments of guiding me through my orgasm, he pulls back. Still breathing hard, I let my hand wander down his jawline to his lips, where some drops were left even after he wiped his mouth.

"You missed some" I say breathlessly and use my thumb to remove the bit of cum he didn't get. He smirks at me and takes my finger into his mouth, sucking it for a moment so that only a slim film of saliva covers it. I take it out and lean forwards to kiss him. As I deepen the kiss, he groans into my mouth, which reminds me that he didn’t came yet. I nibble and bite his bottom lip for a while before pushing my tongue past his lips. It was a strange but satisfying feeling to taste myself. 

I don’t know when exactly, but I pull back so that we could breath. Levi's eyes aren’t only widened but also darker than usually, probably because his pupils dilated. 

"Let's head to the bedroom." I suggest with a smile.

"Mmh." 

He gets up and before he could take a single step, I place one arm on his back, with the other one I scoop him up, making him squeak in surprise. 

“Goddamnit Eren!”

I can barely suppress a chuckle but I'm definitely going to tease him later about it. Knowing him, he would deny the fact that he made a sound like this at all.

After carrying him through the hallway into the bedroom, I kind of throw him onto the perfectly made bed. Silently, I hope I'm not too harsh but if his quickening breathing is anything to go by, he's enjoying it.

Although it's the first time I can see his calves properly, I only let myself glance at them shortly, remembering that now it's all about Levi's pleasure. I'm running my hands from his ankles upwards, then removing his panties and distracting him with kisses all over his body. As he grabs fistsful of sheets, groaning every now and then, a plan starts to form in my head.

"Hey Levi, weißt du was ich tun werde? Ich werde dich so hart fingern, dass du _schreien_ wirst." I whisper in a low tone, trying to find words which sound similar to the English ones. "Ich werde deinen Penis solange liebkosen bis du zum Orgasmus kommst."

He bites his lip, but a muffled moan escapes his mouth nonetheless. Whether in English or German, I make sure to let him know how beautiful and hot he looks, legs spread and body all flushed, painting his usually pale skin in another color.

Although this is my first time pleasuring another person, my nervousness could be greater. I kinda surprise myself with my own calmness and the ability of easily taking control over the situation, driving Levi slowly but steady closer to orgasm. The tips of my index and middle finger brush his lips and he opens his mouth to let my digits slip in.

“Suck.” I order, but somehow managing to say it in a caring, soft voice. I can feel his tongue swirling around them, coating them with saliva. I slide the thumb of my other hand over the tip of his cock, making him gasp in arousal. Meanwhile, I take my fingers out of his mouth and move them downwards, ghosting over his entrance and teasing him. He already pants hard as I insert my saliva-slicked index finger. While spreading his pre-cum on his cock with my other hand, I curl my digit in his tight hole to find his sweet spot…and voilà…

“Aah..hah…you little shit” he pants and cringes as I brush it lightly.

“Who’s the little shit here, hmm?” 

The moment he opens his mouth to reply, I press my finger against his prostate, making him scream and arching his back. He looks so small like this, so cute; it kind of gives me the feeling that I should protect him from everything bad by simply staying by his side.

Without letting him a chance to speak, I massage his tenderest spot continuously. “Komm schon, Levi” I murmur. With a smile on my face I notice that his eyes are rolling back and Levi catches his breath as he cringes, his cum damping my hand and his ass clenching on my finger.

After he calmed down somewhat, I remove my finger as well as my cum-covered hand and walk over to the bathroom, where I wash myself shortly. After that, I grab a washcloth from the cabinet under the sink and wet it with warm water. I return to Levi, cleaning him gently. 

He murmurs a thanks and pulls me down, so that I’m lying next to him and we’re facing each other. I smile fondly at him. He blushes slightly and I couldn’t help myself but finding that endearing.

“I really like you, Levi.”

“I ‘really like’ you too, Pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real sex is going to be in later chapters so please stay tuned ;b
> 
> Please remember, I'm on vacation starting tuesday for one week :/ Without internet ;-; (I'll die coz no fanfics)  
> I'll try hard to write another chapter so that I can update tomorrow or monday, but I can't promise anything ^^'


	15. Parties and Cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god, I finally managed to write it. You have no idea how unhappy I was with it until I edited it a few times. I hope there are no errors left (*ﾉωﾉ)
> 
> Enjoy ~

EREN POV  
(time skip to the party roughly one week later, which was mentioned in chapter 7)

“Sheeeesh” I whisper-yell as I search for my plastic cup. It _did_ stand right here on the table, next to a half empty bottle of Captain Morgan and several bottles of beer, right? Even my name is written on it, along with some doodles. Doodles of dicks, to be exact.

We’re a quite mature group.

Suddenly a heavy arm is wrapped around my neck and I struggle to maintain balance. “The fuuuck” I slur, but after a quick sideglance I recognize Connie. 

“Hey bro, ‘sup?”

Although he’s right next to me I can barely hear his words. The music, probably minimal or something like this, is so loud, I hope Connie’s neighbors are all out. And I’m sure they are, considering this is an area where mostly bungalows are built and nobody has come yet and said we should turn down the volume. Plus, officially you’re not allowed to live there, just for the holidays or when you’re working in the garden or something like that. And nobody works in the garden at 11 PM.

I can hear the windows clinking because of the bass. I don’t think it’s supposed to do that. As I look at it, I see all the little colorful dots dancing over the surface of the walls and the tinfoil, which reflects the light and throws it on the opposite side of the room, where most of the people are dancing, some of them with a bottle of beer or a cup in one hand. Which reminds me…

I angrily gesture to the table. “Where the fuck is my fucking cup?”

Connie stirs for a second before bursting out laughing, tugging me more to the right while I yell that he needs to keep still. My eyes are having a low tolerance for sudden movements right now. 

“What’s so funny ‘bout that?”

“Lol didn’t you notice? That totally rhymed!”

“What?”

“Where the **fuck** is my fucking **cup**? You see?”

“Aah!” I snicker and facepalm. Which was not such a wonderful idea considering my head had buzzed even before that. “But isn’t it rather a tongue twister than a rhyme?”

Connie just shrugs and lets go of me. Immediately I place my hands on the edge of the table and stare on the label of a bottle in front of me. I concentrate on the letters but every time I finally think I’m able to read it the words decided to dance. Not the waltz but the harlem shake.

“You okay man?”

A sudden thought crosses my mind. “Did you see Levi anywhere?” I ask him back without looking up.

Arms are wrapped around me and the breath of their owner ghosts over my neck.

“What the fuck Connie, dude?!” I exclaim and start to wiggle myself out of the hug, which only tightens. “That’s a pretty gay move, ya know!”

I stop moving as the owner of the body behind me speaks up, low and right next to my ear. “You must be pretty drunk if you mistake me for Baldy.”

“Gomen.”

He freezes, I assume because he’s confused. “What?”

“Nevermind.”

He snorted, making me shiver due to the fact his nose is still practically buried in my neck.

I wonder how he’s able to reach my neck like that when he’s shorter than me. Does he stand on the tip of his toes or something?

My train of thoughts stops when he starts kissing my neck. I gasp at the feeling and allow him to have fun a while, until I ask myself if Baldy- eh Connie’s still standing next to us and is watching in silence.

“Leviiii?” I whine. 

The kisses stop, but I can feel his lips ghosting over my now slightly wet skin. “Yeah?”

“…”

He huffs as I don’t reply, making me gasp again. I hope he didn’t heard it. “What?”

“Huh?” _A very intelligent sound, Eren. Seriously._

“You just wanted to ask me something” he snorts.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“’Kay.”

He turns me around and stares at me. “How much did you drink?” 

“Good question.” In this light, his eyes aren’t quite grey. It’s very interesting, as if the colors decide to dance on a grey floor. I chuckle as I try to imagine multicolored orbs with limbs and hats dancing. 

“Hehe orbs…” Get it? I was thinking about eyes…

“Answer the question, Pup.”

Oh right, Levi’s still standing in front of me. Wait, there was a question?

“Which question?”

“The one I asked you twenty seconds ago.”

“Ehhhh….where’s Connie?”

“I didn’t ask that.”

“Nope, but I did” I say with popping the ‘p’.

Levi quirks an eyebrow at me. “You’re obviously too drunk. That answers my question, thank you very much for cooperating.” 

Oh right, _that_ was the question he asked. Obviously. “You’re welcome.”

“Baldy’s in the bathroom by the way. Said something about taking a piss.”

“’Kayyy. TMI, Levi, TMI.”

"You asked" he sighs and turns around to grab the next person walking by at the wrist. The person turns out to be a guy I’ve never seen before. He’s…tall, a whole head taller than Levi actually. And his shoulders are very broad too.

Before my boyfriend could say anything, I blurt out “Holy shit you’re fucking tall next to Levi”

While he chuckles darkly at my comment, Levi sends me a glare that would be followed by a death sentence if I don’t happen to press the back of my hand to my mouth. Not because I’m nauseous but because I mentioned something that you better should stay quiet about. Especially in front of others.

But apparently I paled enough so that he thinks I would throw up in some seconds. He quickly orders the tall guy to stay here and keep an eye on me until he’s back. “I hurry up, but don’t. Fucking. Touch. Him. When it’s not necessary. Understood?” He snarls at the blonde.

He nods only (I can’t really tell whether he’s just serious or unimpressed), then Levi leaves in the direction of the kitchen. I may or may not have stared at his hot piece of ass while he walked away. As he disappears into the other room, my hazy brain finally comprehends that this other guy is still standing next to me.

“And you’re …?” I ask after taking my hand down.

He steps closer to the table and pours something into the cup he brought with him. After drinking it in one go and refilling, he glances at me. 

“Reiner. How do you feel?” 

“Never have been better.” I reply with a cocky grin. “Wait, aren’t you the friend of Jean who brought all the booze?”

“Yep.”

“Cool, thanks for that.” 

He chuckles again and eyes me curiously. Perhaps because I’m gripping the edge of the table like my life depends on it. The moment he opens his mouth Levi appears again, with a cup of water and a toast in his hands. He raises an eyebrow at my death grip and hands me the cup. “Drink up.”

I sigh exaggeratedly and mumble a thanks before starting to sip the cold water. I would rather be drinking some liqueur right now, but Levi is so focused on me that I don’t want to try asking for some.

There would be an awkward silence right now if it weren’t for the music.

Reiner fumbles around with the drinks, not bothering to fill it into the cup as he grabs some bottles and turns around to leave, only stopped by my pout. What can I say? He’s about to take the Feigling with him. I wanted to try that, goddamnit.

He raises his thin eyebrows at my expression and follows my glance at the bottle. Then he grins at me. “Later, …”

“Eren” I respond, dumbfounded.

“…Eren” he says before winking at me and leaving the house to join the people outside toasting marshmallows. 

I look at my boyfriend, who glares back at me. Oh shit, he seems pissed. Did I do something wrong? 

I set my empty cup aside. “Levi?” 

Instead of answering me he thrusts the toast into my hand. “Eat.”

“I’m not hungry” I mumble, staring at the food.

“Eat it or I shove it through your ass into your stomach.” He snorts, ignoring my look of disbelief and smirking instead. Fuck, he still knows how much that affects me. I shift a bit and steady myself at the table, mostly by leaning my ass against it, hoping that he at least doesn’t notice how weak my knees got seeing him like this. 

“You need to sober up a bit” he says with an almost gentle tone and a meaningful look at my toast.

I grimace and take a bite. It’s way too dry for my liking. I take my cup, but I forgot it’s empty. I look back at Levi. “Please refill it?”

“With water.”

“Of course.” I smile at him, and his expression softens a tiny bit as he takes the cup and goes back into the kitchen. My chance. I snicker and hastily open a bottle of liqueur, taking some gulps before putting it back again. I really like the way how warm my belly gets after a minute or so. Anyways, it’s just in time because my boyfriend returns, having no clue at all that the water is probably in vain.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” 

After gulping down the liquid and the toast Levi takes the cup out of my hand, scribbling something on it with a water-resistant marker. I blush as I read **Mine ಠ_ಠ**

“That sounds …wait, do you mean the cup or the owner of the cup?”

He smirks again. Uugh. “Both.”

I roll my eyes to cover up the fact that my cheeks are tinted pink and tug him to the opposite side of the room, where two loveseats and an armchair are located. I push him down on one of the loveseats and notice that his eyes widen slightly. But much to Levi’s disapproval I sit next to him, not _on_ him. “You wish!” I mumble, lightly embarrassed that he thought I wanted to give him a lapdance.

“Indeed” he mutters. My head turns around so fast I think for a moment that my neck snaps or at least cracks, but instead of letting me a chance to speak he silences me by pressing his lips on mine.

I didn’t saw him drinking alcohol, but I could taste it on him. The kiss is sweet, but on the other hand it’s like fire on my lips, on my tongue, in my mouth. It definitely makes me dizzy and I get the feeling that somebody pulls the rug out from under my feet.

I swear, that was one long ass make out session. Not that I mind, heh.

As we part again, a single strand of saliva connects our mouth, and we both are blushing. Me probably more than him, but even the tiniest blush looks adorable on him. I make a mental note that I should kiss him more often like this.

But for now, we decide to cuddle a bit. Sasha even forces one plate of her cute mini-pizzas on us. I thank her with a grin, but she looks like she’s going to cry over the loss, so I give her some of them back. I guess she only doesn’t kiss me for that because Levi is staring at her like she killed his family.

By the time the plate was empty, the songs have changed a few times and I feel like I could try and drink something again. The moment I want to stand up again Levi takes my warm hand into his cold one. Some things never change, I guess.

“I’m happy I got the chance to be here with you, Pup.”

I can’t see his smile, but I can feel it. He lets out a breath through his nose, somewhat similar to a snort but much quieter and cuter.

“That sounds so cheesy” I say, but before he could complain, I add “but I’m too.”

If there would have been no alcohol inside me, his phrase would have sufficed to let me feel all dazed.

We watch our friends dance for a while. I don’t know who dug it up, but _What does the fox say_ , followed by a song by David Guetta is playing on the highest volume possible. Most people on the little, crowded dance floor are female, because obviously they seem to enjoy dancing so much more than us guys. They’re better at it too. Probably.

“I wonder who has the most fun right now” I chuckle while tapping my foot to the beat.

He looks at our friends. “Definitely Hanji.”

It’s not hard to find her in the crowd, because most of the attention is on her. Let’s just say her movements look like she has been dancing hip-hop for years. Pretty fucking awesome. If you don’t have fun dancing, you have fun watching her.

“Definitely” I agree.

“She danced for a long time in a class, you know, in these rooms with these fucking huge mirrors. I guess that’s where she used most of her energy … also the reason why she has so much of that right now. She only dances on occasions like this or a bit at home, but that’s it.”

“Only hip-hop?” I ask curiously.

I expect him to nod, but he does not, instead a sly grin creeps on his face while he still watches Hanji’s movements. “You should ask her to teach you the other kind of dance she knows.”

I raise my eyebrows. “And which is that?”

He finally glances at me. “My lips are sealed.”

Pouting, I snuggle deeper into the loveseat, even looking up at him with the biggest eyes I could manage. Although he seems like he struggles with himself, he shakes his head in the end.

Suddenly a new song is played and I recognize it immediately. “Revenge is sweet” I say with a glance at my Levi, standing up and dragging him on the dancefloor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally imagine Hanji dancing hip-hop :D And writing drunk Eren is pretty funny too...
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


	16. Dancing and Glow Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren dances with Levi and gets even more drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migraine's a bitch. For once you have the motivation and everything ready, each sentence in your head and want to write it down but can't look at the fucking screen 'cause your head kills you. Sorry guys for the delay :c Another chapter is going to be up in the next two days :)
> 
> The song used is called _Tonight (I'm fucking you)_ and is sung by _Enrique Iglesias_.
> 
> Enjoy ~

EREN POV

_You… You ~…_  
_I know you want me, I made it obvious that I want you too_

Despite the meaning of the last phrase, I let go of Levi’s hand as soon as we get to the dancefloor. The loud music resounds across the room and the bass lets the floor quake. I can feel the sound waves in my chest and my stomach as I look over my shoulder at Levi and start to mouth the text.

_So put it on me, let's remove the space between me and you_

I raise my eyebrows as a silent invitation to come closer. He accepts it with an upturning of the corners of his lips. And…woah, it made me feel things. It’s so cute and hot and I dunno. I guess the twisting of my insides are neither coming from the alcohol nor from the bass.

_Now rock your body, damn I like the way that you move_

I obey. Swinging my hips from one side to another, I move my feet to the rhythm and enjoy the way he eyes me, as if he can’t stand the idea of being more than twenty centimeters apart. As if he wants to devour me. 

As if Levi is the hunter and I’m his prey.

The world seems silent, _motionless_ for the moment he licks his lips. Nothing else matters as we hold each other’s gaze. After what seemed like an eternity the music returns with a blast. 

_And here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

He’s still moving closer, until there is barely any air in between our bodies. Something’s odd, though, but I can’t quite grasp it. I press my back against his chest., he responds with biting his lip playfully and placing his firm hands on my hips, letting them roam over my body as we dance.

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_  
_But tonight I'm fucking you, ohh you know, that tonight I'm fucking you_

“God, is it just me, or is it hot in here?” I ask over the music. He leans forward, and I suddenly notice what seemed odd to me before – he’s taller than usually. I glance downwards and am met with combat boots with heels. It should probably look ridiculous, but damn, Levi rocks this shit. It looks incredibly cool. Sometimes I tend to forget he’s actually a punk. To me, he’s not really. He’s Levi and just being himself.

“You’re the one who’s hot” he says huskily. I glance at him with pink-tinted cheeks while the next part of the song is playing.

_You're so damn pretty, if I had a type then baby it would be you_

As the chorus is building again, I can feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins like it’s blood. Add alcohol, and you understand why I’m careless about who is watching us rubbing and grinding against each other in the middle of the dancefloor. Levi seems to sympathize with my view because he lets out a quiet gasp as I arch my back and press my ass against his crotch.

_But tonight I'm fucking you, ohh you know, that tonight I'm fucking you_

Did I just pop a boner in the middle of a party? Not to mention the fact that the others are dancing right next to us. Ehh…whatever. What they don’t know won’t hurt them. I wiggle out of Levi’s firm grip on the fabric of my shirt and turn around, his hands immediately finding their way back to my jeans, his thumbs slipping through those belt loops above my rear, tugging me forward and my jeans down somewhat. He’s still shorter but definitely not as short as usually.

_Tonight I'm gonna do everything that I want with you, everything that you need, everything that you want_  
_You're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you, let's find something to do, please excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but tonight I'm fucking you_

I don’t know when exactly, but at some point we not only start making out pretty heavily but also rubbing our crotches against each other to create at least _some_ friction. He twines his arms around my neck and tugs me closer and I thank whatever God is watching over us now for Levi’s decision to wear his combat boots. Not that I mind to bend my knees a bit, don’t understand me wrong, but damn I get the feeling we can get physically closer right now. Levi’s head is tilt back by my fingers holding up his jaw, so I’m able to deepen the kiss further. He groans quietly and since I can feel the vibrations I smirk in the kiss. Instead of just continuing kissing me, he presses his hand on my chest, successfully pushing me back. We’re both panting and trying to catch our breath, eyes hazy and black. Then he crashes his lips back on mine and takes control of the kisses. That sexy bastard.

We continue dancing and making out for some songs, some _suggestive_ songs. If I’d be sober right now, surely I wouldn’t dry hump my boyfriend like this. But I blame the alcohol. Another song starts and finally Levi decides it’s enough and clasps my hand to leave the dancefloor with me. Since my whole body is covered by a thin layer of sweat and I myself find it disgusting, I want to pull back, but his grip only becomes firmer. Well, he’s sweaty too, so I don’t think he minds much.

“Where are we going? The booze is over there” I say, pointing at the table on our right.

“I’m horny” he deadpans and tugs me upstairs, almost making me fall. Even up here the music can be heard loudly.

I laugh. “Oh my god, how can you say that with such a straight face?”

He snorts and opens a door, peeking inside. Nice, a bedroom. I hope it’s not the one of Connie’s parents, that would be weird as fuck. Levi tugs me inside and pushes me right back at the door, closing it in the process. He takes my forearms and pins them over my head. Fuck, that’s hot. I squirm underneath him. I love it when Levi is so dominant like this, his grey eyes have that mischievous shimmer in them. “My face is the only straight thing here” he finally says, smirking.

I snort. “Yeah, yeah. Now kiss me, damnit.”

He leans closer, but not close enough for me to reach him when my hands are not usable like this. Levi narrows his eyes, then purrs “Are you sure you’re in a position to boss me around?”

A shiver runs through me and I gulp. “No” I whisper.

He takes his left hand down. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

The moment I open my mouth to reply, his hand begins to massage my painful erection through my pants and a lewd moan slips past my lips. I bite my lip and glare at him.

“Mmh?” he hums and stops moving altogether. 

I lick my lips unconsciously. “N-no.” He raises an eyebrow as if he wants to hear more, so I continue, but mid-sentence the son of a bitch strokes me again. “No, I’m not i-in a _nngh_ …p-position to _hah_ boss you around” I pant.

He smirks “Exactly. Oh Pup, you’re so beautiful like this. So submissive. I want to fuck you against the mattress so badly. To fill you to the brim, your hole taking me so well.”

I moan loudly. Fuck, I knew I was a sucker for dirty talk, but hearing it from Levi makes it even better than I imagined. 

Instead of telling me to be quieter, he silences me with his mouth.

\---

While we head down again another couple brushes past us. As I turn around I see a certain horse disappearing behind Marco into the bedroom which was occupied until recently. About time. Laughing I shake my head and catch up with Levi who already stands by the booze. We use the next ten minutes to go through the drinks which are now arranged much messier than at the beginning of the party. The liquid burns more than usually, but I guess that’s normal when you had a dick in your mouth not so long ago. And before you ask, only in my mouth. Levi knew he couldn’t just take my V-card when I’m tipsy like this, not to mention the fact that we’re not alone in the house.

Suddenly I get an idea. Grinning I make my way over to my jacket, wondering why the floor is so uneven. The architect had to be a shitty one.

I search through the pockets of my jacket until I find what I’m looking for. Laughing I weave back into the living room and bang it on the table, startling Farlan and Izzy who haven’t seen me coming because they were talking with Levi. I didn’t even know they were invited. “I’ve brought glow sticks!” I announce. 

Izzy starts screaming and takes one, giggling like a little child opening their presents on Christmas. Hers was a vivid green, mine was blue. As Levi looked at me with his trademark are-you-shitting-me-right-now expression I only grin wider and thrust a red one into his hands. He looks down and back up to me, and after I glared at him he starts creasing it with a sigh

I beam at him and Izzy and start making mine glow as well before shoving it in Farlan’s face and giggling “Look! I love this blue! It’s like … Levi’s eyes!”

Farlan chuckles quietly. “Yeah…blue.”

“My eyes are grey, Pup.”

“HUH?!” I turn around and cup Levi’s face with my hands, looking him deep in the eyes. He raises an eyebrow. What did I want to do again? And why are his pupils dilated? The black is still swallowing some grey…

“Are you okay?”

I narrow my eyes and let go of him, glaring at Farlan. “What was your stupid comment again?”

He smirks slightly. “I said, it’s not blue, it’s purple.”

“What?”

Izzy looks up from her own glow stick. “Are you dumb, Far?”

“What kind of nickname is Far?” he answers.

“Don’t avoid the question!”

“Stop screaming.” Levi sighs. “And by the way, Farlan’s right. The fucking glow stick is purple. I’m gonna take a shit” Then he disappears in the direction to the bathroom.

“Kay” I say, but Izzy was louder as she shouted “I’M NOT SCREAMING!”

I have a laughing fit for a minute or so until a sudden idea pops up in my brain. I’m going to prove Farlan and Levi wrong. My glow stick is NOT purple. Even a blind man could see this.

I run out of the room and poke the next person I could find in the arm. It was – holy shit! -Captain Ameri- oh wait. It was only Erwin. 

“Are you alright, Eren?” he asks. 

“No. Eh, yeah. Whad color is dis?” I slur and show him the glow stick.

He chuckles darkly. “It’s purple.”

“DAMNIT” Without giving him a further explanation, I walk onto the terrace. Ah, _here_ are most of the people. They’re standing in groups and talking, most of them with something to drink in their hands, except Sasha, her hands are stuffed with toast. And a potato. And a pineapple.

I see ‘kasa and lean on her shoulder, catching the attention of everyone.

“Guyz, is this blue or purple? ‘S blue right?!”

My sister, Ar, Connie, Sasha and Ymir and Christa vote for purple. Another girl too, but I don’t know her. She has the same expression as Levi, so I guess I like her. Her style is also pretty cool. Everyone else calls her Annie.

“Is _anyone_ here for blue?” I pout.

They all laugh and the new girl says I should go ask Reiner and some other guy who are sitting on the dock. Yeah, Connie’s house is near a lake. I run the last twenty meters with the glowing stick in my hand and hear that ‘kasa is shouting something after me. Then footsteps.

“You’re not getting my glow stick” I shout back, laughing. Ahh, my feet hurt, but I’m almost on the docks. There are three people standing near the edge, and I can see them better the closer I get. Oh, Hanji’s here, too? Her laughter echoes through the night. Next to her is, like expected Reiner, but I don’t know the other tall guy. He jerks as I scream at Hanji that she needs to tell me what color the glow stick is. I’m almost sad it’s not as bright as previously.

“THAT’S TOTALLY BLUE RIGHT?!”

“YEAH THAT’S FUCKING BLUE! WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?” she asks.

“DUNNO. HEY REINER DIS IS BLUE right? Everyone says it’s fucking PURPLE!”

He laughs loudly before saying that it’s, indeed, purple. _He has a nice laugh._ I think.

I spin around and want to ask the tall guy who had observed our conversation until now, but lose balance and take a step back. Unfortunately, there is nothing I could step on except air, but although I am basically in a horizontal position, I don’t fall in the water because some strong hands grab my arm and pull me back on the docks. For a split second I’m shocked because everything happens at once, but then I start to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Shit, Eren are you alright?”

“’m fine, Reiner, evrything’s fine”

Then everything goes black.

\---

The next morning (I guess it’s the next morning, but it could also be in the middle of the fucking night because I’m so tired) I wake up without a headache. Thank you, Mom and Dad, for my awesome genes. Somehow I’m never having a hangover.

Quietly I search for my phone and find it in my left pocket of my pants. Strange, usually I put it in the right one. I check the time (11 AM) and how low my battery is (8%). With a groan I look around the room. Apparently the others have already started to clean up, at least here in the living room. I rise from the couch I lay on. Levi, Mikasa and Jean are throwing away the cups and sweeping the floor. I hear the clank of empty bottles from the kitchen, so I guess the others are also helping. Maybe I can pretend to be sleeping and don’t have to do this.

“Pup, you’re awake?” 

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Jean and Mikasa found the cup of Eren and wondered which person would scribble **Mine ಠ_ಠ** on their cup.


	17. Getting Home and Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets home and some sleep. Then two things happen he didn't expect at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I needed FOURTEEN fucking hours to write this chapter… it's roughly 2AM here…and I have to get up in three hours.-.
> 
> Enjoy ~

EREN POV  
   
After a bit of complaining, I finally get on my feet and help the others with cleaning the house. Levi makes it his mission to wake the people who are not awake yet up in the worst way possible. He denies Sasha breakfast until we’re finished, makes Ymir and Christa work in two different rooms right after they open their eyes so that they do _not_ cuddle and kiss in the time they’re supposed to collect the empty bottles. Plus he glares at Connie every time he makes a joke.  
   
Not everyone slept/passed out here; my sister told me that Reiner and the tall guy named Bertholdt (everyone calls him Bertl though) drove home somewhere around 4 AM, but she wonders why I don’t know this since I accompanied them to their car.  
   
Well, I guess I just didn’t pass out like I originally thought, I simply have a mental blackout. But ‘kasa says I didn’t miss anything or have done something that I would regret, so I think it’s alright. It’s just a shame that I can’t remember how much fun I had. At least the others say I had fun.  
   
Although Levi kinda is in a bad mood, Hanji makes up for it. She helps where she can and we’re able to make it before noon. We decide that we need to have another party like this, but it’s probably not happening before the exams which come up pretty soon.    
   
After cleaning the house so that Connie’s parents suspect nothing when they’re going to come back this evening, Levi and I bid goodbye to our friends and get on his motorcycle. My boyfriend hands me my helmet and put on his own. Yes, he’s in possession of two helmets. After we have been riding the motorcycle together a few times, he figured it would be reasonable and less dangerous if we both would have one.  
   
I sit down behind Levi and snuggle into him, making him chuckle.  
   
“A little bit clingy today, aren’t you?”  
   
“You’ve got it problem with that?” I pout.  
   
“Not in the slightest” he replies and I smile softly.  
   
Levi seems to notice ‘kasa who stands on the terrace and talks with the blond girl. “How does she gets home?”  
   
“She came with Annie, so I think she’s also gonna take her home as well.” I say with a shrug.  
   
Usually Mikasa tells me everything in the minutest details, whether I want to hear it or not, but I didn’t even hear the name Annie _once_ in one of our conversations. And that does not mean I just didn’t listen. No, I’m pretty sure she avoided the subject on purpose. If I know anyone well aside from Levi, it’d be ‘kasa. Even now I’m just seeing her talking with the blond and already know she really likes Annie. The way she blinks too often and lets her hair fall in her face to hide her usually so bored expression -  it speaks volumes.  
   
Well, at least I have someone to set up now that the horse and Marco obviously are a thing.  
   
As Levi revs the engine, I turn my attention back to him. “But thanks for caring how my family gets home safely.”  
   
As if he’s too embarrassed to show how much he actually minds, he just tch’s and starts driving me home. Although once he halts in front of my house, I don’t want to descend from his bike and go home. I take my helmet off and give it back to him, but aside from that I don’t really want to say goodbye.  
   
Levi takes his helmet off as well and turns his upper body around to face me. As he sees my expression, a soft smile plays upon his lips. “You don’t want to get home and get some real sleep?” he asks tenderly.  
   
I blush at his kind of voice and snuggle closer to him, laying my forehead on his shoulder to hide my reddened cheeks. “Not really” I murmur.  
   
We stay like that for a minute or so, despite that one car which drives past us and which owner shoots us an amused glance. Levi leans his head against mine before suddenly start to chuckle.  
   
“What?”  
   
“Your mom stands by the window and watches us, but don’t look at her.”  
   
Of course I turn my head before he could say the last part, and am met with the piercing look of Carla Jäger. I avert my gaze just in time to see that Levi nods at her politely.  
   
“I think she awaits you inside.”  
   
“Mmh.”  
   
Sighing, I get off the motorcycle and turn my back to my mom, bending down to kiss Levi. A smile plays upon my lips as I pull back some moments later, running my fingers through his bangs to push it out of his eyes, but they fall back in place. Of course, his hair is too silky and smooth to just stay like that, it’s the total opposite of my poor excuse of a rat’s nest. I’m starting to think more and more that the idea of letting my hair grow a bit is a fucking brilliant one. If a comb isn’t going to tame my hair, then a ponytail will do the job for sure.  
   
Although I just want to sit behind him again and drive with him home and enjoy a cozy movie night with eating self-made pizza and drink some Coke or Sprite (oh the irony is strong with this one), I watch him putting the helmet on again and wave at him as he starts driving down the street.  
   
As he disappears from view, I turn around and couldn’t help but glance at the window again, but mom’s silhouette was gone. I make my way over to the door and enter the house. She was already there, leaning against the doorframe to the living room and eyeing me suspiciously, like she wants to know if I had been getting shitfaced last night.  
   
I hang up my jacket and remove my shoes, placing them tidily next to the other pairs. Woah, being with Levi definitely rubs off on me. I used to scatter them all over the place. Even mom raises her eyebrows in surprise.  
   
“You know what? You should move in with him already.” She deadpans.  
   
I turn around and stare at her with wide eyes. “Mom!”  
   
“Did I say something I shouldn’t have?”  
   
“I don’t know if I should approve the fact that you shove your own son outta the house! I’m only sixteen!”  
   
“Almost sevent-“

“Okay, let’s just talk about this later alright?” I cut her short. “I just wanna go to bed right now.”  
   
She snorted. “Hungover?”  
   
I roll my eyes while going upstairs. “No, just tired.”  
   
"What's with Mikasa? I thought she'll come back with you?" Mom cat-calls at me.

"She comes home later!" I shout back without pausing. While going down the hall to my room, I take off my jacket first and discard it into my hamper as soon as I enter my bedroom, quickly followed by my tee and my pants. Then I change into my light grey sweat shorts before getting the charger, plugging it into my phone and directly crawling under my sheets afterwards.

The last thought that crosses my mind before I doze off was _We didn’t even say 'I love you' and I already consider moving in with him…_

\---

As I wake up again, I feel much better. I stay in bed for some time, not really wanting to get up since it's Saturday and all. Just let me procastinate a bit more. Homework can wait.

After maybe ten minutes about thinking about everything aside from school, which also means thinking about living together with my boyfriend, my stomach starts to make itself known. Of course, it's able to stand getting shitfaced, but not being hungry for ten fucking hours? 

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I throw my sheets off me and walk into the bathroom to empty my bladder. Holy shit, that was urgent. My stomach growls even louder.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going already" I murmur to myself.

As I get out of the bathroom I jerk because Mikasa is standing right in front of me, with an irritated expression on top of that. She wears other clothing than last night and looks as beautiful as ever.

"Did you just speak with your dick?" Okay, I guess not all people can be beautiful on the inside as well.

"Of course" I say, sarcasm clear in my voice.

"You’re weird" She retorts.

Laughing, I brush past her to go downstairs. "Thanks."

"That wasn’t a compliment!" 

"Do tell" I murmur to myself.

In the middle of my quiet and peaceful breakfast, mom comes into the kitchen, to prepare dinner I guess.

"Morning."

Mom laughs shortly and wishes me a good morning too. Making herself a cup of tea, she sits across from me. Okay, no dinner then. 

"Eren, darling, let's talk."

"The birds and bees talk isn't necessary, mom. Levi won't get pregnant." I grin at her.

"Mmh, I always thought _you_ are taking it up in the ass, not Levi" She murmurs, watching my reaction, which contains mostly of a mix of blushing and having half a laughing fit, closely. "Plus, I didn’t knew you two do the do already. You know, your Dad and I-"

I press my hands against my ears and glare at her. "I'd rather not want to hear that." I say a little bit louder than necessary, now that I can’t hear myself. "You wanted to talk about other things, right?"

As I mention this, she stops rambling about what I assume would be my parents' sex life, and I risk taking my hands down again.

"Right. Okay, I know you two aren’t together for an extremely long time, but I want to say that nonetheless. Personally I think it has become that time in a relationship when you’re not newly enamored anymore." As I want to cut her short, she raises a hand and continues. "I do not want to say that you aren’t in love with each other, Eren. I simply think that, if you want to of course, you can move in with him because it’s a healthy and mature relationship. I want you to know that I'm going to support you if you decide it’s worth a try."

I stare at her, letting her short speech sink in. How can I have such an awesome mother? "But I'm not even seventeen…"

She shrugs. "Firstly, age is just a number. That doesn’t only apply in relationships, but also in general. Some people act mature with thirteen years, some not even with thirty. I guess the absence of your dad has a much bigger impact on your childhood than you think."

I nod. "What is about you? Dad is in Germany, Mikasa is also almost seventeen. I don’t think it takes very long after that until she'll moves out too. And you can’t take care of the whole house, it's much too big for a single person to live in it." This isn't just adducing reasons, I'm really worried how she's going to make it. Having dad working in a country on the other side of the world and only coming back home three or four times a year although their relationship would be perfect under normal circumstances must be quite sad for both of them especially.

She begins to smile. "That's why I'm moving to Germany when both of you are out of the house. Before you ask, this is _not_ why I suggested that you move in with Levi."

I stare at her dumbfounded. "You…what?!"

She laughs. "I'm also only a human, darling. Grisha's work in Germany pays well, and I guess I somehow want to go back to my roots. I… I already thought about it quite a while and now I'm sure of it. I'll also talk with Mikasa about it, so please don’t say anything to her yet."

I run my fingers through my hair to calm myself. My thoughts are quite a mess right now. I really didn’t see that coming to be honest, but I can completely understand her. "Well what can I say? I'd be happy for you. I just hope we still gonna see each other more than once a year." I chuckle nervously.

"Thank you, Eren. But don’t be so worried for now, things like that don’t happen overnight." She looks up from her teacup and her expression changes immediately. Standing up, she appraches me and wipes away a tear that I didn’t even notice forming yet. Then she hugs me as if, despite her words, she wants to move tomorrow already.

"I love you mom."

Her voice is shaky, but full of adoration as she responds. "I love you too. So much."

\---

Later the night, after scrolling through instagram and tumblr to somewhat distract myself from thoughts too deep, I open Whatsapp to send Armin a pic which reminded me of him, but then I see something strange. There was a new contact in my list which I don’t recognize at all. Their profile picture is a close up of a drawn face with sparkling eyes (with the line 'senpai noticed me' beneath) and I've saved them as "Handsome Stranger". What the actual fuck? Our short conversation only contains of one text of me saying 'Hi 'S Eren' at half past five today. That doesn’t really explain anything for that matter. I decide to text them to get some information.

 **To Handsome Stranger:** I don’t have an idea who u r, (sry I guess?) but I'm kinda curious 

**To Handsome Stranger:** The only thing I know is that you're probably from that party yesterday

 **To Handsome Stranger:** Or a friend of anyone who was there yesterday and wanted to set me up ^^'

It doesn’t take long until they answer, and I giddily open the app again as I see that my phone blinks with a blue light.

 **From Handsome Stranger:** Under which name I'm saved then? :D

I blush as I think about how embarrassing it would be if it happens to be someone I know from the party, not just a random stranger. Ah, what the heck!

 **To Handsome Stranger:** 'Handsome Stranger'._.

 **From Handsome Stranger:** lol I like that one xD 

**To Handsome Stranger:** …

 **From Handsome Stranger:** I'm not going to say who I am btw, just to make it a bit more interesting…kk? :b  
I think about it shortly. Why does this guy makes it so much more complicated than it has to be? But on the other hand, why not?

Wait…this was a guy, right? Would be strange if my gay self saves a girl's number under this name. I send them my okay and the question. The reply comes mere seconds later and I have to chuckle as I read it.

 **From Handsome Stranger:** Yep, male. Guess you were more drunk than my friends thought


	18. Dreams and Coffee Shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O-M-G. Fucking finally. (pls don't hit me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO FUCKING MUCH for all the advise you gave me!! I'm so sorry I didn't respond to you, but I really appreciated the help and support! You're the best readers I could ever hope for. ^-^
> 
> And now, go enjoy the fucking chapter xD (I'm so happy I can update again! :DD )

EREN POV

For my standards, everything after 1 AM is pretty late. And still, I stay up even later this night. Not because I really wanted to, I mean I didn’t surfed the internet or read or anything that implies losing track of the time. Nope. 

I just send texts back and forth with the, I quote, “Handsome Stranger”.

Maybe I should rename his contact. Levi would kill me (or rather the guy on the other side of the phone) if he found out.

I glance at the top right of my phone screen. 2:36 AM. My eyes wander back to the profile picture, but he still hasn’t changed that. I wonder who he is. He seems oddly familiar, but I can’t quite grasp it; but maybe I’m imagining things. For all I know he could be some fifty year old brony. I cringe at the thought of it. One Rainbow Dash is enough for my liking, thank you very much. (I’m looking at you, Jean.)

My eyes flutter close without me noticing, the only thing restraining me from dozing off are the steady vibrations in my hand. Struggling, I open my eyes and are blended immediately with the bright screen of my phone. I narrow my eyes and blink a few times before I’m able to make out any words.

**From Handsome Stranger:** yo Eren what r u doin right now

And send some minutes later: 

**From Handsome Stranger:** kk I guess u r asleep ;-;  
**From Handsome Stranger:** good night :b

I snort at his use of emoticons and type a short response saying I’m sorry that I dozed off and wishing him a good night as well.

As soon as my head meets my pillow again, I fall asleep.

The dream I have is extremely fuzzy. Everything feels like only seconds have passed since the beginning, but at the same time I think it lasts as long as a lifetime. I’m outside, in a slightly foggy park to be exact. Mom, Mikasa, Levi and I are having a picnic, but suddenly he stands up and walks away. I am confused, wondering why my family doesn’t even seem to notice this, and hurry after him as he doesn’t respond to me calling his name.

The more I run after him, the heavier does the fog get until the whole landscape is painted in a dull, grey color and the air decreases in temperature.

Honestly? It gives me the creeps.

What sickens me even more is that no matter how loud I’m shouting that he should come back and just not fucking leave, he totally ignores me. I don’t know exactly when, but at some point I start crying. I just couldn’t stop the tears which are streaming down my face, and the sobs which made me stumble in a moment of weakness. Here, in this grey and depressing surrounding, I get the feeling I’m breaking apart. Even more as my boyfriend is not to be seen anywhere, embraced by the heavy fog. I stumble forward, but it’s dammed to be a fruitless attempt. I fall on my knees and suddenly the coldness turns into hotness and burns my damp cheeks and my lungs. I clutch my chest and try to breathe in, breathe out, just trying to not choke, but the air has left me for good.

Just as arms are softly wrapped around me and the person sustains me with oxygen as if they brought it with them, I can make out a short, black silhouette in the fog maybe ten meters away from me. He gets closer but stops immediately as he sees me with the person I don’t bother to look at. After a few moments of just staring at us, he turns on his heels.

And then Levi leaves me again, silently and without looking back.

I jerk up in my bed, feeling the firm grip of hands on my shoulders and both dried and fresh tears running down my cheeks. I blink through the moisture in my eyes and see an incredibly worried Mikasa in front of me. A sob escapes me, I don’t even know whether it’s because I’m relieved the dream is over or because it still has a hold of me. I shift a bit so ‘kasa can sit on my bed, after that she engulfs me in a tight hug, rubbing smoothing circles on my back.

The sky is still a dark blue. Branches of trees are swinging against my windows, and I can clearly make out the rain pouring down outside. As if trying to match its pace, my heart is still beating frantically. The pictures of Levi disappearing are still fresh in my mind.

They leave a horrible aftertaste.

I gulp back a sob at that, but Mikasa notices anyway and continues to hold me, even tighter now. She doesn’t ask questions, doesn’t try to pry it out of me. I force myself to breathe in slowly, then out again. When I stop shaking like a leaf in the wind of October, she lets go of me and carefully moves me under the blankets again. She stays there even after I fall asleep.

As I wake up again, sunshine is flooding my room. I yawn and sit up, rubbing the dried tears away and run my fingers through my hair. What a night.

I keep lying there, and the memories come back without me even trying. My eyes are fixed on that sunshine. I barely remember much, but what keeps replaying in my mind are the arms holding me as Levi wasn’t to be seen anywhere. I felt grateful, but only until Levi returned. 

I take a deep breath and focus my gaze on the bright illuminated room. Levi’s still my boyfriend, I don’t have anything to fear. I take my phone, unlock it and text Levi a good morning. He comes online right away and texts me back, wishing me a good morning as well. I smile softly, send him a heart-shaped emoticon and finally get up, a little lighter on my feet now since the reality overwrites the dream I had.

\---

School is boring as ever. The teachers stress about the upcoming exams and slightly tend to forget that their class is not the only one. Homework’s an ass too, and my daily input of food now consists mostly of Caramel Macchiato.

Although I fucking love Caramel Macchiato.

On one of our free afternoons, Mikasa and I (mostly ‘kasa because I’m a lazy shit) meet with Armin, Marco and horseface to study together. I thank God more than one time that he send us Ar. I’d probably fail if he hadn’t been here.

We were in the middle of English as he carefully pokes me in the ribs. Silently to not disturb the others, I only raise an eyebrow at him.

“Speaking of the exams” he whispers “do you now have an idea what to do later in life? Something I don’t know yet?”

I sigh and glare at my notes, as if they’d be to blame for my lack if ideas what to do for a living. For fuck’s sake, I don’t even know whether I’d rather want to study or to work…I seriously need to get my shit together.

“Nah” I shrug and look back up at Armin, deadpanning. “No idea. For all I know, I could work as a porn star in a few years.”

It’s really fun to watch how his light blush turns into a tomato red one in a split second. My deadpan face dissolves itself into a grin. He playfully punches my shoulder after realizing I just mess with him. “Your humor is getting more and more like Levi’s.”

Now it’s my turn to flush. “Well, we’re a lot around each other, except last week, the stress is really getting to us.” I pout but regain my composure quickly. “Anyway, it’s no wonder really.”

“Aww, you’re getting all flustered!” Marco looks up from his work as Armin raises the volume of his voice.

I huff. “’m not. And stop squealing, some of us actually want to work on these shitty ass exercises.” 

This time even _I_ notice how much I sound like my boyfriend. But I say nothing, only glance shortly at Armin, who wears a too big smirk on his face, and then at Marco, who simply smiles while his focus drifts more and more to the right where Jean sits. I look back at Armin, but before he could say anything, I roll my eyes and start concentrate for real now. “Ugh. Shut. Up.”

The smirk is still lasting on his face as he went back to the exercises, in marked contrast to mine. After one minute of staring on my papers with narrowed eyes and trying (and failing) to understand what the fuck I’m supposed to do, I leave the table to buy another Caramel Macchiato. While standing in the line, I consider my job options, but nothing sounds completely tempting. I’m barely going to pass the exams, and have no real interest in anything. Maybe even a simple job in a coffee shop would seem the thing to do, I think with a snort before I order my coffee. 

I wonder what Levi wants to do and why the hell I hadn’t asked him yet.

\---

An hour later, as we’re comparing our answers, I feel my phone vibrate and happily fish it out of my pocket, but it isn’t Levi like I expected but the guy I as of now refuse to call the “Handsome Stranger”. Sadly, I’m not very creative and that’s the only reason I don’t change his name. Yet.

 **From Handsome Stranger:** I’m bored.  
**From Handsome Stranger:** Ereeeeeeen D:  
**From Handsome Stranger:** okay sorry that was uncalled for ^^’ dont wanna get on your nerves

I snort as I – again – try to imagine what he looks like. Only to have a mental image while texting with him, of course. In the last week we have been texting a lot, but if anyone would ask me what about, I wouldn’t have any idea. It just kinda happened.

**To Handsome Stranger:** if you’re so bored than create a new nickname for your contact or fcking gimme your real name xD

I smirked while typing. Maybe he would finally give in, not knowing who he is is killing me. They say ignorance is bliss, but when it’s about something you’re really curious about it’s hell let me tell you. 

**To Handsome Stranger:** coz I’m studying with friends rn  
**To Handsome Stranger:** sry

**From Handsome Stranger:** okay then :D I’ve got nothing to do anyway  
**From Handsome Stranger:** hmm  
**From Handsome Stranger:** wow this is really hard From Handsome Stranger: unicorn

My cheeks are hurting because I grin so hard and try to suppress it. Why would you name yourself unicorn?

I ask him and he answers:

**From Handsome Stranger:** well, im not rlly gay but pan  
**From Handsome Stranger:** ya know when for you it doesn’t matter if your partner is a dude or a girl or transgender or gender-fluid or whatever

Right. I’ll google it later.

**To Handsome Stranger:** keh keeh

**From Handsome Stranger:** youre not homophobic are you?

**To Handsome Stranger:** No! Of course not. I’m gay too you know ^^

**From Handsome Stranger:** okay thats a relief

That I’m gay or not homophobic? I guess the latter makes more sense in this context.

**From Handsome Stranger:** or if unicorn is too gay maybe …

I don’t get to read the next message because Jean takes away my phone, holding it out of my reach with the screen still unlocked. I don’t know why, but I panic.

“What the fuck, horseface!”

He glares at me. “Why should I work while you text? You looked like you’re having fun, too.” He snorts. “No fair.”

“Gimme my phone.”

He slowly starts to grin and glances to the phone which is still vibrating in his hand, probably receiving more texts of the Handso-…unicorn or whatever. 

“For fuck’s sake, Jean, gimme my phone.”

“You sound like a child.”

“You fucking behave like a child.” I hold my open hand in front of him, but he only gives me a not so high high-five. I glare at him.

He glances again at my slowly darkening screen. “What, has Shorty send you some dickpics or what?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“Yeaah, right. As if.” He throws my phone at me, and I catch it easily, still glaring at him. “He probably has a short cock to match anyway.”

I roll my eyes. “Believe it or not, not every cock on this planet is the same size as yours, fuckface.”

“Your insults are getting more and more creative.” Hello sarcasm, here we meet again.

“Guys” Mikasa finally cuts in. “I don’t really want to speak or listen to you rambling about your penis sizes.”

Then we all are witnesses of the most shocking sentence Armin said like, ever. “Yeah, you rather go for pussy, right?”

My jaw drops as I first try to comprehend where this sassy Armin came from, and then as my brain processes the fact that Ar just well, pulled Mikasa out of the closet. If the way he clasps his hands over his mouth in shock and Mikasa blushes furiously is anything go by, I’d say that was the truth.

“Well” I finally say with a mischievous grin. “I know what we’re gonna talk about on the way home now, ‘kasa.” 

She just flips me the bird, but has a small smile on her face nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm probably not going to update weekly anymore because junior year in Germany is already really hard, but you can be 100% sure I won't abandon the story ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	19. Surprise Visits and Exploding Mug Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotp moments and Levi and Eren being disgustingly cute.

LEVI POV

The exams were finally over, and with it the stress, the long nights with much needed coffee and unhealthy amounts of sleep. Not that I didn’t suffer from insomnia before, but it got worse. It was just my luck that the few times I was finished with learning and going through exercises, I couldn’t get a blink of sleep. 

Yeah I know, you might wonder why I suddenly started learning for real now. I also kind of stopped skipping classes and so on. Hanji’s going to pester me about that forever, and although she told me all the time I should stop skipping, she was surprised at the least that I followed her advice. Actually, I didn’t - the result was just the same. The real reason I’m going to lose my “punk aura” more and more is my little brat. As I saw how many times he sat down and fucking tried to hammer this unnecessary stuff into his head, as a sophomore on top of that, why shouldn’t a senior do the same? Shouldn’t I be some kind of role model or some shit because I’m two years older than him?

I cut back on smoking even. Crazy, right? And gone is my punk aura. But on second thought, I still have my black clothing and my combat boots. And my death glare, don’t forget my death glare. 

However, from now on, I could invest less time in school and more time in writing. I’m somehow looking forward to that. Since I’m to be found in front of my laptop every now and then, my work was pretty advanced to say at the least. 89,000 words doesn’t sound bad, right? But one shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Maybe the characters are shit, the story is lame or my writing style is just complete and utter bull, who knows. 

It’s Friday evening, music is playing, my tea is cooling, and again I’m writing. Finally, the end scene. My fingers fly above the keyboard, I’ve known for a long time now what to type for these particular pages. I don’t even have to look on my planning sheet, every word is already transferring directly from my brain onto the paper. I hit enter two times, save the document, then lean back with a smile on my lips. 

“Whatcha doing?”

I do not let out an extremely embarrassing shriek, no, not me. I also don’t jump away from the couch like a deer in front of a car and I do not nearly let my laptop fall onto the floor.

“ _Putain!_ ” I shout in my rage, “Fucking shitty glasses, I’m going to end you one day, I’m going to kill you slowly and painfully, _quelle fille de pute_ , how did you creep up on me like this, I didn’t even give you my key, holy fucking shit, you vomited piece of ape diarrhea nearly destroyed my writing, I’m so fucking going to murder you in your sleep, I-“

While my curses go on until I’m short of breath, Hanji’s grin only gets creepier. Finally I inhale and exhale slowly (and very pissed, mind you) and close my laptop, then glare at her again. “What. Do you want.”

She jumps over the back of my couch and plops down next to me. “My favorite little sprite has gotten creative with his curses, huh?”

“Fuck you. I’m not a sprite. Do I look like I fucking sparkle?”

“Actually no, but you know, you have the heigh-OUCH!” She clutches the pillow I threw at her face and starts to pout. “You’re mean.”

“At least I’m not crazy.”

“HUH? Me neither.”

“Yeah, right” I said, dragging out the ‘i’. “Keep telling yourself that.” I snort and go into the kitchen, where I’m about to prepare a cup of black tea.

“I take one too!” comes the giggle from the couch.

“First you break into my apartment and now you rob me of my precious tea” I mumble under my breath and then glare at her. She grins at me.

“Black or green?” I groan finally, faking annoyance.

“Green!”

I huff and prepare another cup. While the water is boiling, Hanji hums some lyrics, probably just distorted beyond recognition. I roll my eyes and tell her to shut the fuck up, but of course, she just starts to sing (to caw) louder. I brew the tea and sigh loudly while going back to the couch, not that she minds but still. As I hand her the tea and sit down on the other end of my couch (just to be sure), she suddenly leans forward, nearly spilling her drink. 

“Leviii, my best and most handsome friend forever…”

I narrow my eyes. “No.”

“But Lev-“

“I said no.”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask!”

I thought about it for some seconds before saying “something bad. You wanna drag me somewhere.” I take a sip of my black tea just for the effect of it (and because why not, it does taste good). “And because of this, my answer is still no.”

Apparently, that doesn’t take her back, she simply pouts in fake hurt. “Oww, you’re too anti-social for your own good…imagine, you- You could bring Eren and his friends! And I’ll bring Erwin! And Izzy! And Farlan! This will be so much fun! It’s not that I’m gonna kidnap you or anything…haha. Although, I might have changed my mind! I kidnap you and use you as my house maid. You adore cleaning, so it’s a win-win situation.” I can basically watch her brain working as she thinks through different scenarios, already being off topic. 

Sighing, I roll my eyes, unable to get some useful information out of her. “What were you planning anyway?”

She snaps out of her daze as I snap my fingers a few times in front of her face. “Didn’t I tell you?” I bite back another sarcastic remark at that point, because no, shitty glasses, obviously not. “There’s a summer festival next week in the park. There will be cotton-candy booths and areas for picnics and –“

Suddenly, knocks on my door could be heard and -kinda glad for the interruption- I stand up and walk away from the still blabbering so-called ‘friend’, commonly known as Hanji.

The first thing that comes to mind as I open the door is, _damn_ , sometimes summer isn’t that bad. Especially when your boyfriend shows up in one of those tanktops which is neither too loose nor too tight. It just shows the right amount of muscles.

I gulp (audibly, to be honest) and look up, just to be met with a lopsided grin and sparkling eyes. Is he so happy to see me or is that glee?

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” His grin becomes wider, reminding me of a Cheshire cat.

Definitely glee, that asshole.

I want to slam the door shut, but he shoves himself through the crack of it like a fish is moving in water. After greeting me with a sweet, long-lasting kiss, he takes off his shoes like I’m told him to the first time he visited me here on our first date, then moving past me with a smile and plopping down on the couch like he lives here. 

Maybe I should complain that his dirty socks are on my couch, only half a meter away from my cup of tea, but he looks so self-satisfied that there’s no chance I can scowl at him for that. 

Eren looks like he just came home, and I really could start getting used to that sort of view.

Of course, Hanji finds him at that moment and … here we go again.

“EREEEEN, YOU CUTIE PIE GRACED US WITH YOUR PRESENCE!”

I groan and sit down next to my boyfriend, maybe that and the tea will help distracting me from that screaming _thing_ in my apartment.

\---

One or two hours later, Eren’s phone starts to vibrate and to play a song just as he went to the bathroom. I grab the thing and glance at the name of the person who called, the only problem being, that there’s nobody calling, it’s just a whatsapp message. The song and the vibrations die down at this very moment. 

> “Yep, let’s meet up! :3”

“EREN! YOU HAVE A NEW MESSAGE!”

I jump as a particularly loud bang comes from the direction of the bathroom, then wild cursing. “FROM?” he shouts back after a minute of insulting Satan and whatnot. 

I check the lockscreen (a picture of Eren and me, although I look quite pissed) again, mumbling “what the hell” before yelling back the name they’re saved as. Suddenly, fast, noisy footsteps draw nearer and Eren comes into view and grabs his phone out of my hand before I am able to move or say anything. 

“You surely save your people under weird names” I snort.

He just stands there, looking like I just scrolled through his browser history and told his grandparents, all wide-eyed and pale and avoiding my gaze and- is he blushing? Yep, he is. 

Fuck, that’s cute. 

Somebody clears their throat and I become aware that I’m staring at my brat while he already fumbles around with his phone, probably typing a response to “unicorn”. I turn around and am met with Hanji’s ugly face, a wide (creepy) grin and a raised eyebrow. “You’re so damn smitten, dear.” 

“Hmpf. Shut up. Don’t you have something in the kitchen to occupy yourself with?”

Sadly, she dodges my question and starts [squealing](https://38.media.tumblr.com/8d0fd4e9a5e93c3ddb7ed05cb2e3f2c2/tumblr_inline_nv3jreKvbM1s2ua4d_500.gif) like the maniac she is, on top of that chasing me through my own living room and trying to hug me to death. although I’m warning her constantly. More like snarling ( _“Hanji. Stop. Now. Hey, Shitty Glasses, let go of me!!”_ ) and glaring at her as per usual.

A minute later, something explodes in the kitchen. We freeze and look in each others eyes. Well, not really. I freeze and furiously glare at her while holding her against the couch with a hand around her throat. “I hope in your own favor that this thing you bake wasn’t as explosive as it sounded.” I warn in a low tone. Then I let her trot off and slap her lightly against the back of her head. At some moments, I wish I’d slap her harder. At her face. With a chair. Twice.

(For example some hours later, as I discovered that my microwave’s interior was covered in something that looked like burned chocolate cake. That was one of those moments, and I swear to God that if she would have been there as I discovered the mess, she would have been found in the middle of a forest later on.)

Eren looks up and at me. “Did you guys heard of that summer festival next week?”

Thank God he asked quiet enough. “Unfortunately.”

“You wanna go?” 

“…Not really. Why? Do you want to?”

He smiles sheepishly while I basically could see his brain working. Why, I’ve got no idea. After a minute or so and a raised eyebrow, he glances to the phone in his hands and huffs. “Well, my other friends don’t want to, so I thought I could go with you? But since you don’t seem to like the idea, I don’t want to pressure you into going. Maybe I can go with somebody else…” he trailed off, seemingly sad about my choice. 

But now that I think about Eren enjoying that festival with somebody other than me, at his side, buying him cotton candy and seeing the cute face he makes when the atmosphere is nice or the view is beautiful slash romantic- the sight of the lights between the booths in the dark perhaps – something stirs inside me. The want to protect him, maybe being one of the if not the most important person in his world, just to be with him and keep that breathtaking smile plastered on his face, so that he’s never unhappy ever again. 

Hanji’s right. I fell for Eren, and I fell fucking hard. 

“Alright, I’m coming with you.”

“Seriously?!” I may or may have not smiled at that hopeful tone.

“Don’t let me regret this later.”

“Never! It’s a date.” He smiles happily and hugs me from behind, pestering my neck with kisses. At first I share his happiness but that quickly changes into embarrassment as I got goosebumps. I suppress the urge to shudder, but Eren notices nonetheless.

“Hoh? Is somebody kinda sensitive here?” he whispers directly next to my ear in that deliciously low tone while tracing my neck with the very tips of his fingers. I turn my face away from him, hiding the light red tinge of my cheeks, and become painfully aware of my breathing, and Eren’s as well, mainly since his breath ghosts over the kissed parts of my skin. 

“Idiot, Hanji’s right next to us” I mumble weakly, not even needing to glance to the right, where I can hear her rummaging through the cabinets. In times like these it’s really a pity that my kitchen and my living room are only separated by a cooking island and not by a fucking wall.

“Lass sie sehen, I want to show her that you’re mine and mine alone.” 

Something stirs inside me, my grip on the back of the couch tightens and I allow myself to let out an albeit shaky breath. Fuck his possessiveness, fuck his language skills, fuck his sexy voice and his ability to see immediately when something drives me out of my mind. When I don’t respond, he turns me around like a puppet and cages me between himself and the couch. 

Being between a rock and a hard place, huh?

Eren draws nearer and makes me looking up at him. His pupils are dilated, like my own probably, his beautiful eyes half-lidded. 

I gulp and hope to whatever deity is watching over me that I pronounce it in the right way. “Küss mich, Eren.”

His eyes widen. “With pleasure, Kleiner.” Softly, he presses his lips on mine. I still can’t believe he haven’t been dating someone before, so god-like he’s kissing. I sigh into the kiss and bury my hands into the long strands of chocolate colored hair. I could feel my lips swelling, and don’t ask me how long I was in sweet heaven. Nonetheless, it keeps being soft and loving.

Until Hanji decides to interrupt with taking a picture of us, the flash lightning the room for a split second.

She can be happy Eren was there, otherwise she would be six feet under.

\---

“So, you’ve been learning German?”

“Eren, shut up.”

“It was very hot, you know. You should do that more often.”

“Hmpf…what did you say anyway? The last word, I mean.”

“Ah, Kleiner?”

“Mmh.”

“That means ‘Shorty’.”

“…I hate you.”

"No, you don't."

"Tch. You can be lucky you're cute."

"Damn right I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well, late chapter as per usual now, sorry. I have some major problems in my life right now and I didn't want to make that light-hearted fic so sad/depressing ^^' But your comments and kudos keep me going, so thank you all!! <3
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you liked that chapter :) I made it a bit longer than the others to make up for the delay. Please understand that I'm not going to update regularly from now on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
